Double Puppy Dare
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: By becoming a Daylighter, Simon Lewis became an exception. The first turned vampire to be accepted into Saint Vladimir's Academy. There, he makes new friends – and new discoveries. His arrival and friendship with Mason Ashford turns the world of Christian Ozera upside down. And things don't exactly calm down when Simon calls in the Shadowhunters. Simon/Jace & Mason/Christian slash
1. Prologue: Simon Goes to School

Ashzera || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Double Puppy Dare || Jimon || Vampire Academy || Ashzera

Title: Double Puppy Dare – A Daylighter Among Moroi

Fandoms: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments | Vampire Academy

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Vampire Academy_ movie reserved to Angry Films, the books the movie is based off and its characters belong to Richelle Mead. All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand entirely belongs to Kimmy and Takara_Phoenix. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace & Mason/Christian

Side Pairings: Magnus/Alec, Isabelle/Natalie, Jesse/Ralf, Rose/Lissa

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Raphael Santiago

Vampire Academy Characters: Christian Ozera, Mason Ashford, Natalie Dashkov, Edison 'Eddie' Castile, Aaron Drozov, Jesse Zeklos, Ralf Sarcozy, Vasilisa 'Lissa' Sabina Rhea Dragomir, Rosemarie 'Rose' Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov, Victor Dashkov

Summary: By becoming a Daylighter, Simon Lewis became an exception. The first turned vampire to be accepted into Saint Vladimir's Academy. There, he makes new friends – and new discoveries.

His arrival and friendship with Mason Ashford turns the world of Christian Ozera upside down. And things don't exactly calm down when Simon calls in the Shadowhunters.

 **Double Puppy Dare**

 _A Daylighter Among Moroi_

 _Prologue: Simon Goes to School_

 _/Simon Gets a Dad-Talk from Raphael\_

Simon still felt a little hungover. Jace and the others said it came from his extended stay at the Seelie Realm. He'd buy it for now. Honestly, he was just glad to be away from the court. And the queen. A shudder wrecked him at the thought of the creepy queen.

But now - now Simon was ready for normality. Valentine was dead, Sebastian-Jonathan was dead, all the Mortal Instruments were safe in Idris, according to Clary. Peace. They now officially had peace. And Simon was so ready for peace.

"Simon."

Simon couldn't help but wince. Him and Raphael, they had a 'rocky relationship' at best these days. The older vampire regarded him nearly coldly but also in a calculating manner.

"Raphael, amigo! What can I do for you?", asked Simon with a broad, innocent smile.

"The cabinet had a meeting tonight", answered Raphael as he entered the boathouse, looking around thoughtfully. "I'm here on their behalf."

"...Uhm?", grunted Simon, unsure what to say. "What?"

"From the day you got yourself turned into a vampire, you've been stumbling deeper and deeper into the Shadow World and by moving out of the hotel and distancing yourself from the clan, you've neglected the most basic vampire training", started Raphael to explain. "Considering you did turn your back on the clan, I couldn't care less, quite frankly. Especially since you opt to keep your little Daylighter-secret. But after this third entanglement with the Seelie Queen, Luke, Magnus and even Alec agree that you need training. Training on how to behave in the Shadow World. How to be a vampire."

Simon blinked slowly, unsure how to process the words. "And… you agreed to train me?"

"No", snorted Raphael, one elegant eyebrow raised high. "I'll do what parents always do when they can't be bothered with their rebellious teens. I'm sending you to boarding school. They'll be much better equipped to teach you how to behave like a vampire without causing death and possible wars by offending royalty."

"...A vampire boarding school?", echoed Simon dumbfounded. "Are you… Are you joking, Raphael? Is this a prank? Because if it is, then I just know I'm in a parallel universe or hit my head really-really hard and I just dreamed the whole victory over Valentine thing after all."

Raphael leveled a very unimpressed glare at him. "The St. Vladimir's Academy… doesn't normally accept turned vampires. Only high-born ones. But when I talked to the head-mistress and told her about your… special circumstances, she was more than eager. Apparently, Daylighters are even special enough for the Moroi."

"Did… Did you just say born vampires? As in, birth-born? As babies?", asked Simon stunned, still somehow expecting Alec to pop up with a hidden camera, screaming 'PRANK!' (which would have been about as befittingly surreal as all of this).

"Your grasp on biology troubles me, Simon", grunted Raphael. "Hopefully, they'll cover that in classes too. Yes, being born usually implies being a baby."

"What is a Mor… Morol?", asked Simon with a frown.

"Moroi. And I'm shipping you off to them so I won't have to explain everything to you", sighed Raphael. "Pack your things. Your flight is tomorrow. No arguments. It's an order from the whole cabinet. If you want to keep being involved with the Institute, Alec insists on you getting a proper education. Luke and Magnus seconded that."

Simon's frown deepened as he looked at Raphael. He had to admit, Raph was right. A lot of this mess - all of it, really - could have been avoided if he had been properly educated about the Shadow World. If he hadn't insisted on tagging along to the Seelie Court without knowing anything about Seelie customs, then he would have never had his heart broken and shattered by Clary. Not thinking about that, Simon Lewis. Not thinking about the two people he loved kissing each other. There was a reason he had kept to himself and away from the Shadowhunters since then, because the thought of Clary and Jace happy without him broke something inside of him. Not thinking about that. The queen would have never gotten to toy with him like that if he had known to just stay away from the creepy trees. And he knew he had put everyone in danger when Clary, Jace, Izzy, Maia, Bat, Luke and Magnus had to come and save his butt. Not that he wasn't eternally grateful for his rescue-crew, because the Seelie Court was so not his ideal vacation destination.

"You… You can't just send me away, Raphael", argued Simon with a glare.

"I'm just the messenger and the arranger. I organized you a spot in the academy. Whether or not you go, that's not my problem", drawled Raphael. "But go to the Institute and hear for yourself what Alec thinks about you tagging along to missions without the education."

"Fine. Yeah. That's what I'll do", huffed Simon defiantly.

That was exactly what he was going to do. Go to the Institute and talk sense into Alec. He wasn't just going to some crazy boarding school for vampires. Surely, Izzy and Clary would back him up on it. Maybe even Jace. Jace had allowed him to tag along to the Seelie Court to begin with, after all. And called him a great ally. (The thought of the nice, sweet things Jace had said to him in the Seelie Realm still sometimes made him blush at the memory.)

 _/Jace Says Something Stupid\_

"No."

Simon looked at Alec with betrayal in his eyes. It was true that he wasn't expecting the Head of The Institute to agree with him right away, but he expected Clary at least would back him up… or Izzy. Or Jace. Anyone. But apparently all his friends were very eager to send him off to St. Vladimir Academy… which was quite worrying, since when he asked for more details it's become clear neither of them has any actual information about the place.

"But… Guys", started Simon and turned toward the other Shadowhunters present.

Clary looked down in avoidance, like she was torn between backing him up to show her support and actually agreeing with Alec. Isabelle made a great show about checking her nail-polish. Jace was staring at him. Maybe Jace would back him up.

"Jace. Come on. You said I'm a trusted ally. I don't need to go to some vamp school", tried Simon, staring pleadingly over at the blonde.

He wasn't sure what he had expected. What he had hoped for. This was Jace, after all. But part of him, the part that was stupidly in love with Jace, had hoped the blonde would support him, back him up at least a little. Show the others that he thought Simon was good enough.

Jace looked at Simon with a weird expression, as if he wanted to back him up but simultaneously couldn't wait to just put Simon on the plane to Montana already.

"Sorry, Mister Vice-President, you need to go to school."

Jace tried to keep his expression unreadable as he watched Simon, realising just how much the vampire had him wrapped around his finger. It cost him so much more than he thought he would to put on a cocky smirk and resort to a scathing remark, slightly wary if he gave in to Simon's pleading look he would end up confessing his eternal love on spot.

Which was ridiculous. Because Jace wasn't sure what love really was, let alone how to love. Not to mention he didn't really spend enough time with Simon for his ridiculous feelings to be anything but a crush.

He didn't spend enough time with Simon, period, his treacherous brain supplied. He told it to fuck off and settled on glaring the vampire into submission.

"Out of sight, out of mind, right?", continued Jace. "Besides, it'd be nice to go on a mission without a bumbling vampire getting in the way."

It kind of broke his heart to say it, because Simon had proven over and over again what he was willing to do for the Shadowhunters, how far he was ready to go to help - which was all the reason more why Jace needed Simon to go. Not to train at that weird-ass vampire school, but to be away from Jace. To love is to destroy and Simon was a spectacular example of just how much he was being destroyed by it. He had blindly followed Clary, for love, and had literally gotten himself killed. He had gone and sold himself to the Seelie Queen for Maia, for love, and had gotten himself imprisoned. He had nearly died at the hands of Valentine because he was too close to Clary and Jace. Jace just couldn't handle the idea of Simon endangering himself any further. The farther away he was, the better. The safer.

If the look of betrayal on Simon's face was anything to go by, Jace managed to sound convincing despite his inner turmoil. Good. Even if it broke Jace's heart into tiny pieces, it was worth it if it kept Simon safe.

Simon stormed out of the room and not long thereafter, so did Clary. The redhead however glared viciously at Jace before doing so. "Why would you even say that? I thought you got over your hatred for Simon!"

Jace flinched involuntarily at that and averted his eyes, unable to produce even the most basic cocky reply to that. And while Clary stormed off, presumably after Simon, Isabelle stared intensely at Jace. Like she was dissecting him on the table at the morgue.

Out of sight, out of mind, right?

He was about to find out just how wrong he was the moment Simon boarded the plane to Montana.

 _/Simon Goes to the Academy\_

Simon was looking out of the window as New York disappeared and the vast foreign landscape appeared ahead of him. He had never really been outside of New York State and he thought how ironic it was that back before all of this, when he was still just a normal guy, _a mundane_ , he would love the idea of going to a boarding school in Montana.

But things were different now, weren't they?

Jace's words couldn't stop echoing around his head. He no longer had a place in his old life, with his mom and Rebecca. He was a stranger in his own home now, torn away from his life and thrown into a new world, as a vampire. As a vampire among Shadowhunters. His place wasn't even in the clan, because he didn't know anyone there and Raphael didn't want him.

His only tie left was Clary.

Clary, who was a Shadowhunter. Clary, who dragged him into this, who was the reason he was immortal now, but who also stood by his side and introduced him to Izzy, to Magnus, even Alec… who were friends now, as weird as their little team dynamics were.

Clary who had introduced him to Jace.

Jace, who didn't want him there.

Well, fine. Let it be known that Simon Lewis was not a man who was forcing himself onto others. If he wasn't wanted somewhere, then he could _leave_. Jace was going to be happy about that.

And who knew. Maybe this vampire school wouldn't be so bad?

It was like a second chance at high school. This time, he wasn't going to be a nerd. He was going to cross off things from his check-list, things he had never gotten to do when he had gone to mundie high school with Clary. He was going to do the best of this.

He… He would get over his _stupid_ feelings for the _stupid_ Shadowhunter because there would be _nothing_ to remind him of Jace. It would be a fresh start. Blank slate.

He could do this.

* * *

 _Author's Note: My friend Kimmy and I have been working on this monster-project for months now and finally it's ready for posting. It was born on tumblr, so if you're curious about us spitballing, fangirling and world-building, come visit us at **kimmycup** and **takaraphoenix**!_

This story will be updated on Mondays, so stay tuned. ;)


	2. Simon Gets Settled at the Academy

Ashzera || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Double Puppy Dare || Jimon || Vampire Academy || Ashzera

Title: Double Puppy Dare – A Daylighter Among Moroi

Fandoms: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments | Vampire Academy

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Vampire Academy_ movie reserved to Angry Films, the books the movie is based off and its characters belong to Richelle Mead. All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand entirely belongs to Kimmy and Takara_Phoenix. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace & Mason/Christian

Side Pairings: Magnus/Alec, Isabelle/Natalie, Jesse/Ralf, Rose/Lissa

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Raphael Santiago

Vampire Academy Characters: Christian Ozera, Mason Ashford, Natalie Dashkov, Edison 'Eddie' Castile, Aaron Drozov, Jesse Zeklos, Ralf Sarcozy, Vasilisa 'Lissa' Sabina Rhea Dragomir, Rosemarie 'Rose' Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov, Victor Dashkov

Summary: By becoming a Daylighter, Simon Lewis became an exception. The first turned vampire to be accepted into Saint Vladimir's Academy. There, he makes new friends – and new discoveries.

His arrival and friendship with Mason Ashford turns the world of Christian Ozera upside down. And things don't exactly calm down when Simon calls in the Shadowhunters.

 **Double Puppy Dare**

 _A Daylighter Among Moroi_

 _Chapter 1: Simon Gets Settled at the Academy_

 _/There's a Rumor at St. Vlad's\_

Christian watched from the corner as a group of his classmates settled on a nearby bench, not even noticing him. He recognized Natalie, just as awkward as him and an outcast in her own way, but one who easily blended in among others thanks to her bumbling nature and the fact her father was a Prince and not a Strigoi.

She was with Mason, the dhampir who somehow always managed to pull off being popular while staying real and nice instead of a fake jerk like Aaron, and Eddie, his loyal sidekick who always seemed like an ever-smiling extension of Mason. They were scarily alike to the point half of the school wondered if they were twins.

The last two were Jesse and Ralf. Christian loved to watch those two carefully, based on the premise of knowing your enemy… But they no longer really fell into that category. Indeed they were once fake jerks like Aaron but they changed a lot when they got together. Turns out the royal elite didn't want to associate with the gays. Not that Jesse and Ralf minded. Apparently once they stopped trying to impress each other, they figured being good is a lot easier. Mason decided to adopt them after that.

If Christian didn't know better, he would say it was adorable. Playing stern dad to bullies? Who does that, besides Mason Ashford? Honestly, the guy was just too good to be true. It figured he'd have a heart for strays who deserved a second chance. Which, apparently, former bullies did if reformed. Not Christian though. Not that it surprised him. He had been alone for longer than he cared to recall and he knew that would never change. No one would ever want to associate with him, of all people. Not even Mason Ashford the saint.

"Did you hear there is a newbie coming to school?"

From his perch in a dark corner he could hear them loud and clear, none of them even bothering to lower their voices, blissfully unaware of the ignored moroi in a perfect position to eavesdrop as they turned to listen to overexcited Natalie.

"A newbie? What do you mean a newbie?"

Mason seemed completely confused by the idea and others were equally surprised. The excitement in Natalie's voice was proof enough of how unusual the situation was. Definitely unlikely, impossible even.

"Mason's right." Eddie sat on the ground in front of the group, since they didn't all fit between the pillars. Jesse was already sitting in Ralf's lap, although the lack of space was only partial reason for that. "We are a closed community." Eddie continued his musings. "We don't get exchange students."

"Maybe he moved?" Ralf suggested. "I mean, I can't really think of another reason why a moroi wouldn't be attending the Academy already."

Natalie's eyes shined with new fire at that.

"But that's the thing, guys. He's not a moroi."

Watching the group get up at the sound of the bell, walking away stunted and shocked at the revelation, Christian couldn't help but smile. He was intrigued.

 _/Simon Meets the Ducklings\_

Simon was not completely terrified as he got out of the car in front of what looked like a bloody castle.

Maybe just a bit terrified. Maybe just a lot terrified.

He was also really wishing that Clary was here with him. She'd totally freak out along with him about this… vampire-Hogwarts, or whatever it was. The fact that he had to face this alone only made it all the harder on him.

"Okay. You got this, Lewis", muttered Simon to himself and straightened some. "You got this."

"And what would this be, in particular?"

Simon did not yelp like a little girl, regardless of what Mason Ashford would later claim towards everyone. There was a ginger looming behind him, looking highly amused. A tall ginger who somehow gave him the same vibes as Alec did. 'Sure, a nice, good guy, but is definitely scary in his own rights and made Simon feel intimidated'; that kind of vibe. Except he smiled way too much and too sincere to be Alec. Alec only ever smiled that way at Magnus or his siblings, never strangers, let alone Simon. The fact that he came with his own posse - clan? Did this already qualify as a clan? And okay, maybe Raphael was right after all and he kind of did need a bit education on literally everything - Train of thoughts, where did you go? Ah, right - was so not helpful either.

"This… This?"

Simon gestured vaguely in the direction of Academy buildings, probably giving off a very eloquent vibe. Looking at the bag on the ginger guy's shoulder and his casual clothing, he wondered what kind of place this was.

It seemed to be a school.

He was told it was a school.

Just… a vampire school.

Cool.

"What is this?"

"Are you… asking us that?", asked the ginger, both eyebrows raised.

Simon ducked his head and made a face. Had he said that out loud? What a stupid first impression was he leaving on those vampires? They were probably like the jocks and cheerleaders of the undead high school here and he was making a total fool of himself in front of the cool kids and why could he never shut up? That was probably why Jace was relieved he was gone and-no. Not going to think about that. Not going to think about Jace.

"You know, it seemed just as unbelievable to me as it does to you, but I wasn't exactly given an instruction manual for this or whatever. They kinda stuffed me on a plane and told me I'm going to go learn how to be a vampire. Which, obviously, I don't need to. I already am a vampire. I survived through the whole Valentine mess." Simon was channeling all the negative thoughts into rambling to distract his own mind, even if he was digging an even deeper grave for himself there (oh, the irony was biting).

"Who the hell is Valentine?"

Mason ignored Natalie's comment, staring at Simon in amusement, the realization the weird newbie is genuinely clueless sinking in. Poor guy.

Mason was so gonna adopt him.

He couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the trees where he could see the very familiar figure of one Christian Ozera, trying to hide in the shadows. He always did that. Trying to hide away, to be invisible, to not have people see or approach him. Mason narrowed his eyes. He really wanted to pull the Moroi out of the shadows. After all, what kind of cruel bastard could endure having a sad puppy sit in front of a glass-door and not open the door for the puppy to get into the safety and warmth. But he could not carry the puppy inside. The puppy had to want to go inside. So far, Christian didn't seem interested in coming inside. He was just looming about, watching with those sad, longing puppy-eyes of his.

For now, Mason needed to be content with helping those who accepted his help.

"Well, if the rumours are right that you are to have classes with Moroi… And I am willing to believe them, because you don't seem like guardian material, then you should deal with it just fine. It's a school. Sure, there's some magic stuff, but mostly you're just going to have classes like humans."

"Humans? Like mundies?"

And when did Simon start to get confused with terminology describing the species he once belonged to? He could feel a headache coming on. He missed the simple times.

"Those are the ones", chimed the girl next to the ginger.

A very unmanly squeak escaped Simon's throat as he looked at the Seelie Queen. He backed off fast, startling the over vampires. The girl frowned confused and turned toward the ginger with questioning eyes.

"T-The.. The Queen! You're the Seelie Queen! Why are you here?! Did you stalk me?!"

The girl only looked more confused at that. She tried approaching him and Simon instantly backed off in a very super manly fashion. At least until he tripped over his own feet and landed on his ass. The group in front of him regarded him half confused and half amused.

"Hello", started the ginger. "I'm Mason Ashford. This is Natalie, she is definitely not a queen. Well, a drama queen sometimes. And those are Ralf, Jesse, Aaron and Eddie. So. Who's that queen that scares you shitless?"

"The Seelie Queen. Really creepy immortal queen who likes to taunt people?", offered Simon.

"...Sounds like Queen Tatiana somehow", whispered Ralf with a frown.

"Look, I'm not… whoever you think I am. I swear", stated Natalie slowly.

She lifted her hands up, her eyes were large and she looked about as non-threatening as a wet kitten. Simon frowned. The face looked eerily like the Seelie Queen, but she behaved and sounded nothing like that creepy lady. Maybe… she wasn't? After all, the queen did change shape and faces. Maybe she like borrowed them instead of making them up as she pleased? After all, there was no way the Seelie Queen would follow him here and pretend to be a vampire - and infiltrate the school ahead of time - just to mess with him. Right? Right?

Besides Simon was sure the Seelie Queen wouldn't be caught in that hairstyle. It was creepy, but it was possible she was just scarily similar in looks, and not an evil fairy.

"Okay… Fine. Sorry. It's just rather weird. And you look a lot like someone I have rather unfortunate history with."

Natalie smiled at him as she offered her hand to help him stand up.

"Bad break-up?"

Oh sweet, innocent, naive Natalie. Mason shook his head and turned to save the situation before Simon hurt himself, since he appeared a bit sick by the prospect and he did just fall on his ass. Bending over a little, Mason offered him a hand to help him up when SImon didn't take Natalie's.

"Natalie isn't evil. I assure you. Anyway, you're the new guy, right? So you need a tour!"

And if anyone asked Simon, Mason looked way too excited about that. Who enjoyed showing newbie nerds the school?

Anyway, he wasn't really in the position to be picky. He needed the tour.

"Fine. Guess you can show me around then, guys? I'm Simon, by the way. Simon Lewis."

"Nice to meet you, Simon Lewis", acknowledged Mason with a nod.

When he turned around, he noted the distinctive lack of cute stalker-puppy. Too bad. He had grown very fond of having Christian loom by. Shaking his head at himself - he really shouldn't get so attached to someone who clearly wasn't even ready to spend time with them - he instead focused on Simon Lewis. The new kid. This was exciting.

"Okay, so… Welcome to Saint Vladimir's Academy. The go-to place for any aspiring young Moroi and dhampir", started Mason, spreading his arms wide.

"...I only understood half those words", grunted Simon and blinked slowly. "What? What is a damp vampire…?"

"Dhampir. How do you not know that?", asked Natalie, eyebrows raised.

"Uh… I'm not… from around here? And by 'around here', I mean the vampire society?", offered Simon a little helplessly. "My, uh… pseudo-kinda clan leader thought it'd be good for me to get a basic education on all things Downworld and he sent me here."

"Clan leader?", echoed Mason, perking up a little. "But… only turned vampires have clans."

"...Are there… are there other vampires?", asked Simon mortified. "How?"

"When a mama vampire and daddy vampire love each other…" Jesse started, looking gleeful, before Ralf clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Excuse him. He's being himself. But yeah, essentially you know how babies being born works. Technically dhampirs are half vampires and can only be born from moroi and humans or moroi and dhampirs, while moroi are born from two moroi, but you get the idea."

"Moroi. Dhampirs. There are those words again. I thought a vampire is a vampire?"

"That is like saying a human is a human. We have a ...like a class-system, but not in a bad way.", chided Natalie. "The Moroi are born vampires, there are the royals and others, but they are all a bit like the upper class. Turned vampires? Like peasants. No offence. And the upper class stay separated from the peasants. That's what the dhampirs are for. Half Moroi, they are still higher ranking than the turned vampires. They're the middle class. Bodyguards of the royals."

"But… what makes Moroi so super special?", asked Simon confused.

Natalie gave a bright grin as she raised her hand, the pebbles beneath shaking and raising too. "We Moroi have elemental magic. And as you might notice we walk in the sun. Even setting sun like this would hurt Strigoi or a night child - a benevolent turned vampire. But it doesn't hurt us. So we just stay away, don't mingle, because they don't need the kind of education that we do and we don't need to form clans like they do. And of course there is the thing were a lot of turned vampires are evil. The Strigoi."

Somehow Simon felt as though mentioning the Daylighter thing might just cause him more problems, so he chose to not mention it, making use of the fact somehow neither of them noticed he's also standing in the sun yet. Involuntarily, his thoughts drifted off to Jace again. They always did when thinking about his Daylighter status. He licked his lips at the mere thought of Jace's taste on his tongue. And as always, that subconscious act made him blush in embarrassment. Not to mention the pang the thought of Jace sent through his being. Jace was glad he was gone.

"But…" Eddie raised an eyebrow, eyeing Simon. "You are standing in the sun right now, and you claim you have a Clan leader. But it's obvious you aren't Moroi so… What are you?"

Here's to hoping. Well, Simon knew they couldn't have been that dumb.

"It's a long story. The moral of it is that I'm a turned vampire but I can walk in the sun. It's not very common. Guess that's why they sent me here."

He chuckled nervously, trying not to whimper under scrutinising gaze of the group.

"But, you don't have magic, do you? Then why won't you just go to a normal school."

And then it was Ralf who seemed to figure it out, declaring with a triumphant grin.

"You're in danger. I can't imagine your clan mates would be too happy with one of them being able to walk in the sun while they are stuck in the darkness. Not to mention you didn't just wake up one day able to walk in sunshine… Something caused it, and you don't want them to find out what. You're keeping a secret. You weren't turned long ago and you still need to learn how to be a vampire, need a vampire community, but to your clan you're an outcast."

Outcast.

Ralf's words may not have been malicious but they still rang far too close to home for Simon. He tried to hide his flinch with an awkward smile, but he probably didn't do a very good job. At least the others also looked rather uncomfortable and Jesse elbowed Ralf.

In the end, it was Eddie who broke the heavy silence with an exaggerated chuckle.

"Hah. Yes. Well, outcast may be a bit too much. But even so, you don't need your clan if they're just gonna attack you for being a special bean, man. We are all special beans. We can be your new clan. Gang. We are the ducklings gang, name courtesy of Natalie."

Natalie perked up on that from where she was pointedly examining her shoes, looked up and smiled, waving slightly.

"So, Simon Lewis." Mason grinned at him. "The tour!"

It was then that Aaron spoke for the first since the beginning.

"Mason, we've got class in five minutes…"

Mason looked at him, eyes widening in realization and frowning, almost pouting.

"Well then, I guess we gotta postpone the tour. But we can show you where classrooms are and how to find your way to the Headmistress office, since I guess you should head there…"

Simon jerked in alarm as Eddie whistled behind him.

"What?"

"Just. good luck, man. If you can start this school's experience by surviving Kirova, you will probably deal with the rest just fine."

Simon tried to not think about how nervous everyone's laughter was as he half listened to Mason explain his schedule would have classroom number and how the numbers worked. (Apparently first was the floor, and then there was room number, with lower ones in the left wing and higher ones in the right wing. The door actually had numbers on them, so hopefully Simon wouldn't get lost.)

Simon managed to kinda get the idea of how the maze the Academy was worked, but he still felt lost as sometime when he was staring at the corridor leading to Headmistress office the group disappeared to class.

He was alone and very terrified. Great.

In the end, Simon was saved by a tall, muscly guy who introduced himself as Dimitri, handed Simon his schedule and led him to this dorm room where Simon left his bag, curiously eyeing some scattered stuff of his roommate. Or well, saved might not have been the best word, Simon thought, as he left the dorm room to find Dimitri smiling as he led him toward another corridor.

"Now let me show you to Mrs. Kirova's office so you two can talk."

 _/Simon Meets the Vampire Puppy\_

Simon was still a little dazed as he approached his new room. The headmistress was scary and the entire encounter was kind of a bit fuzzy to Simon, if he was being honest. All he remembered was this deeply seated flight-reflex kicking in. Honestly. That lady was scarier than the Seelie Queen on a bad day crossed with Maryse Lightwood on the day a warlock busted her dream-wedding. All Simon wanted to do now was find his bed and curl together under all the blankets while video-calling Clary to see someone familiar.

"Oh no, this is some weird parallel world!", squeaked Simon as soon as he entered his room.

Jace looked up at him sharply. And yup. Jace. Right down to the heterochromia. Only that this Jace was brunette. Something was super wrong here and super creepy and Jace was way prettier in blonde. Jace frowned confused at him.

"What?", asked Jace flatly. "And what are you doing in my room?"

...Okay, British Jace was kinda hot. Simon blinked slowly, looking Jace up and down.

"It… It's my room?", offered Simon slowly. "And... you're… not Jace, are you?"

Not Jace snorted in a very Jace-like manner. "What? You don't know who I am?"

"Okay, you really do have Jace's ego if you think everybody knows you", snorted Simon.

Not Jace blinked slowly at him. "I'm Christian. Christian Ozera. And who are you?"

"Simon Lewis. I'm the new guy", replied Simon with the slightest grin. "Nice to meet you, roomie."

Christian snorted and returned his attention to his book. "Just… stay on your side of the room."

Simon blinked slowly at the cold welcome. Well, maybe Christian had more in common with Jace than just the good looks. Out of the corner of his eyes, Simon kept watching Christian. The way his body moved, the way his hair fell into his face. So eerily familiar, yet at the same time incredibly different. Jace, even when he ignored Simon, always carried himself with purpose and pride. Back straight, shoulders pushed back, like a king surveying his court. But Christian was… bent over. No, no. Hunched over. Like he was trying to make himself small, to melt into the shadows and not be seen or acknowledged. Somehow, that made Simon's heart clench. He wondered what kind of things Christian was hiding behind those eyes. Well, aside from the secret of why he looked exactly like the boy Simon loved. Which, still freaking Simon out. But who knew, maybe he would encounter even more… doppelgänger here?

"So… what does one do for fun around here?", asked Simon, never one to deal well with silence.

"You're seeing me doing it right now", grunted Christian.

"Ah. Yeah. Reading. Fun times", nodded Simon with a nervous laughter. "Uhm, and… friends?"

Christian looked up at him sharply. "Stop talking to me. I'm trying to read here."

"Okay. Yeah. Sure. I mean, totally tired after the long flight and all. Maybe I'll take a quick nap", nodded Simon, saluting Christian (god, why are you doing this, Lewis? Just stop it. Where was his Clary to keep him from embarrassing himself all the time?). "...Good night."

Christian just grunted in acknowledgment and kept reading. Heaving a sigh, Simon collapsed on his bed, in his new room, with his new uncooperative roommate. Maybe a nap would be a good idea.

* * *

 _Author's note: Next chapter, Simon is going to make some friends and Mason is going to have a revelation ;D_


	3. Christian Makes Friends (Sort Of)

Ashzera || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Double Puppy Dare || Jimon || Vampire Academy || Ashzera

Title: Double Puppy Dare – A Daylighter Among Moroi

Fandoms: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments | Vampire Academy

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Vampire Academy_ movie reserved to Angry Films, the books the movie is based off and its characters belong to Richelle Mead. All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand entirely belongs to Kimmy and Takara_Phoenix. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace & Mason/Christian

Side Pairings: Magnus/Alec, Isabelle/Natalie, Jesse/Ralf, Rose/Lissa

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Raphael Santiago

Vampire Academy Characters: Christian Ozera, Mason Ashford, Natalie Dashkov, Edison 'Eddie' Castile, Aaron Drozov, Jesse Zeklos, Ralf Sarcozy, Vasilisa 'Lissa' Sabina Rhea Dragomir, Rosemarie 'Rose' Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov, Victor Dashkov

Summary: By becoming a Daylighter, Simon Lewis became an exception. The first turned vampire to be accepted into Saint Vladimir's Academy. There, he makes new friends – and new discoveries.

His arrival and friendship with Mason Ashford turns the world of Christian Ozera upside down. And things don't exactly calm down when Simon calls in the Shadowhunters.

 **Double Puppy Dare**

 _A Daylighter Among Moroi_

 _Chapter 2: Christian Makes Friends (Sort Of)_

 _/Simon Units the Ducklings with the Vampire Puppy\_

By the time Simon woke up again, Christian was gone and it was really dark outside. Some time at night. If he'd find his phone, he could actually check the time.

It was already past two in the morning. Frowning, Simon checked his messages to see a dozen from Clary, asking how the flight was, if he arrived well, if the other vampires were nice to him, if he was fine. Simon rolled his eyes fondly before typing out a quick reply.

Isabelle had also texted him, wishing him 'good luck' here. Which, not very reassuring.

Simon winced at the all-caps text from Maia. Right. He had left so abruptly after Raphael's declaration and Jace's stupid comment that he had kind of forgotten to tell her. Apparently, Clary had told her - and Maia did not appreciate learning such things from a third party.

Formulating a lengthy apology, Simon lifted his head to look around thoughtfully.

What was he supposed to do next? He had no idea how to navigate this school yet. Or where classes were. And Christian was gone too - probably headed out to class. Class that Simon had quite clearly already missed. Mh. Maybe he could get some exploring done?

The campus did seem very interesting. Maybe he'd get a headstart on navigating the school property if he explored some now. Grinning, pleased by his decision, Simon left the room and ventured deeper into the… uh. What was the school's name again? Simon frowned. Well. He was going with vampire academy for now, until he had the name memorized.

Simon lost track of time as he explored the castle-like academy. It was beautiful and had so many little crooks and hidden corners that time seemed to fly and before Simon was even fully pleased with the level of exploring that he had done, students - vampires - poured out of the classrooms. Simon stood kind of frozen as he watch all those far too beautiful people pass him by and chatting. Vampires. All those people were vampires. He was at the vampire-version of Hogwarts. Yeah, that was definitely going to need some getting used to.

"Hello!"

Simon screamed and jumped as the not Seelie Queen was all of a sudden all in his face. He backed off some. Natalie. Her name was Natalie. She smiled brightly at him, as though she had enjoyed jump-scaring him. He glowered at her. With Natalie were Mason and the… other four boys. Simon frowned hard, trying to remember their names. Had he even heard all their names yet? No. Right? Urgh. New environments were always so hard.

"You weren't in class", stated Mason with a borderline concerned frown. "Where were you?"

"Kinda fell asleep. And when I woke up, I didn't know where class was so…", shrugged Simon awkwardly, scratching his nose. "I decided to look around a little."

Simon turned around, continuing his tour. He frowned suspiciously as he noticed that Mason and Natalie were flanking him from either side and… A slight grin tugged on his lips as he noticed the other four boys trailing after Mason like literal ducklings. Name deserved.

"Sorry. I suck at names", stated Simon awkwardly as he turned toward the boys.

"Mason, Ralf, Jesse, Aaron, Eddie, Natalie", listed Natalie while pointing at them all respectively.

Simon nodded solemnly. Yeah, he was so not going to be able to memorize them all just yet. He continued walking and they continued… following him. Though they started chatting among themselves about class. Simon listened with one ear, but it was kind of hard to follow - for one because they all talked over each other and for another because he had no idea what exactly they were talking about here. As lost as he was with the conversation - and as exhausted he was from the last two hours of aimlessly wandering around the school - he was glad when he spotted a very familiar face. His roommate sat hunched over under a tree, one leg drawn up against his chest, the other folded beneath it. His longish dark hair falling into his face - so weird, really, he needed to tell Jace to never-ever dye his hair dark, because he preferred his pretty blonde. Not that he thought Jace was pretty (...who was supposed to buy that lie? Everyone with eyes knew that Jace was drop-dead gorgeous), or that the blonde was his (...sadly, that one was actually the truth. And if he hadn't known it before, Jace's parting words had really driven that point home). Christian was pretty, though Simon had to admit that was due to the creepy resemblance to Jace. But that was really where the parallels ended. With the shared pretty face.

The vampire's posture was so wildly different from Jace. Hunched in on himself, like he was trying to make himself as small as physically possible. Like he was trying to disappear into the shadows, so no one might spot him and speak to him.

Jace? Jace was an arrogant little shit who loved being the center of attention. He stood there, tall and proud (well, not tall, because that was physically impossible, but you get the point!). Everything about Jace Wayland-Morgenstern-Herondale-Lightwood screamed "Pay attention to me. Look at me. Look at how perfect I am. Watch me amaze you". And yes, at first, Simon had thought that to be pure ego. Pure arrogance. Over the past months, Simon had learned to look past that, to see that it was more a matter of "Please pay attention to me, tell me I did good, tell me I am good. Look at me, see me, tell me I have a right to be here". It was something Simon had noticed after the City of Bones imprisonment. Jace's desire to please and to earn validation had grown so much that even Simon noticed. Not just as a Shadowhunter who wanted back into the good graces of the Clave. But as a scared little boy who had literally just been kidnapped and tortured by his own father. As an angel who was told he was a demon, worthless. Trying to prove that he wasn't, that his demon blood didn't define him. Simon could relate to that; he had felt the same way after he had been turned into a vampire. And even when he learned that he had pure angel blood instead of demon blood… Jace still sought validation, to see that he was a good man. It was ridiculous. Jace was maybe the best man Simon had ever met (well. When he wasn't insulting Simon…).

Christian was the opposite of that. Something told Simon that the motivation behind might be the same - having been hurt in the past. And where Jace fought tooth and nail to prove that his abuser was not right, that he was good, that he was there and had a right to be there… Christian seemed to think the opposite. He was trying so hard not to be noticed, not to be seen, not to be there. Simon had that feeling before too, when Christian had been so rude and dismissive in their room before. Pushing Simon away right from the start. Like all he was expecting was just another person to dismiss and hurt him, to put him down and show him that he wasn't worth the time. Something in Simon didn't like that. At all.

"Heeey, roomie", laughed Simon brightly as he walked up to Christian.

For a couple moments, Simon noted that he had lost his stalkers. For about the same amount of time that it took Christian to realize that Simon was talking to him. Christian looked up from his book in bewilderment, pretty mismatched eyes large and confused as he looked around, as though he expected Simon to talk to someone else. Yeah, Simon was totally right with his assessment of Christian. The guy really wasn't used to someone being - not just 'nice', but even simply 'decent' to him. Simon brightened his smile in a non-threatening way as he plopped down opposite Christian, getting comfortable on the grass.

"...What are you doing?", hissed Christian with a glare.

"Sitting. With you. Man, my feet are killing me", laughed Simon in a carefree way, wiggling his feet. "This school is enormous. And I don't think I covered half of it…"

"What are you doing here?", clarified Christian, gritting his teeth. "Listen. I get that you're new here and don't get how this place works yet, but…"

"But?", echoed Simon intrigued and leaned in some.

He noticed from the corner of his eyes how Natalie and Mason, after exchanging a long look, approached them slowly. Christian visibly flinched as he noticed that Simon had brought more people along who were now approaching. It made Simon frown.

"I'm not the person you want to be seen with", growled Christian. "Just… Go. Try and befriend Ashford and his friends. They're nice and liked. No one likes me. You're better off not being seen with me. No one has to know you have to share a room with me."

And ouch. Simon's heart was positively bleeding. What had other people done to the poor guy to make him think that way? Everyone deserved friends and Simon didn't believe for a second that Christian was a bad guy and somehow actually didn't deserve friends. No way.

"Buddy. I think that if you and I are going to live together, we should get to know each other", grinned Simon in a friendly and reassuring manner.

"Don't", repeated Christian slowly, getting this annoyed scowl on his face (kind of looked like the one Alec always got when Clary tried to defy his orders. Heh, Simon kind of liked that). "Don't… waste your time trying to befriend me. Believe me, once you get to know how this place works, you'll regret it and by then your social life might have already died. So. Let's save us both from that. You, get up, go and befriend someone worth your time and I get back to my book."

Simon opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by Mason very decidedly sitting down next to Simon, staring at Christian with a glare. Oh god. Was Christian right? Did people here really hate Christian that much? Was Mason going to be rude and say something mean to Christian? No! Simon had already decided that he liked the redhead.

Mason took a slow breath and his facial expression relaxed. And oh. Oh. Simon grinned a little bit. Mason wasn't angry at Christian. He was angry at whoever made Christian say those things. Simon had seen this look before so often, he easily recognized it. Every time Luke, Jocelyn and Simon's own mom learned about them getting into trouble at school with bullies. This 'I am so furious, but not with you so I am trying to calm down now'-look. Heh. Mason had a mom-face. The thought made Simon grin even broader.

"What are you reading?", piped Natalie in curiously as she sat down next to Mason.

And with her came the other ducklings, Aaron sitting down next to Natalie, while Ralf, Jesse and Eddie sat down on Simon's other side, effectively building a half-circle facing Christian, who at this point really could only be described as a cornered animal.

Christian looked guarded and tense as his eyes flitted from one to the other, clear confusion written all over his face, the flight-reflex visible in in tense muscles.

 _/Mason Decides to Adopt the Puppy\_

Mason tried very hard to breath slowly, even though underneath he was boiling.

He had always assumed, at least partially, that maybe Christian enjoyed being a loner. That part of it was his choice. After all, Mason had attempted to subtly approach Christian before, with friendly attempts at conversation, just to be shot down. It had led to Mason mentally rolling his eyes and deciding that this poor puppy sitting outside the door needed to decide for himself if he wanted to come in - if he wanted to be their friend. After all, Christian kept lingering close by in a borderline adorable stalker-way. Mason had kind of assumed that perhaps Christian wanted another invitation. That he sought attention that way, so to speak.

But the thought that Christian had shot him down not because he didn't want to be their friend, or felt like he was better than them. The thought that Christian had kept pushing them away because he didn't think he deserved friends. That people associating with him would be shunned and thus would be better off without him. That… That no one liked him. That… Mason and the others hadn't meant it either? Was that it? Had Christian thought Mason talking to him was some kind of twisted joke and that they would all laugh at him and push him away again?

No.

No, Mason was so done giving the puppy the time to decide. He was going to push that damn door open, grab the puppy and carry him inside himself before wrapping him up in warm, fluffy blankets and making sure he knew that he was very much wanted inside.

...He just needed to figure out how exactly he was going to do that.

"Okay." Mason turned to Natalie who seemed put off by Christian's lack of answer to her question, but didn't let it bring her enthusiasm down. (She never did.) "So, guys, I hear we're getting paired up for your training next week, huh? So who wants to put their life on the line to protect me?"

Mason rolled his eyes, but smiled. He knew Natalie's arrogance was only an act hugely made to cover up an amount of insecurities that was ridiculously high for a princess.

"Next week? Shit."

Eddie cursed under his breath, and Mason had to agree with him. Frankly, he forgot himself. They were dhampirs, trained to be warriors, guardians to the moroi, and that meant they were trained to kill, to fight, but above all to always be ready.

The school course was designed to actually prepare them for their future task, not willing to assign any moroi an incompetent guardian, and that meant the exams were practical. Before graduation, they would all spend weeks guarding some moroi student from attacks executed by their teachers pretending to be strigoi.

But no one really expected them to ace that on first try. And that meant before exams, they had those sort of mocks a few times a year, because it was honestly the only way to teach them to be on guard. Being alert 24/7 was not something they could learn during a two hour class.

"Wait, what does that mean?"

Mason turned to look at Simon, who looked completely lost. Right, new guy.

"It's about the hierarchy thing. There are different species of vampires and so they are taught different things here. You need to check out who you have classes with first, but I am pretty sure it'll be moroi. We all have normal classes like in any human high school, and the separate courses fit to our species predispositions. Moroi learn magic. We dhampirs learn to fight, to always be on guard and ready to protect moroi if evil attacks. And from time to time we have those week long trials where we pair up and check if we are actually watchful enough to stop attacks from our teachers."

"Oh. Cool." Simon still didn't look too sure, but he seemed to get the idea. "So you all need to get paired up?"

"Yeah." Eddie answered. "And we all will get paired up anyway but if we want someone specific, which basically means asking to be paired with a moroi friend so you can hang out while being on a week-long homework assignment, basically, then we can put a request for that, and the teachers usually agree."

"Oh. Okay. So do you guys have your pairs already?"

"I don't." Eddie sighed before turning to Natalie. "But since the princess is still unpaired too."

Natalie gasped in delight, and mockingly put her hand to her forehead, pretending to faint.

"My hero and protector."

"How about you guys?" Mason turned to other moroi in the group, a plan slowly forming in his head, but one quite dependant on what Aaron, Jesse and Ralf's answers would be.

"We all got ourselves guardians already, huh, guys?" Jesse spoke for the three of them. "Some freshmen asked us last week. So you are still left alone, Mason?"

"For now." Mason grinned. But not for long. "How about you, Christian?"

The moroi's shoulders tensed even more if it was possible, with how on edge he seemed already, and he he closed his eyes, looking like he was ready to bolt. For a moment, Mason worried if he didn't overstep, and as Christian closed the book instead of answering, stuffing it in his bag and standing up, pushing through the group and walking away, he realized he might have indeed gone a bit too far.

Well, it didn't really matter. He would get to fix it later. There wouldn't be too many volunteers to guard Christian during the training week. If Mason asked to be paired with him, none of their teachers would protest.

 _/Simon Decides to Adopt a Puppy\_

"Chris? Chris! Christian! Sorry, can I call you Chris? It's okay if you prefer Christian, and I'm rambling, sorry. I wanted to apologize, Christian, can you slow down?"

"I thought you had vampire speed and yet you can't keep up with one Moroi?"

The man barked back, turning to walk faster, leaving a stunned Simon standing in the middle of the corridor before he gathered his wits to run after him. But even with the vampire speed he barely made it to stop their room door from being slammed shut in his face.

"Christian."

Simon could see the Moroi's exasperation on his face as he closed the door behind himself. Still, the roommate refused to meet his eyes.

"Go away."

Simon smiled sheepishly even if Christian wasn't looking at him.

"Sorry, can't do, it's also my room."

The Moroi let out a long-suffering sigh before finally turning to him, ready to say something scathing, but Simon didn't let him.

"Listen, I'm sorry! I didn't really think that they would all gang up on you like that, I get that so many people at once can get a bit overwhelming, but they just kinda started following me and I don't know anyone here besides them and you and..."

The glare Christian sent him looked like it could set people on fire. Simon promptly shut up.

"Just don't ever do that again."

Yeah, Simon was so going to do that again anyway.

"Sure. Erm. By the way. You wouldn't happen to know where I can find my timetable? Because I kind of don't know what class to attend…"

Christian didn't even look up from his phone.

"It's in your documents."

And oh, Simon thought, eyes falling on the file of papers he got at Kirova's office. Right.

 _/Ashzera: The Beginning\_

Mason left the planning to Natalie. After he had explained to her what he wanted to do for Christian, she had squeaked at him and then she had started sprouting things about charts and timetables. That was about the time he had tuned her out.

As far as Mason grasped this, Natalie made plans for all of them to take shifts of getting to know Christian and to protect him. Because yes, protecting Christian was definitely part of this plan. Since they had crowded in on Christian earlier, Mason had watched Christian even closer and he was so much more aware of the crude comments muttered under their breaths, the way other Moroi would elbow Christian in passing, often so sneakily that Mason would have missed it if he hadn't explicitly been looking for it.

They were kicking the lonely, broken little puppy.

And Mason was not okay with this.

So while Natalie figured out the schedule, Mason was taking first shift. He smiled broadly as Christian and Simon got out of their room together. Simon grinned at him in greeting and Christian looked wearily at him, at least until he witnessed the little greeting between Simon and Mason. Christian turned away and started walking.

Ah.

So Christian thought Mason was here for Simon. Well. That might just work in Mason's favor for now. At least until Christian got a bit more comfortable to his presence.

"So, how was the first night in your new room, Simon?", asked Mason politely.

Mason and Simon walked slightly behind Christian (which, totally fine by Mason. The view was magnificent). Christian tried to to tune them out but Mason was aware that his focus was still on Simon and Mason.

"Not so good", sighed Simon frustrated. "It was… Weird. I mean. The nap I took yesterday? Totally effective. Now…? I was kinda wired, I guess? Also, I chatted with my best friend Clary for way too long."

"Best friend or girlfriend?", grunted Christian without looking at them. "You two finished each other's sentences."

"Because we grew up with each other", laughed Simon a bit awkwardly. "I mean, we tried dating, but, uh… Yeah. Not our best decision. We're currently on our way to getting back to what we had. She is always extremely worried about me, so I had to reassure her that this school isn't going to corrupt me or anything…"

Christian grunted at that in acknowledgement. Mason watched him sharply. He really didn't liked how hunched over the brunette was. Trying not to be noticed. Someone so pretty should walk straight and flaunt it in the inferior people's faces. Christian seemed frighteningly unaware of the fact that he was the most gorgeous person at this school and he allowed others to constantly put him down. It felt all very Cinderella to Mason personally, really.

* * *

 _Author's note: Next chapter, Natalie's plan for the puppy protection squad shall begin to unfold! Also, Simon will get some bonding time with his roommate. ;)_


	4. Christian Gets a Protection Squad

Ashzera || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Double Puppy Dare || Jimon || Vampire Academy || Ashzera

Title: Double Puppy Dare – A Daylighter Among Moroi

Fandoms: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments | Vampire Academy

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Vampire Academy_ movie reserved to Angry Films, the books the movie is based off and its characters belong to Richelle Mead. All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand entirely belongs to Kimmy and Takara_Phoenix. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace & Mason/Christian

Side Pairings: Magnus/Alec, Isabelle/Natalie, Jesse/Ralf, Rose/Lissa

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Raphael Santiago

Vampire Academy Characters: Christian Ozera, Mason Ashford, Natalie Dashkov, Edison 'Eddie' Castile, Aaron Drozov, Jesse Zeklos, Ralf Sarcozy, Vasilisa 'Lissa' Sabina Rhea Dragomir, Rosemarie 'Rose' Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov, Victor Dashkov

Summary: By becoming a Daylighter, Simon Lewis became an exception. The first turned vampire to be accepted into Saint Vladimir's Academy. There, he makes new friends – and new discoveries.

His arrival and friendship with Mason Ashford turns the world of Christian Ozera upside down. And things don't exactly calm down when Simon calls in the Shadowhunters.

 **Double Puppy Dare**

 _A Daylighter Among Moroi_

 _Chapter 3: Christian Gets a Protection Squad_

 _/The Puppy Protection Squad Assumes Duty\_

"Why do you even have maths here? Or English? I thought vampires don't need that sort of stuff?"

Simon frowned at his timetable, packing new textbooks into a bag and slinging it over his shoulder, trudging behind a grumpy Christian in the direction of another classroom.

Christian looked irritated with him at that statement, which wasn't saying much, because Christian always seemed irritated with him, but now he looked… extra irritated.

"Why wouldn't vampires need maths? We are still people, you know. Yeah, we don't exactly socialize with mundanes too much, or not all of us do, but we still have jobs, economy, you know, a life?"

Simon smiled sheepishly, entering the classroom after him and sitting down next to him in the last row (not that Simon enjoyed being in the spotlight in the first row, but the guy really tried hard to be invisible, huh?), ignoring the annoyed look Christian gave him, clearly hoping Simon would leave him alone at least during class.

He seemed a bit smug when he saw no Mason in sight, but his face quickly fell as Natalie plopped down on Christian's other side with an overly cheerful grin.

Really, even Simon had to agree this wasn't a smile that should be legal as early as 6pm. It was barely sunset, they only ever had class this early in winter when it was even possible and virtually no one appreciated the time.

"Hey, boys!"

"And what are you doing here?" Christian barked at Natalie, blunt as ever. "Don't you always sit in the first row?"

"Oh, I needed some variety." Natalie answered, not allowing the grumpy Moroi to throw her off. "Besides, I wanted to sit with you guys."

Christian seemed royally pissed off as the teacher entered the classroom and he realized it was too late to try and change places to run away. Instead he hunched over himself, focusing on the notebook he was doodling in, not even making notes, and trying his best to avoid Simon and Natalie as they exchanged pointed glances over his back.

/break\

To Christian's extreme annoyance, that pattern continued over the following days. Ralf cornered him in the cafeteria, chatting about something he didn't listen to until it was their turn to feed. Natalie trudged after him in the corridors. Eddie sat next to him in biology class, and asked him about the class a few times. Aaron approached him during magic training, but at least he was quiet, barely speaking a word, but glued to Christian's side nonetheless.

It was becoming incredibly irritating.

Right now Christian managed to run away from Jesse when the man was distracted and was practically sprinting in the direction of the dorms, hoping none of them would notice him. No such luck.

"Christian!"

The Moroi in question sped his pace, ignoring the voice calling behind him. Out of all the gang, Mason was definitely the worst. Christian was convinced he must have been the mastermind behind the whole plan.

"Christian."

He finally stopped when Mason, trained to be fast and undeniably, exasperatingly determined, stopped right in front of him, blocking the Moroi's way.

"What do you want?"

Christian snapped, maybe too harshly considering the childishly innocent grin Mason sported, but Christian was done with them. He had no idea what they were playing at, if they wanted to humiliate him, if they were having fun on his expense, if they were planning something, but he was done. He just wanted them to leave him alone. He's never done anything to any of them, for God's sake, it wasn't his fault his parents made their choices.

He just wanted to fucking live through this school until he could hide somewhere where no one could find him for the rest of his life.

"I just wanted to… walk you to your room."

Christian snorted. Really? That was what the redhead was going with? Really?

"Look", barked Christian, hands balled to fists and body tense. "I don't know what this is, what… what you guys think you'll gain from this, if you expect some grand pay-off for this prank, or whatever, but just leave me alone. I haven't done anything to you to deserve this. I know everyone at this damn school hates me for my parents' decisions and I don't expect popularity or friendship, all I want is to be left alone! Why can't you just ignore me?"

Mason took a step back, dazed, as though he had been slapped.

Christian just ignored him, using the dhampir's distraction to walk around him and finally reach his room's door, barricading himself and leaving Mason standing in the middle of the corridor, heartbroken but with newfound determination to make his plan work.

Shaking himself out of his trance, Mason turned to follow Christian quickly, but didn't make it on time before the door shut in his face and the click of the lock echoed gently across the stone walls.

Mason knocked.

Silence answered. With a huff, Mason sat down with his back to the door, crossing his arms. Christian can play uncooperative for now, but if he thought that was going to make Mason give up, he was wrong.

With a sigh, he leaned against the wall next to the door and slid down.

If he had to wait in front of the door the whole night, he would.

 _/Simon Bonding With the Puppy\_

Simon thought it was kind of funny how Mason and his ducklings - yes, Simon was definitely going to call them that at all times - tried to push themselves subtly onto Christian. They probably thought they were being sneaky with the rotating system of one of them "coincidentally" being around Christian at practically all times.

"You know you have stalkers, right?", mused Simon fondly.

Jesse had just parted ways with him as they reached Simon and Christian's door and Simon had nearly stumbled over Mason, sitting right in front of the door and watching. Mason did that a lot. Well. Not the sitting in front of the door thing, but the watching. The whole staying close by to Christian like an over-protective guard-dog. Even when the ducklings were on watch-duty. Because yes, that was what it was. Jesse had brought Simon to his door, but mainly to also check in on Christian, who was sitting on his bed and glaring at the laptop in his lap. Simon frowned where he stood between the doorway, looking from Mason over to Christian. Apparently, Christian had no plans of acknowledging that Simon had said something and Mason didn't look like he knew whether or not he should come inside. With a helpless shrug did Simon close the door and head into his room.

"Erm… Chris? Why is Mason sitting on the floor in front of our door?"

Christian didn't bother to answer Simon, typing on his laptop for another while before closing it, leaning forward and knocking on the wall in front of his bed, the wall separating them from the corridor.

"Go away, Ashford!"

He yelled through the door, and as a faint "Not until you talk to me!" answered through the door, Simon decided he really didn't want to be involved in this.

Mason and Christian both seemed cool. But they also both seemed kinda scary. And the whole situation was just getting low key weird.

With a sigh, Simon cast Christian a last calculating look, before sliding into his bed to go to sleep in a very awkward atmosphere.

This school really was crazy.

"So. You… don't hang out a lot", offered Simon awkwardly after a long beat. "I mean. Mason and the others? You guys weren't friends before I came here and I haven't seen you hang out with anyone aside from us. So."

"I'm not hanging out with you and the others either", barked Christian out irritated. "You just haven't realized yet that it's not good to be seen with me and they… I don't know if this is… some kind prank or something."

Glowering, Christian opened his laptop again. Why was Mason still there? What did he gain from this? It had been three hours now… and Mason was still in front of the door? Honestly, even for a prank this was going too far.

"Yeah, you still haven't explained to me why", grunted Simon and flopped down on his own bed. "I mean. I totally get being an outcast and all. But.. why are you an outcast? I don't know what vampire school is like, but in my old high school, the prettier, the higher up on the food chain. And you should like, have your own throne on that chain or something. I think I lost that metaphor there somewhere..."

Christian frowned confused, but he couldn't help the slight blush (being called pretty was not exactly a daily occurrence for him). "...No one has explained to you about Strigoi yet, huh?"

"Not… really?", replied Simon intrigued. "Actually, you know, I never really got a consistent explanation yet, on anything, so if you could like…" Simon shut up, sensing not to push his luck, but he guessed he did something right, because Christian turned to sit on his bed facing Simon and despite the long-suffering sigh, he started talking.

"So all that you know about vampires, that won't do you much good here. The thing is, we call ourselves vampires, but we aren't what you, real vampires, are. What happened to you, the turning, is a result of some weird demonic disease that I don't fully understand. But besides the name, it doesn't have that much to do with us."

Christian spoke slowly, words calculated and clear.

"Except… somehow, although their origin is different, the two groups are similar, in a way. We all need blood to survive, we all have heightened senses. So this is a good place for you to learn everything, except maybe how to deal with immortality. The biggest changes are that - the fact that your kind of vampires are immortal, don't have magic, and the sun is lethal to them. Except you don't need to worry about that one, I guess."

Christian raised an eyebrow at Simon, who chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, that. Long story, man. Maybe I can share later, I won't interrupt you."

Christian shook his head and narrowed his eyes, and although Simon knew he wouldn't push, he could also see that the other boy really was curious.

But it seemed more than that. Almost like… Startled, Simon realized it was as if Christian just longed for a friendly conversation, exchange of stories instead of just being used as Simon's guide to this world.

Simon decided he needed to tell Christian his story and make an effort to stick to him despite the boy trying to push everyone away. He also made a mental note to be more subtle about it than the ducklings were. He would start just in their room, in the safety and privacy of the shared space.

"Well, so, the vampires that we are, it's different. There are three subspecies, so to say. Dhampirs, Moroi and Strigoi. Moroi are like… It all starts with Moroi, they are the ones who were always there. No one is really sure where we came from, I think, but we are born and mortal, living our lives like any other person. The sun irritates us, but doesn't really hurt us. We just feed on blood and can do magic and stuff."

There was a slight smirk on his lips, almost unnoticeable, and yet easily betraying the kind of man Christian was inside his shell.

"The Moroi were there first. The Dhampirs and Strigoi all originate from them, and as such Moroi are… see themselves-" He corrected himself. "-as the leading group. Among the Moroi there is royalty. Twelve old families who are in power over all the subspecies. Once a monarch dies, a new one is elected from the oldest children, who have the status of princes and princesses, of those families."

Christian bit his lip, and for a moment, Simon wondered if he will continue at all. He was almost surprised when his roommate spoke up again.

"That's what I am. A Moroi prince. The Ozeras were once one of the most powerful royal families which means I am, theoretically, one of the first in line to the throne. But… Even if I wanted that, and I don't think I do, I am not really at risk of ever being elected since my own parents disgraced our family."

His eyes turned dark and although he kept his gaze on Simon, it was as if Christian was looking through him, and it sent chills down Simon's spine.

"The second group are Strigoi. No one knows who was the first Strigoi, but they also started out as Moroi, who in search of immortality willingly murdered someone, draining them of their blood… That way Strigoi were created, powerful, immortal, and without any values or morality. Empty, evil creatures. They originated from Moroi, but there is another way to become Strigoi, the non-consensual way… Just like with your kind, if a person, be it human or a dhampir, drinks Strigoi blood, and the Strigoi drinks their blood."

Christian closed his eyes and tucked his legs to his chest, curling in on himself, closing himself to the world. Somehow, Simon really had the urge to hug Christian. He hoped that, unlike as with Jace, he might be able to work up to a hug.

"The reason my family is disgraced and the whole school looks at me that way, is because my parents both willingly turned into Strigoi."

Simon felt as if Christian punched him in the gut with that single sentence. He lost everything, and instead of empathy and compassion he got hatred? But Christian wasn't done. This time when he locked his eyes with Simon his gaze was intense, piercing, focused.

"I was ten. I still remember what my parents were like, before, and as much as I hate it, I cling to those memories, because they were amazing. They were kind, and beautiful and caring, and they loved me with all their hearts. And in the end, it was a proof to that love, that they chose darkness and immortality instead, but still couldn't kill me, still chose to just bide their time, and wait until I was older, so they could turn me and we could be together forever…"

Christian laughed, void of joy and bitter.

"Days passed and I wasn't sure what happened. I was a child, I was home schooled at that point, I didn't know what Strigoi were, didn't know anything besides the fact mommy and daddy now had weird red eyes and treated me like air… Then one night, the Guardians, trained dhampirs who are our… sort of police force, fighting against Strigoi, they found out. They stormed the house, and I was there, watching, seeing with my own eyes, as my parents killed several people and tried to turn me before one of the guardians finally managed to kill them."

Christian's gaze softened and he smiled sadly at Simon.

"I think people are afraid of me, in a way. Always scared I will also make that choice, that I will kill one of them and become Strigoi, like my parents. But I've been there. I've seen them change and become completely different people. I will never forget seeing my own mother trying to attack me."

His voice turned into a whisper.

"I would never subject myself to such a fate."

Simon could still feel his heart thumping in his chest from the horror story that was his roommate's life, but Christian just shook himself out of it, and if it was nothing, casually continued.

"And then of course." He spoke, suddenly raising his voice. "There are the dhampirs, like the stalker in front of our door."

Startled, Simon realized the jab was meant at Mason, if the boy was indeed still there, and tried to shake off the weird feeling the change of atmosphere left clinging to his skin, and tuned in to listen.

"The Dhampirs were created when Moroi had romance with humans. They were born from such a union, but they can also be born from a union of a dhampir and a Moroi these days, and that's how their species keeps going now that we no longer socialize with humans. They're basically like humans but they have enhanced strength, speed and are generally very skilled fighters. They train to become guardians who protect the Moroi and keep our species safe from Strigoi."

"Okay so… you're like… a prince then? But a shunned prince?", asked Simon stunned. He was sitting heavy, staring at Christian. This society was messed up. "Man, your society really is messed up, dude."

Christian snorted and averted his eyes. "It's your society too now."

"So. Your parents are dead because they made poor choices and now everyone treats you like an outcast, even though you never made the same poor choices?", summed Simon up once more. "Man. You really are an alternate version of Jace."

"Who's Jace?", asked Christian confused.

"Okay, so. Jace is this ridiculous beautiful half-angel whose father literally tried to commit genocide on all of the Downworld. Well, not really father - but for a while everyone thought he actually was Jace's biological father. And in that time, everyone aside from his siblings shunned him. Like, they literally had a Dead or Alive thing out for him! They threw him into prison after being abducted and tortured! And afterward, his boss still bullied him out of his own home and Jace had to go and live with his brother's boyfriend."

Christian watched him surprised, a little startled at the heat and passion behind Simon's words. That… did sound awful. Literally all of that. He frowned softly.

"Yeah. It sucks", nodded Simon solemnly before cracking just the smallest smile. "But he's not alone. He has three siblings who love him unconditionally. And he has his brother's boyfriend and… uh… well. Me. Luke. Maia. Friends." Simon paused tentatively, tilting his head a little. "But… you don't… I mean… no one?"

"I just…", started Christian and shook his head.

He just didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted friends. He wanted to trust Mason and the others. But he was so used to being alone now, to being shunned and ridiculed.

If this turned out to be a prank, it was going to break him. Getting his hopes up that maybe there could be people who cared about him, people who wanted to spend time with him, but instead would then just humiliate him publicly.

"Look, I… I don't get what it's like to be hated for what your parents did. But I know what it's like to lose a parent, because I… I lost my father when I was little. And I know what it's like to be bullied and treated as an outsider", whispered Simon gently as he got up to go over to Christian's bed and sit down next to the Moroi. "I am not like you and I'll never understand all that you have been through, but I feel like I can relate… to some. And… And when I was alone, when I was bullied, when my father died, I had Clary. Clary is my best friend and she was strong for me, she still is. We would do everything for each other. And… I want to be your Clary, Christian. Because you deserve a friend."

Christian stared at him startled and in disbelief. Why would the new guy say that? After everything that Christian had just told him? Those stories, they should have chased Simon away. Made him want a different roommate or something.

No one wanted to willingly spend time with him. No one wanted to be his friend. Not truly. Not really. No one was ever kind to him, for he did not… deserve it. A lesson he had learned by now. He did not deserve kindness, consideration, love. His own parents had chosen power and immortality over him and if his own parents could not love him the way a child deserved, how could he possibly expect love from anyone else? Someone with no obligations toward him? Why would Simon say those things?

"Look. Just because we share a room, you… will not have to be seen with me. Just because I shared some horror-stories with you, you… don't have to pity me", muttered Christian.

"Dude. No. Shut up", demanded Simon with a huff and shook his head. "I want to be your friend. I don't have a lot of those myself, you know? It has nothing to do with pity, or convenience. You… You are not a bad person, Christian. You deserve friends."

Christian smiled but it was a small and sardonic one. "You really don't have to."

"But I want to", argued Simon stubbornly.

Outside the door, with his ear plastered to the wall, Mason smiled. Simon was new, but he had already proven himself to be quite a wonderful addition to this school.

 _/Grumpy Puppy\_

Christian blinked his eyes open to a sweet, comforting darkness enveloping him, soft moonlight falling through the cracks between the curtains. With a quick glance at his phone, he realized he slept in before it sunk in that it was Saturday and he didn't need to get up. With a yawn, he stretched, and settled deeper under the covers, soaking in some more of the comforting warmth.

Briefly, he considered staying in bed all night, never having to face the outside world when he didn't have to, but sadly, at some point he would have to eat.

Damn vampire life. Humans could prepare their meals and eat in the safe privacy of their own rooms, but he had to go to the damn cafeteria.

From the corner of his eyes, Christian saw Simon already dressed, sitting on his bed cross legged and typing on his laptop as his head moved to the music, oversized headphones on. Good lord. Not only was his roommate clingy, he was also hyperactive.

Christian groaned and thought back to the sweet days when he had the room all for himself.

With a long-suffering sigh, he eventually gave up on falling back asleep and dragged himself out of the bed and into the bathroom. Simon didn't even seem to notice him, eyes closed and head moving to whatever music he was listening to.

He liked a nice, cold shower to calm him down and wake him up properly. The only way to effectively get rid of the last clingy warmth and urge to curl back together in his bed.

The shower was also a wonderful opportunity to clear his head. There was so much going on inside his head - with his new roommate who seemingly had decided to become his friend, as well as… whatever it was that Mason and his friends were doing.

The majority of Christian still believed that this was a prank, but a tiny, nagging part actually believed Mason was trying to become… friends. It wasn't even just the hopeful little corner of his mind, it was a part that genuinely thought the redhead had good intentions.

The thought made Christian feel warm, warmer than his comfortable bed had. The thought of someone wanting to spend time with him, to become his friends, not out of mockery…

It was too good to be true and therein laid the problem. Sighing, he got out of the shower. Why would Mason want to be friends with Christian? They were already a functioning group of friends, they had no need for Christian. They were… popular. In a way, at least among the dhampirs - Christian knew Mason and Eddie were well-respected among them, were strong. Maybe even among the Moroi, not that Christian could tell too well; it wasn't like he had any friends into whose gossip he might tap into. But Aaron Drozdov and Natalie Dashkov… They both did have a certain sway, due to their families alone. Though, from what Christian had observed, other Moroi didn't seem to take Natalie too seriously due to her hyperactive nature.

That was what might be the oddest thing about their group. Moroi following a dhampir. But then again, Ralf and Jesse had proven to be quite the followers - before the unholy union of Mason and Natalie as friends, Ralf and Jesse used to blindly follow Mia around.

It was slightly disturbing how much he seemed to know about this group of friends despite not being a part of them. Perhaps he should stop just watching people… or more specifically them.

Frowning annoyed, he wanted to get changed just to find that he had completely forgotten to bring a change of clothes. Figures. He was so distracted with all those… those people, getting invested and confusing him. Glaring in utter irritation, he wrapped his towel tightly around his waist and got out of the bathroom.

/ _Simon Drools Over a Puppy_ \

Simon blinked confused when he noticed that the bed next to him was empty. Where had his roommate disappeared to?

But before he could organize a search party, Simon heard the bathroom door creek and watched Christian exit the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

His always so neat, dark hair was clinging to his cheeks, framing his face and somehow managing to make his cheekbones look even sharper. Seriously, how was that fair.

Water was running down Christian's chest - and this was even more unfair. This vampire was unfairly gorgeous. With his strong chest, broad shoulders and that very nicely defined six pack. No hair, no marks, only pure, soft-looking skin, covering firm muscles.

If this was half the view Simon would get from a shirtless Jace, he was pretty sure he would not be able to contain himself. Christian was not as well-trained as Jace, that much was obvious (thanks to Jace's far too tight shirts, which, also unfair), but damn did Christian look hot. If Simon was treated to that kind of view, golden-blonde hair framing that angelic face like a halo, water running down a sun-kissed and rune-adored torso… Yeah, Simon would pretty much stand no chance to that temptation. He'd be up and on his knees trying to chase the droplets of water with his tongue, worshiping that temple of a body within the blink of an eye.

Simon's face lit up bright-red when Christian cleared his throat, pointedly glaring at Simon as though he wanted to say "You done ogling me yet or do you need another minute?", which would be such a Jace-thing to say, but Christian's posture and the blush on his face made it clear that, unlike his Shadowhunter-doppelganger, Christian was clearly uncomfortable with the attention and didn't really know what to do with it.

"Sorry. Really. Super sorry. I do not mean to be that creepy kind of roommate", muttered Simon, covering his face with his hands. "It's just… you look eerily much like Jace."

"The… angel, or what was it you called him?", asked Christian as he got dressed.

"Well, technically a Nephil so a half-angel, but he has extra angel-blood, which basically means he's a full angel, so yeah", nodded Simon confidently. "You two look so much alike, it's freaky. So, I kinda just… uh, spaced out because I was thinking if that's what he'd look like shirtless. Which, I realize, sounds super creepy. Again. And I'm sorry. Again. It's just that I have this super ridiculous and pointless crush on Jace and yeah…"

"You're so weird", muttered Christian amused and shook his head.

"I know", sighed Simon and hung his head.

Once Christian was decently dressed and Simon felt less awkward about looking at him (seriously, he needed to stop being in awe at gorgeous people. At this point in his life, it just wasn't healthy for him anymore. Between Clary, Isabelle, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Maia and Raphael, he felt like the entire supernatural community was just Gorgeous People. And so far, this academy was so not helping with that perception).

"I could show you a picture of him?", offered Simon with the smallest grin.

"Sure", shrugged Christian and sat down next to Simon on the bed.

Simon smiled at him for a moment before grabbing his phone and scrolling through it for a good picture. He paused at a selfie he had taken on the day of the celebration.

The day they had defeated Valentine.

Drunken Luke was smiling brightly as he stood in the middle, one arm wrapped around Clary, one arm around Jace. Jace had complained all evening and dodged Luke's attempt to hug him, which had made Luke all the happier when he finally did catch the blonde. And that, in return, had prompted Simon to take the picture.

On Clary's side were Maia, Bat and Simon squeezing in, Simon at the edge of the picture, holding the camera and trying to angle it so they all fit in (he had half succeeded, everyone was cut in some way, even though they had crouched down and squeezed together), while next to Jace were Isabelle, Alec and Magnus, Magnus and Alec only having eyes for each other after having just reconnected.

It was a nice photo. Simon loved the photo. It… felt like family.

"See, this is Jace", stated Simon as he shook the warm, fuzzy feeling off. He zoomed in on Jace's face, until the light blush and happy smile were easier to make out. How was the hardass Shadowhunter allowed to be this cute…? "See how pretty he is? All golden-haired angel. But also, see how freakishly much he looks like you? He even has heterochromia, just like you! I swear, you two must be clones!"

But Christian just ignored him and took the phone away from him, zooming in some more, but… moving away from Jace's face? Why? Instead, he seemed focused on the ring around Jace's neck. Something Simon had noticed a lot too, mainly so because he really liked that neck and the way the thin silver-chain clung to it looked rather pretty.

"That's his family ring", stated Simon casually, unable to bear the silence. "The Herondale family ring. They all have one. Clary got the Fairchild family ring from her mother, before she… well… died. And Izzy, my friend and kind of adopted sister of Jace yeah it's kinda complicated, she told me the Lightwoods have one too. It's a family heirloom of the old Shadowhunters families. And Jace recently learned that he's actually part of a really old fancy family - the Herondales. He got the ring from his grandmother."

"Herondale", repeated Christian slowly, tasting the name on his tongue as he stared at the ring. "I'm pretty sure I saw the insignia on this ring before. And heard that name."

"You… did?", asked Simon curiously.

"Mh. My family, the Ozeras, they're… royals. So, our family tree has been tracked down peculiarly. And as a child, I studied it. I studied it a lot. I'm fairly certain that a couple generations ago…"

Absentmindedly, Christian got off the bed and knelt in front of his own, pulling an old and dusted wooden box out. There was a pained expression on his face as he opened it and Simon tentatively stepped closer. From the looks of it, it were memorabilia of his family.

"The last things I have of them", muttered Christian as he unrolled a scroll - a family tree - and traced along the branches with his fingers, up from Christian Ozera to Lucas Ozera and farther up, seven generations up to two siblings.

Simon stared and blinked surprised. Ivanna Ozera ∞ William Herondale. Herondale. And beneath them, a snakey line leading to the very insignia from Jace's ring. Simon even put his phone down beside it to compare, but yes, the two herons and the elegant H.

"But… But does that… mean what I think it means…?", asked Simon slowly. "That… That you and Jace are related? Is that why you look so much alike…?"

"Perhaps", shrugged Christian with a frown as he took the phone to get another proper look at Jace, pulling it up so he could see Jace's eyes. "Definitely."

"That… sounded sure", grunted Simon.

"The golden corner in his left eye", stated Christian, pointing at it. "It's… kind of a birthmark of the Ozeras. Which means he… must be an Ozera."

Christian frowned deeply, unsure what to do with that information. Sure, he had family left. Distant family too. And they were exactly that; distant. Christian was pretty much alone. On all fronts. Now he had odd people trying to be his friends and one of them happened to have a crush on a possible Ozera-descendant…?

He definitely needed breakfast first before he could contemplate the implications.

"I'm going to get breakfast", grunted Christian, pausing to look at Simon. "...Where exactly have you been eating this past week? Because I haven't seen you in the cafeteria once."

"We have a cafeteria?", asked Simon and perked up. "Yeah, I kind of got a… short tour. And I had, uh, 'packed lunch' from my best friend. But… I ran out anyway. I mean, I totally can a few days without but yeah, I start to feel a little… peckish."

Christian snorted at that and shook his head, motioning for Simon to just follow him. Simon smiled at him brightly, as though he was grateful that Christian was inviting him along.

He opened the door, still looking at Simon, unprepared for anything to be on his way, and as such he didn't notice a sleeping dhampir on the doorstep...

/ _Puppy Stumbles Over a Dhampir_ \

Mason got woken up by something heavy colliding with him.

He opened his eyes to find himself staring into a set very pretty heterochromatic ones, making him quickly realize Christian clearly didn't notice he was still asleep on their doorstep and tripped over him.

And he fell in such a nice position too, his body pressed against Mason, lips inches apart.

But it was too early. Mason wasn't going to ruin his hard work by not being able to control himself, regardless of how soft and plush those lips looked, especially up close. There would be time for everything, and befriending came before trying to kiss the other vampire.

"Holy shit, you have pretty eyes."

And fuck, Mason did not mean to say that.

Christian scrambled to his feet, realizing what happened, jumping away from Mason as if burned. His face was red with embarrassment, but silent fury lit up his eyes and the dhampir stood up slowly, head ducked, trying to look apologetic and not get set on fire.

"I'm sorry-"

"Why the fuck were you sleeping under my door?"

"I just, sorry, I just wanted to talk to you but you wouldn't let me in and then I kind of… fell asleep. In my defense, I told you that I would stay until you talk to me."

God, he needed to get a grip on himself. Trying to make friends wasn't easy but Mason really should have considered how stalkerish he was behaving. Christian looked like he was about to say something, and Mason tried to focus and not on the fact Christian looked bloody hot when fuming and he wasn't wearing the usual boring suit.

Not that Christian wasn't rocking the suits, but somehow, in just a t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms, he looked edible. And holy shit, Mason wasn't that kind of a vampire, he needed to stop. Even though Christian made it really hard on him, looking so adorable and sexy at the same time. The pants were so low-riding, shirt messed up from the fall and the hast way in which Christian had jumped up, revealing a sliver of pale skin and a hipbone. Too tempting.

But Christian didn't yell at him. He didn't say a word. He wordlessly marched away, Simon stumbling after him and suddenly Mason decided.

Fuck it.

He overstepped every rule already, what's pushing it even further?

He ran after the Moroi, catching up with him and jogging backwards in front of him, despite the other vampire's attempts to ignore him.

"Listen, Christian, I am really sorry about that. I just genuinely wanted to talk to you and you rejected me and clearly I don't do well with rejection because I'm a stubborn little shit so I just stayed under your door and I kinda forgot to go back to my room. I didn't mean to invade your privacy, seriously."

Christian stayed silent, Simon looking hilariously uncomfortable behind them. With sudden determination, somehow motivated by the lack of Christian screaming at him or running away from him, Mason went in for another hit.

"Listen, what I actually wanted to talk to you about… The training week is starting this Monday, and I still haven't got myself a partner…"

Liar, his own brain told him, remembering arranging being paired with Christian with Mr. Belikov two days ago. Monday morning they would end up assigned together no matter what.

"...so I was wondering if you could be my charge?"

Christian stopped, Mason falling on his ass at the suddenness of it.

"No. And stop following me."

And with that, Christian walked into the direction of the cafeteria, Simon sending an apologetic look to Mason.

Oh well. Mission less than successful, but even if he lost the battle, Mason wasn't done with this war.

...And he really should stop approaching it that way. Military strategy was clearly not working well on befriending.

 _/Simon Freaks the Fuck Out About the Cafeteria\_

Simon craned his neck so much it ached, staring at the redhead for as long as possible.

So it had taken Mason this long to realize Christian had pretty eyes? But the level of awkwardly blurting it out was so relatable. Honestly, if Simon would have Jace stumbling literally into his lap…? Simon might just faint.

Wait.

That was because it would be Jace. So. If Christian had the same effect on Mason as Jace had on him… Oh god! Oh god, oh god, oh god. Mason was really gone on Christian.

A broad, giant grin spread over Simon's lips as he followed Christian along.

"Wait, why did you say no to Mason being your Guardian? Do you already have one?", asked Simon suddenly, frowning in confusion.

"No. And stop asking. It's enough I have to put up with some dhampir for a week, I don't need to be stuck with the dhampir that keeps stalking me."

Simon wanted to say something more, but the words escaped him as they finally reached their destination… and passed right through it.

The cafeteria was maybe the only thing that reminded Simon of a normal school and didn't fit into the St. Vladimir's Academy creepy overall atmosphere. There were tables, and there were jocks and dollish girls and nerds and there was food that looked unappetizing.

But Christian passed right through it and went into a different direction.

"Wait, weren't we going to the cafeteria? Wasn't that the cafeteria?"

Christian looked at him as if Simon grew a second head and kept going.

"Yes. That was a dhampir cafeteria. We're going to the Moroi cafeteria."

"What?" Simon stopped, dumbfounded, but Christian kept walking and the former mundane soon had to run to catch up with him. "You have different cafeterias? Why? What is this? Is this like some sort of a racial segregation from the medieval-"

Simon stopped when he ran straight into his roommate's back when Christian finally stopped.

"Simon."

Simon looked up at him and tried pointedly not to think that right now, slightly annoyed, but perfectly composed and standing tall, Christian looked every inch the regal Prince that he was, even despite the casual attire.

"This isn't racial segregation or medieval times class discrimination. Dhampirs eat food. Moroi drink blood. It's that simple. Come on, we're here."

"Oh."

Simon trudged after Christan into the room, a huge space painted with white and filled with fancy sofas that looked more like a reception of a hotel… or maybe a plastic surgery clinique-

Focus, Lewis.

-than like a school cafeteria. Confused, Simon sat next to Christian and turned to the Moroi, who seemed altogether unfazed.

"Here? What is here? This doesn't look like a cafeteria."

Christian seemed torn between finding how lost Simon was amusing or pathetic… or at least he looked like that to Simon. Christian didn't give off a very friendly vibe on his best day, let alone after Mason riled him up.

"This isn't the cafeteria exactly yet. It's the waiting room."

"Waiting room?"

"Yes. There isn't enough stations for everyone to come and go as they please. It's everyone's day off so people all come in to eat. We have to wait."

Stations? In the end, Simon decided to not voice anymore of his really numerous questions and just wait to see instead… But damn. This wasn't a normal cafeteria, was it? Simon wasn't sure what he was going to see…

Honestly, he wasn't quite sure what he was seeing.

Was this like… a hospital? At first glance, yes. The separators, the whole clinical optics, the waiting room. It took Simon a second glance to realize that this was not what it was.

He watched in mild mortification how one of the vampires - Moroi, was it - was led to one of the so-called stations, between the separators, where a woman sat. The woman smiled pleasantly and the Moroi smiled back, before going full-vampire and just… sinking his teeth into her arm and drinking from her. This was… This…

"Feeding stations", squeaked Simon in utter mortification, eyes widening.

"Well, yeah", grunted Christian with a confused frown. "What… were you expecting?"

"Heated-up blood. A menu where you can pick between pig, bull, or human blood types. But you get it, you know, in a mug", sputtered Simon, backing off. "Not… Not like this."

"What's the problem?", asked Christian, carefully stepping up to Simon. "It's all consensual. The humans agree to give their blood. They're not held captive here or coerced into doing it."

"T-That… I-It's still morally wrong!", exclaimed Simon, gesturing wildly. "Christian. Do you know what vampire venom does to a human? They're here because they're addicts. T-This… This is all kinds of wrong, Chris!"

Christian barely managed to open his mouth when Simon had already sped out of the cafeteria, still shocked and wildly disgusted. This had to be against Clave rules. Simon may not be fully familiar with those, but this was totally against them! Right?

He should probably ask someone who might know. He should definitely tell someone from the Clave he could trust. There was only one person that came to mind and as soon as he reached his room, he scrambled for his phone and dialed his number one.

"Clary, they're keeping humans as livestock!", blurted Simon out as soon as the call connected.

"...What? Hello, Simon?", asked Clary confused. "Slow down. Say that again."

"I don't know the rules, but they are definitely breaking them! They have a cafeteria here, that's like… feeding stations! Where vampires feed from humans! And it's just wrong!", exclaimed Simon nervously. "Please, Clary, do something. You're a badass Shadowhunter now, right? Come and do something"

"Okay. Okay, Si, just wait. I'll… I'll talk to Alec", promised Clary. "Just stay calm for now?"

Calm? Sure. Because Simon was the master of being calm.

* * *

 _Author's note: Next chapter, Jace, Izzy and Clary are going to come to the rescue - well, more or less. They come to investigate the rule violation! Meaning our puppies are finally going to meet :O  
_


	5. Jace Takes a Mission

Ashzera || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Double Puppy Dare || Jimon || Vampire Academy || Ashzera

Title: Double Puppy Dare – A Daylighter Among Moroi

Fandoms: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments | Vampire Academy

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Vampire Academy_ movie reserved to Angry Films, the books the movie is based off and its characters belong to Richelle Mead. All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand entirely belongs to Kimmy and Takara_Phoenix. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace & Mason/Christian

Side Pairings: Magnus/Alec, Isabelle/Natalie, Jesse/Ralf, Rose/Lissa

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Raphael Santiago

Vampire Academy Characters: Christian Ozera, Mason Ashford, Natalie Dashkov, Edison 'Eddie' Castile, Aaron Drozov, Jesse Zeklos, Ralf Sarcozy, Vasilisa 'Lissa' Sabina Rhea Dragomir, Rosemarie 'Rose' Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov, Victor Dashkov

Summary: By becoming a Daylighter, Simon Lewis became an exception. The first turned vampire to be accepted into Saint Vladimir's Academy. There, he makes new friends – and new discoveries.

His arrival and friendship with Mason Ashford turns the world of Christian Ozera upside down. And things don't exactly calm down when Simon calls in the Shadowhunters.

 **Double Puppy Dare**

 _A Daylighter Among Moroi_

 _Chapter 4: Jace Takes a Mission_

 _/Jace and the Girls Take a Mission\_

It's been a week. A week since Simon got on a plane to Montana. A week since Jace had behaved like a dick and pretended nothing happened, a week of Clary being pissed at him and Izzy being annoyed because something was going on, and she didn't know what…

Jace was hiding something.

Izzy always found pride in the fact she could read people like books, even people like Alec, who did great at hiding from the world.

But Jace, Jace was actually good at hiding. Not just from the world, but from Izzy. With Alec, Izzy could tell what he was hiding. With Jace, she just knew he was hiding something.

But she wouldn't be his sister if she didn't make it her mission to find out.

"What-? Izzy!"

Clary yelped, voice high-pitched as Izzy grabbed her arm and dragged her behind herself, set in the direction Jace disappeared in.

"Iz, damn, let me go." Clary managed to free herself from Isabelle's grip, but obediently followed the other girl anyway. "Where are we going?"

Izzy's smirk was positively dangerous as she opened the door to the library, locking them behind herself with a rune.

By the time Jace looked up, it was too late.

Seeing the realisation he was trapped in his eyes was truly beautiful.

"Hey, sis!" He smiled, forced and panicked as he stood up, trying to find an escape route, only to get pushed back onto the sofa by Clary.

"Jace, my favourite brother…"

"Well, not that the competition was hard…"

Clary ignored the remark safe for a small smile and continued.

"...you see, Jace, Izzy here thinks you have something interesting to tell us."

Jace turned to Izzy with a perfectly artificial smile and wide eyes.

"I… do? About… what?"

Izzy leaned closer to him, playing with his Herondale ring and grinning like a shark as she whispered into his ear.

"About that time, a few days ago, when you made a jerk out of yourself by cruelly attacking Simon?"

Jace's eyes looked like they were going to get out of orbit and he himself seemed to be trying to melt into the couch.

"Yeah, you know, he's been pretty upset about that. I mean, you may not be best friends, you can refuse to hug him, you can banter… But telling him to get lost? That wasn't nice, Jace."

Clary's fierce aura was glowing like her hair.

"I didn't…"

"...mean to?" Izzy flattered her eyelashes at him. "But if you didn't mean to, then why did you say it?"

In a desperate last attempt, Jace tried to use his angelic speed to ran away, only to be dragged back onto the sofa by both his sisters, each holding onto one of his wrists. He allowed himself to fall with fear and resignation in his gaze and what was not a squeak.

"Spill, little brother."

Jace momentarily forgot his panic to get indignant.

"I'm older than you, Iz!"

"And yet you don't behave that way, insulting your crush like you were a kid tugging on his braids."

Jace's face flooded scarlet.

"I don't…"

Clary's glare was enough to stop his poor attempt at protesting. He crossed his arms, hiding his chin in his chest, pouting and huffing like a kicked puppy.

"So what if I have a crush on Simon?"

Before the girls could reassure him, though, a shocked gasp came from across them, and all three looked up, surprised to see Alec leaning against one of the book shelves, spluttering and looking taken out of his element.

He must have been browsing the library and neither Jace nor the girls noticed him in the huge space, but he clearly heard them once their started the conversation in an otherwise silent room.

"Simon?!"

Jace's eyes got even wider and more panicked, if that was possible. He ignored Isabelle and Clary and shot out of his spot to stand before Alec, looking small and chastised by just this one word.

"Alec, I swear, I had no idea before this happened, I would have never thought I am not straight, I mean, when I look back at it now, I am not straight, I know I am not, but I thought if I liked girls, then I could just make the rest go away, and I swear I only realised lately, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am I didn't know back then and couldn't reciprocate your feel-"

It was only Alec's hands on both his shoulders that managed to finally stop his rambling, making him take a shaky breath that he forgot about when speaking. His eyes shone bright and glossy, and his lip had a slight quiver to it, making Alec bite his own lip and remind himself to speak words of assurance first and steal Jace to put him in bed and feed him chocolate later.

"Jace. Hey, breathe in, okay? Deep breaths, focus on the bond and try to calm down." Alec did his best to send some relaxing vibes across the bond instead of his own worry about his brother. "Hey, better?"

Jace offered a small, shy nod.

"Listen. I'm sorry I came off like that. I was just surprised. Forget my stupid crush, it's in the past, I have Magnus now, and we're going to get you your own Magnus, no matter what gender. I'm just… I was surprised."

He hurried to explain, afraid of how that sounded to his own ears.

"I mean, not bad surprised, just.. Honestly, it's not even the sexuality thing. I mean, damn, that is kinda… I need a while to process that and I am so sitting you down for a long talk about that because hell, I wanna talk with you about so much stuff, but that can come later."

He shook his head, trying to get his point across as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the bookshelf with a smirk.

"I'm just surprised, because… Of all people, Jace, you crush on Simon?"

Alec smiled as he could see the stress visibly flow off Jace. And okay, he earned that punch.

And Jace? Honestly, Jace was glad, because that went better than expected, but that didn't mean it went well. How could it ever go well when his meddling siblings found out about his stupid crush?

So when, the next morning, Jace found an assignment on his desk to go on a two month mission to investigate St. Vladimir's Academy, mission sanctioned by the head of Institute himself, Jace was mildly pissed off, but not really surprised.

But he stayed silent.

And if he went a bit harder on Alec during their training… well, no slacking, Shadowhunters are meant to show their best even at training, right?

It was only the next day, before they stepped through a portal made by Magnus, that Jace learned what this really was about. Apparently, Simon had called Clary yesterday with some disturbing intel on St. Vladimir's Academy. She had talked to Izzy about it, also about Simon in general - and about what had transpired last week, leading to the two girls cornering Jace and demanding answers. Apparently, they had been very set on going on this mission but they had needed to hear for themselves why Jace had been an utter dick.

Alec had sanctioned the mission and assigned it to Isabelle, Clary and Jace.

"We're meeting Simon outside the school", stated Clary.

Jace nodded in acknowledgment, but didn't speak. He had to confront Simon. If the vampire was still angry with him…? Thinking that Jace didn't like him, didn't want him around? What if Simon hated him now? Not that Jace wouldn't deserve it…

He paused when Simon came into sight.

Simon wasn't alone though, he was with two others. A girl, short and excited, and a boy, tall and red-haired. The two turned toward the approaching Shadowhunters at Simon's enthusiastic greeting. The stupid vampire was waving wildly, looking as though he hadn't seen any of them in years, instead of just mere days. Then again, knowing Simon and Clary, a week might just be the longest time they had gone without seeing each other. Jace would be making fun of it, if there was an instance of such a long stretch of not seeing Alec. Jace could see that, if Simon were a Shadowhunter, the two of them would make an excellent pair of parabatai. Simon and Clary, in many aspects, reminded him of himself and Alec.

"Clary!", exclaimed Simon as he ran up the last couple steps to hug her tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Si. Luke, Maia and Bat send their regards", grinned Clary, returning the hug.

Isabelle and Jace came to stand slightly behind them, looking around curiously. Or, at least Jace tried to, until he suddenly had a ginger standing right in front of him. A little too close in front of him. Bright blue-green eyes were staring very intensely into his own.

"Amazing", whispered the redhead. "Even their eyes are the same. It's creepy how much they look alike. Like the world was not burdened enough with one such beauty…"

Jace wasn't entirely sure what the redhead was talking about, but he appreciated the compliment. After all, the vampire was quite attractive too, so Jace offered him a cocky grin and the slightest leer as he winked. That however seemed to startled the other.

"Okay, I take it back. They are nothing alike."

"Guys! Those are Natalie and Mason. And these here are my girls. Clary and Isabelle. And that's…", started Simon enthusiastically just to falter a little. "You brought Jace."

"We brought Jace", confirmed Clary a bit amused as she introduced herself to Mason. "Now Simon has two redheads in his life, huh?"

"The way he makes you sound, he does need a redhead to keep him alive. Figured I'd fill the role until he's safely returned into your hands, Miss Fray", replied Mason with a charming smile.

"I like this one!", commented Clary, laughing softly.

"You're gorgeous", whispered Natalie in awe, staring wide-eyed up at Isabelle. "I've heard that Shadowhunters carry the blood of angels, but I didn't expect them to actually look divine."

Isabelle blushed, unsure what to do with such an honest compliment. "Thank… you."

"So… What are you doing here?", asked Simon carefully, hands in his pockets, looking at Jace while the other four were busy talking among themselves. "Thought you couldn't wait to get rid of me…?"

By the Angel, Jace hated the way Simon looked at him. Like he really believed that. Like he really thought Jace was such a self-centered asshole who just didn't care. He hated it.

"You really believe that?", asked Jace with gritted teeth. "After everything? After I nearly let you drain me to save your life, you really think I don't care about you at all?"

"You said-", started Simon defensively.

"I said what I had to say to make you go here!", growled Jace. "Because you're a stubborn idiot, but this is what you need. Education, so you won't constantly get yourself killed! Because I can't always be there to save your ass!"

With that and a huff did Jace turn around and just walk away, fuming too much to trust himself around the vampire any longer. Simon made him feel thing he wasn't sure he should feel. And he made him say those things too, which was just so, so stupid. He shouldn't admit those things. They made him weak. He was weak. Simon made him weak.

 _/The Puppies Finally Meet\_

Christian was rather confused by his roommate, if he was being honest. Yesterday, he had just run out of lunch with a horrified look on his face and afterward… he had acted even more weird than normally. Okay, so Christian wasn't blind. He knew it was awkward.

He had seen Moroi befriend their meals. That was just… Christian didn't like talking to people, why would he talk to his food? But the fact that his food could talk, therein laid the problem.

Still.

This was how it had always been and how it would always be. What did Simon want to change about it? Lesson one about vampires: they did not like change.

So deep in his thoughts, he didn't even fully realize where he was going, until he ran straight into someone with their head just as far in the clouds as Christian. Both of them landed on their asses and turned to glare at the other for running into them.

Only that it was most bizarre.

Like looking into a mirror that was somehow wrong.

The blonde had looked a lot like Christian on the photo already, but in real life…? It was startling. Sure, Christian knew how to shave and his hair was shorter than the blonde's. But otherall? They could pass as twins.

Next to the two, Mason and the others came to a halt. Though Mason was the only one who couldn't suppress his laughter. The way Jace and Christian sat on the ground, with their heads tilted and staring at each other, it reminded him far too much of two young puppies who had never-ever met another puppy before. Simply endearing.

"Holy shit, you cloned Jace", whispered Isabelle, smacking Simon on the arm. "You horn-dog."

Simon made an undignified sound at the implication, cheeks aflame. "I did not clone Jace! I don't know how to clone! That's not the kind of magic that's being taught here! ...Right, Nat?"

"Right", confirmed Natalie, though she was still staring at Isabelle like the Shadowhunter was a goddess who had come down from Olympus to grace them with her presence (Simon could relate hard to that one. Isabelle was fierce and impressive and too gorgeous to be true. Upon first meeting her, he had been as stumped.)

"I didn't clone Jace! They're related!", exclaimed Simon defensively, pouting a little.

"We're what? Who is this?!", asked Jace, snapping out of it to stare at his vampire instead.

"How about you get off the floor and we go somewhere to talk?", suggested Mason calmly.

They ended up in Simon and Christian's room and due to the mass of people, Mason more than gladly claimed Christian's bed to sit on, though Christian deliberately placed Natalie between them and even then, kept some distance. Why did his puppy have to be so shy…?

Christian glared at Mason, trying to keep his distance to the redhead. Why did the dhampir have to be so clingy…? Instead, he focused on his doppelgänger for now. Jace Herondale.

"Well. What did you mean there, Lewis?", asked Jace in irritation to mask his unease.

Jace did not appreciate not knowing or understanding something. And family… family was even more complicated. He had a grandmother now. Imogen. But that was it. There were no other Herondales (unless he counted Tessa, but she was a Carstairs now), of that he was sure.

"Christian, he's from a royal vampire family", started Simon, gesturing a little as he stood in the middle of the room, new friends on Christian's bed and Shadowhunters on Simon's (Jace was on Simon's bed. Jace was on Simon's bed. Simon feared he might faint). "And a couple generations ago, some great-great-great-great-great-aunt of his married a William Herondale."

Jace frowned and licked his lips slowly, turning to watch Christian carefully. Christian understood the look he was getting so he, reluctantly, got his family tree out of its hiding place to show it to Jace.

"Ivanna Ozera and William Herondale. Parents to Edmund Herondale", read Jace softly, tracing the names. "Edmund. I've heard that name before from aunt Tessa."

"...Who's aunt Tessa? I thought you only had one relative? The Inquisitor?", asked Isabelle

"Tessa Gray. Dunno if she counts as a Herondale. But yeah, she's like my… great-great-great-grandmother. Aunt sounds better", muttered Jace with a defensive half-shrug. "Magnus introduced us. After… he learned that I'm a Herondale. Tessa was married to Will Herondale, who was named after his grandfather and whose father's name was Edmund. She's been telling me about the Herondales she knew, back in the day. But… yeah, even on the family tree, Will's grandmother was always just a smudged name. 'No one ever talked about her', is what Tessa said."

"Well, Ivanna Ozera was a Moroi. Shadowhunters, in general and particularly back then, didn't like Downworlders", offered Christian. "Their marriage was a scandal on all sides. She should have married someone of importance, not some Shadowhunter."

Jace frowned. Why could he not get uncomplicated relatives? Tessa, a warlock far-off-removed. Now this… vampire, even farther removed.

"Your eyes are the proof that we're related", continued Christian, seeing the skeptical look on Jace's face. "The hazel in your left eye. It's… kind of like a birthmark. A symbol of the Ozera-family."

Jace blinked slowly and reached one hand up to touch just beneath his eye. "I always thought that had been father's fault…"

It was barely whispered, not even spoken consciously. But it was enough to get Simon's blood boiling. This bastard, who had hurt and scarred Jace so much, emotionally crippled the blonde and literally snatched him out of the womb - he also made Jace believe that this absolutely beautiful and mesmerizing physical feature of his was just… a result of the abuse? How dare he. Now, Simon was even happier that he had found Christian.

"Well, it's not. It's a mark of your royal status among the Moroi", stated Simon flippantly. "Because you're like… a… prince now."

Oh god. Jace was like a prince now. How did Simon even still stand any chance…?

"Now that we've cleared that… What exactly are you three doing here, angels?", asked Mason, looking at Jace, Clary and Isabelle curiously.

"I kind of… panic-called them about the cafeteria", admitted Simon sheepishly and ducked his head. "I mean, that's… totally against like all the regulations!"

"What is? Eating?"

"No! Drinking… blood."

Simon made a vague gesture with his hand, as if it explained everything. Natalie seemed very confused and looked at Simon like she wasn't sure he was alright.

"Simon. You do know you're a vampire?"

"What? No! That's not what I mean. I mean… the drinking from humans thing! I mean, why the fuck can't you drink blood from mugs like normal vampires? You're… you're making addicts out of those people for no reason."

Simon's eyes unconsciously shifted to Isabelle with a sympathetic look.

"That's wrong."

He finished softly, looking at Natalie, who seemed kinda shocked, as if she never considered the possibility but it was making her sick now that she thought about it. Mason seemed strangely… understanding, nodding slightly with a knowing look in his eyes, as if Simon wasn't the first person to be mildly disgusted by the idea.

"By the way!"

Clary perked up, breaking the awkward silence. She grabbed her backpack and dug into it, after a while producing a thermos with a triumphant grin.

"Thought after the freaky cafeteria you wouldn't use, you may be hungry."

She threw the thermos at Simon who gripped it happily and opened it, sipping blood through a straw as if it was a strawberry milkshake. While the picture was rather strange, Christian had to admit it seemed relatively less unusual than biting into a dazed looking stranger's forearm.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Mason had somehow changed places with Natalie and started creeping closer to him on the bed. trying not to look like he was fleeing, but getting more and more uncomfortable with the onslaught of too many strangers, Mason, and a guy who was apparently his cousin, he stood up, clearing his throat and walking over to his desk, grabbing his jacket and the bag, relieved to see the clock on the wall was on his side.

"As lovely as this gathering is, I am afraid I will have to break it. The class is in 10 minutes. We have to go. And you, if you're here about the…" He turned to the Shadowhunters, looking at his blonde doppelgänger. "...cafeteria issue, you should go speak to Headmistress Kirova."

He walked out of the room, trying not to focus on the footsteps of Natalie and Mason following him or the sounds of Simon choking behind him, and whispering to Clary about what sort of bloodthirsty monster Kirova was.

He wasn't entirely wrong.

But as he tried to ignore Mason walking next to him, with a dangerous smile on his face, he focused most of all on the dread of what was coming. It was Monday, and right now he was walking into his doom.

They were about to be assigned dhampirs for the training week.

 _/Protective (Future) Boyfriend Bodyguards\_

"So the headmistress is a bitch. Sounds great." Isabelle said, getting up, and dragging Clary up with her. "Not sure about you, but me, I'd like to follow the Jace-clone before we have to face that. I'm curious what kind of class you guys have here. And anyway, Simon… Don't you need to be there too?"

Simon's eyes widened as he put the thermos aside, glancing at the clock, and started packing frantically. By the time they got to the school pitch, where the first class was taking place, everyone was standing in two rows, Moroi on one side, and dhampirs on the other.

Simon hurried to take his place at the end with the Moroi, while the three Shadowhunters leaned against the pillars, watching the gathering. From what Simon quickly explained on the way, apparently the dhampir kids trained to become Moroi bodyguards one day, and for a week they got assigned as such, to test it in school environment.

With a frown, Jace silently counted the students on both sides and noticed, displeased, that the number of dhampirs was not equal to the number of Moroi. Or rather, it was equal to the number of actual Moroi… but there was also Simon on their side. Would that mean Simon would be left without a guardian?

Jace waited patiently as the teacher read the list of names, a spectacle not too dissimilar to reading a phonebook and about as interesting.

"Dashkov, Castille."

Natalie went to stand with some guy, leaving only a few students behind.

"Ozera… Ashford."

The torches in the corridor all lit up at once the moment the words left the teacher's mouth. He looked at them, strangely unstartled, before sending Christian an unimpressed look and reading on.

Vaguely, Jace remembered reading about Moroi before coming here, and about them having elemental magic. Christian must be a fire user. Judging by the startled look on Simon's face, he did not know that.

Christian refused to make eye-contact with Mason, who was failing completely at trying to hide his grin, and he marched to stand together with slow, measured steps, looking positively dangerous.

"Okay, last one, Lewis, Smith."

The teacher looked up, as if startled to notice there were no more dhampirs.

"Smith?"

"She broke her leg, sir." Some dhampir girl said sweetly from the row.

"And by that…" Jace noticed Mason stood close to them now that the assignments got handed out and they broke the orderly formation. "...she means _she_ broke her leg. We learn to kill at school, lovers spats' can get a bit aggressive."

Jace smirked, but turned his attention back to Simon, who looked resigned and shifty where he was left alone.

"Okay, Lewis, looks like you've got it easy. No one's going to attack you this wee-"

"Excuse me."

Jace wasn't sure what came over him, as he broke away from his pillar and marched into the middle of the pitch, bringing the teacher's attention onto himself.

"Good morning, sir. My name is Jace Herondale. From the New York Institute. We are here on a routine inspection and to help school's security, the Clave mentioned the School Board asked for our assistance."

He pointedly ignored both Isabelle and Clary's snickers behind his back and the teacher's unimpressed look at the word "Clave". Honestly he couldn't pretend he didn't fully understand the allergy to their government.

"And what did you want, Mr. Herondale?"

"Oh, I just had a suggestion. Since the lovely Miss Smith is indisposed, I volunteer to be a guardian to Simon Lewis for this week. Let this be a… ah, a friendly exchange of experiences. We can see what we can learn from the dhampirs and what they can learn from us. If I will be able to protect Simon as well as they protect their charges."

The teacher kept eyeing them for a while, Jace's confident smirk and Simon's expression that could only be described as deer caught in the headlights. After a while, the man nodded and sighed resignedly.

"Of course, Mr. Herondale. Feel free to join the exercises. Your task, like all of you-" He raised his voice to get the dhampirs attention. "-is simple. The school's guardians will pretend to be strigoi for the week and will randomly attack your moroi charges without warning. The exercise will last during the school hours and during your activities after. You will only be free from responsibility once your charge retires to their room at dawn."

* * *

 _Author's note: Next chapter, Simon and Jace are actually going to TALK about the incident that happened before Simon left for school. Aaand one of our boys is going to get his puppy ;DDD  
_


	6. Jace Faces Simon

Ashzera || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Double Puppy Dare || Jimon || Vampire Academy || Ashzera

Title: Double Puppy Dare – A Daylighter Among Moroi

Fandoms: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments | Vampire Academy

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Vampire Academy_ movie reserved to Angry Films, the books the movie is based off and its characters belong to Richelle Mead. All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand entirely belongs to Kimmy and Takara_Phoenix. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace & Mason/Christian

Side Pairings: Magnus/Alec, Isabelle/Natalie, Jesse/Ralf, Rose/Lissa

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Raphael Santiago

Vampire Academy Characters: Christian Ozera, Mason Ashford, Natalie Dashkov, Edison 'Eddie' Castile, Aaron Drozov, Jesse Zeklos, Ralf Sarcozy, Vasilisa 'Lissa' Sabina Rhea Dragomir, Rosemarie 'Rose' Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov, Victor Dashkov

Summary: By becoming a Daylighter, Simon Lewis became an exception. The first turned vampire to be accepted into Saint Vladimir's Academy. There, he makes new friends – and new discoveries.

His arrival and friendship with Mason Ashford turns the world of Christian Ozera upside down. And things don't exactly calm down when Simon calls in the Shadowhunters.

 **Double Puppy Dare**

 _A Daylighter Among Moroi_

 _Chapter 5: Jace Faces Simon_

 _/Natabelle: Scheming Matchmakers\_

It was only about two hours later that it fully sank in what had happened. That Jace Herondale was now Simon's bodyguard, because Dimitri tried to attack Simon and Jace went full-on guardian angel on his ass. It would probably never not be hot to see Jace engaged in a fight.

The whole guardian angel business, to be honest? It was hard. Simon should have known that being glued to Jace's side from dusk to dawn wouldn't be helping with his crush. Especially considering they kinda got it sorted that Jace did not, in fact, want Simon gone.

It was more like… they were friends now. Like, officially.

It was nice. It was also the reason that Simon took cold showers these days. Cons of being a vampire? He no longer got cold, so they didn't work very well.

He and Jace spending days together meant they got to actually talk. The "Strigoi" didn't really attack too often, so mostly it was just Jace trudging after Simon to class and distracting him with unimportant small talk. Simon let him. He had never needed to pay much attention at school and St. Vlad's didn't appear much different.

When he wasn't trying to pull off the bad boy persona, Jace was actually a pretty cool guy.

Simon knew there was more to Jace than met an eye. After all they went through together, he had seen it himself. But still, Jace usually only let himself show his true colours in mortal danger. When he was safe, his facade was up.

But somehow, in the last week, at the academy… it seemed to fade. Jace was more relaxed and casual. Simon wondered how much of it was the fact that among strangers, with the Moroi and dhampirs and no Shadowhunters around, he didn't really have to care about what people would think.

Isabelle disagreed. She was pretty sure while being among strangers helped, it must have been Simon's presence that affected Jace that way. She had known Jace since forever, barely remembered what it was like before he joined their family, and she knew what smitten Jace looked like.

He was the picture of it right now.

"...Is this some weird foreplay or are they really so oblivious?"

Natalie cocked her head where she was sitting next to Izzy, the two of them watching Jace attempt to teach Simon to fight.

"I'm afraid it's the latter."

"Oh God, they need our help."

Isabelle couldn't help but laugh, agreeing wholeheartedly. She hit it off with the gorgeous Moroi princess right away, and the prospect of the two of them trying their hand at matchmaking seemed definitely fun. Not to mention, Isabelle was definitely down to spending more time with Natalie and get to know her better.

"So our help they'll get."

She grinned, positively predatory, and Natalie's eyes sparkled. The game was on.

 _/Mason Gets Hurt\_

After a day of being ignored, Mason was starting to doubt the genius of his plan. By the time Tuesday rolled around, no teacher had attempted a Strigoi attack on Christian yet, but the Moroi had grown increasingly hostile and quicker at shutting down any attempt Mason tried at a conversation.

It was annoying.

This was supposed to be a bonding experience, a way for the two of them to get closer, for Mason to get to know Christian better and for Christian to understand that Mason's intentions were good. But for that, they would need to actually talk.

Mason trudged after Christian now, ever vigilant, as the Moroi headed for a secluded part of the school gardens. Their last classes have just ended but they were forced to stay together until dawn and Christian was none too happy about it.

"Stop following me."

"No can do." By now, Mason stopped with the friendly tone and just answered as grumpily as Christian barked at him. "I'm not going to fail the class." He added, as an afterthought, not really keen on admitting his hidden agenda right now.

Christian finally stopped under an oak where he usually sat and read, away from people. Mason tried stalking him once, watching him from the shadows of the forest and enjoying how calm and relaxed Christian looked there, surrounded by nature and good literature.

He looked furthest from calm and relaxed right now.

"What do you want from me? Why did you do that? Told the teacher to assign us together?"

"I don't know what-"

"Don't lie to me."

Mason didn't get to finish his sentence, because suddenly his sleeve was on fire. He rushed to extinguish it, but of course that's when Dimitri Belikov dropped from the oak, acting out a Strigoi attack on Christian.

Mason didn't think, he moved on instinct. In one move, he pushed the Moroi out of the way and took his rubber "silver" stake, blocking Dimitri's attack and taking proper fight stance. A tiny part of his mind that wasn't hyperfocused on defence was glad that somehow his sleeve was no longer burning, but he quickly told it to shut up and concentrate.

Even despite the fact Mason trained to be a guardian since he was in nappies, Dimitri Belikov was a challenge. It was enough every one of school guardians who were pretending to be Strigoi had years of experience and faced actual monsters, but no, Dimitri was one of the best. And shit, Mason could see that, already panting as he dodged every hit and kept the man at bay, not letting him get an inch closer to Christian.

Christian was right behind him, staring, and Mason had to remind himself not to yell at him to run. He was safe. It was just an exercise.

Seeing an opening, Mason put his whole energy into ducking Dimitri's punch and twisting around to put a rubber stake in his heart.

But just as his hand delivered the "lethal" hit, he felt horrible pain shoot through his ankle and he would have fallen if it wasn't for Dimitri, who caught him and gently lowered him to the ground. Great. He killed a Strigoi but he managed to twist his ankle in the process. He was fucking useless.

On the other hand, Christian was by his side in a second, his hand on Mason's shoulder and worry in his eyes. If that was what it took for the two of them to make peace, it might have been worth it.

"Are you alright?"

"Me? You got hurt."

"Yeah, protecting you."

Mason clenched his teeth as Dimitri did something to his leg, making the pain explode for a moment before it settled into a dull ache.

"Yeah, but I was never in any real danger, and you know that. Is he alright?" Christian turned to Dimitri with that last question. The guardian had the decency to look apologetic, even if Mason knew it wasn't his fault he put his foot wrong.

"He will be. Can you take him to the infirmary?"

Christian nodded, immediately taking initiative and gently helping Mason to his feet, putting his arm behind Christian's back and allowing him to lean on him. It would be nice if Mason's ankle wasn't distracting him from Christian's pleasant touch by throbbing painfully.

They didn't say a word on their way or once they arrived. Christian kept silent while the nurse patched Mason up, but he still stayed by Mason's side, even after she left. Mason wasn't sure what to make of it, so he kept quiet himself.

Whatever this was, he had a feeling that the first word in this belonged to Christian.

"I'm sorry."

"What for? You're not the one who made me clumsy in a fight."

Mason smiled, attempting to lighten the mood, but it was a half-hearted effort, honestly.

"But I am. I shouldn't have set your sleeve on fire."

"It's…"

Mason paused, unsure of what he wanted to say. It's fine? But it wasn't really fine, was it? Having you sleeve set on fire was less than fine.

"We can forget about it."

He shook his head and smiled resignedly at Christian. He wasn't sure what else to do or say, wasn't sure if it was worth it. He was behaving obsessively and stalking the poor Moroi. If Christian prefered solitude and Mason staying away would bring him peace, then Mason would stay away.

Even if it broke his heart to leave a cold puppy alone outside the door.

"Anyway, now that I successfully 'killed' a Strigoi, I have this assignment passed, so you can be free of me."

"It's not… I'm sorry. I was making it difficult for you."

"Well, I was stalking you so I guess we're even."

It seemed like a good place to end the conversation and Christian fidgeted, unsure if he should go, but Mason suddenly realized he had something more to say.

"Christian, there's one more thing. I just… I need you to know I'm sorry, okay? I was… way too pushy about it but I genuinely didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It wasn't a prank. I went about it in all the wrong ways but I really just wanted to get to know you."

Christian looked at him, silent, eyes wide but unreadable, lips pursed and expression closed off, as if he was processing what Mason had said. Mason held his gaze, allowing the judgement, trying to convey his honesty in his own eyes.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

Mason looked at him with eyes full of confusion and so much hope, Christian couldn't help but smile.

"Fine." He sighed resignedly. "Get to know me."

 _/Jimon: Rising, AKA: Simon Gets a Puppy\_

"Jace!"

"Iz." Jace smiled at his sister, stopping to let her catch up with him.

"So, how was your day playing a dhampir?"

Jace rolled his eyes, allowing Izzy to take the lead as they kept walking.

"Boring. I didn't get to beat up anyone. Well, besides Simon, but training with him doesn't count as a real fight."

Izzy laughed out loud, bumping Jace's shoulder.

"Oi. Cut him some slack, he's still new to this shit. So…" Her voice grew more serious. "Did you two kiss and make up?"

"I…" Jace avoided meeting her gaze. "I think so?"

"Jace."

She spoke firmly, waiting for him to meet her eyes.

"Did you apologize properly?"

He kept quiet, and it was answer enough. Angel, those two were too stubborn for their own good.

"Jace, you need to apologize. I know where you were coming from and once you explain it to Simon, he'll understand too, but you behaved like a dick, and that's not who you are. You have to tell him."

"Except that means telling him. As in, everything, doesn't it?"

Izzy's eyes were full of sympathy.

"It does. You could pretend it's just friendship, but Jace… Don't you think it's high time to face it?"

He just raised an eyebrow at her and she chuckled weakly. She knew just as well as him that he didn't consider this a good time. To Jace, the time could never come. He would rather stew in his feelings and the mess he made of them.

"So. What about you? How are you liking it here. And have you seen Clary?"

Izzy smirked at that.

"Oh, I saw her. She was very grumpy because she ended up actually going to the Headmistress about the cafeteria and the mission. She's taking responsibility and actually being the one to do the work for once and apparently we are awful for being too busy with our love drama to help her."

Jace laughed, amused by the concept. Still, he had to admit he was quite proud that although she was still freshly made Shadowhunter, Clary was able to tackle diplomatic missions by herself already.

They didn't really mean to leave her to it. It just happened.

"I'm sure she did just fine without us. As for the completely unnecessary talk about our love life. Enough about me. You've been hanging out with Natalie a lot. She seems cute?"

Izzy tried not squeal like a lovestruck teenager, opting to glare at Jace instead.

"She is. She was my guide into the world of St. Vlad's Academy. She's adorable when she rambles, but she's pretty intelligent and witty and fun to talk to."

"So… You think you're going to get to know her better?"

Jace raised an eyebrow and forced his brain to shut up when it tried to focus on how would Maryse react once she realized all her children ended up in same-sex relationships.

"I don't know. There's a spark. I'm having fun hanging out with her, so maybe? I haven't really tried a serious relationship in a while. Meliorn was never more than friends with benefits and there's too much tension between me and Raphael after I got him addicted to my blood. So, yeah, I may ask her out if she's into it."

Jace smiled at her and it was sincere.

"I hope she is. You'd make a nice nerd power couple."

Iz gasped in mock indignation, punching him in the shoulder as she stopped in front of a room.

"Okay. I gotta run, you have a good night. Day. Whatever."

She winked at him, and pushed him in, closing the door behind him and it was only then, when the click of the lock echoed that Jace realized it wasn't his room.

"Iz?"

He tried the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. Damn his evil, scheming, manipulative sister.

"It's locked."

He turned around, eyes wide and unsure what to say as he realized he wasn't alone.

"Natalie distracted me and led me here instead of my room. It's locked. There's a post it on the desk explaining they'll come to open the door in the morning. Evening. Whatever."

"Simon."

Jace still wasn't sure what to say, but he momentarily forgot about it as his eyes scouted the room and the terrifying reality sank in.

"Simon. There is only one bed here."

Simon just arched an unimpressed eyebrow at him. He was clearly more irritated by this whole situation than Jace thought, because the good mood he was in after the training just minutes ago was gone.

"No shit, Sherlock."

And yes, Jace did understand that reference, but he felt like pointing that out right now wasn't the best idea. He opted to stay silent, awkwardly leaning against the door that separated him from his freedom.

"Yeah, sorry, that's obvious. I just… Wait."

It occurred to him then, that maybe they didn't have to be stuck there, that maybe there was a way out- he found out how wrong he was when he reached into the pocket where he kept his stele, only to feel a piece of paper under his hand. He slowly took it out, his face falling as he read.

"Same message. They'll let us out before class. Sorry, Izzy must have taken my stele."

"Can't you activate runes without it now? Thanks to your special blood? You know, the one that made me a Daylighter."

He sounded strange and Jace hated how awkward it was. Yes, they were manipulated into being locked together for the night in a room with one bed, but they were friends. They should be able to laugh it off and deal with it without making it weird.

Instead they were avoiding each other's gaze and snapping. Jace shook his head and slumped against the door, sliding down to sit on the floor.

"That only works on the runes I have on my skin. Simon, I…"

He looked at the vampire and their eyes met, Simon stopping in the middle of the room and maintaining eye contact, expectant. Suddenly, Jace wasn't quite sure what to say, but he knew for sure where to start.

"I'm sorry."

Simon glared at him.

"You know, there's no need to act so hurt about it. Worst things have happened to you than being stuck with me for one night."

"Excuse you? It's not that! I literally volunteered to be stuck with you for the week-"

"-well, it's not like anyone asked you to-"

"-wait. Simon."

Jace took a deep breath and told himself to calm down before they let this escalate any further and say something they may regret.

"I'm sorry if it seemed that way. I don't mind being stuck with you. You are one of the best people to be stuck with. It's just…"

He lowered his gaze, avoiding Simon's eyes.

"...it's an instinct, okay? It's an instinct to try and find a way out of confined spaces. I don't have the best history with being locked up, you should understand that."

He looked up, and as his eyes met Simon's chocolate ones, he saw guilt in them. He looked away again, sighing.

"And that's not what I meant. What I was trying to say… I shouldn't have snapped. Apologies aren't meant to be snapped out like that. And I wanted to apologize. Not for the door, or being stuck with you. I wanted to apologize for telling you to get gone before you left."

Simon just stared at him, silent and with an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry?"

Jace looked at him expectantly and Simon finally shook his head, bringing himself out of the reverie and smiling at Jace.

"Apology accepted."

He went to sit next to Jace, shoulders brushing, and Jace found himself turning to face the vampire, getting lost in his eyes and unable to look away.

"I really didn't mean that. I never want you out of my life, you're awesome. I just let my stupid feelings get into it all and made a mess…"

He wanted to say something else but Simon's eyes widened and it made him realize what he had said. He looked away, but the damage was done, Simon heard the truth, and he would have to face the consequences now.

"Feelings? Jace! What feelings?"

He felt his face burn and glanced at Simon's confused expression from the corner of his eye, but refused to face him fully.

"Come on, Simon. You cannot tell me you didn't realize. I literally told you I would let you kill me after Valentine had taken you."

When he finally looked up, Simon's eyes were narrowed and calculating and the vampire punched him the shoulder.

"I thought you were suicidal, not trying to be romantic! And it wasn't. Romantic, for that matter. I prefer you alive more than sacrificing yourself for me."

James smiled, blushing slightly, because that was actually a very romantic thing to say. Going out on a limb, he leaned in, allowing Simon a chance to pull away before gently kissing him.

Simon reciprocated the kiss with passion, languid, slow, but chaste and full of hunger. Jace couldn't remember ever being kissed like that. He dragged Simon in for another kiss by the lapel before finally letting go to catch his breath and letting his eyes wonder.

"For the record, you shouldn't be allowed to wear this uniform. You look entirely too hot in St. Vlad's jacket."

Simon laughed, pushing Jace away in mock offence, but his eyes were fond and sparkling.

"I take it one bed won't be a problem after all."

 _/Ashzera: The Get To Know Me\_

"May I?"

The day had started off quite well. For once, first time in the last few days, he was free to be alone and have space to breathe, none if his stalkers in sight.

It was a relief, and yet strangely, he found himself… missing the company.

So he was almost glad when he heard the voice next to his seat just before their last period.

"Sure."

He sent Mason a fleeting glance, thinking how different and definitely much nicer it was to be actually asked if he minded someone sitting next to him.

Unsure what to do, he told himself to ignore Mason as the teacher entered and started talking. He tuned the lecture out, instead focusing on the drawing he was doing in the notebook instead of actual notes.

"Is that Kirova as Strigoi?"

Christian's pen stilled where he was drawing red circles around their headmistress' eyes and he looked at Mason, not backing out.

"Maybe. She's certainly evil enough for it, isn't she?"

Mason stifled a laugh, but he seemed to approve, so Christian tried to hide a small smile and went back to drawing. Maybe he used art to relieve a lot of his frustrations, sue him, he realized as he thought back to that one sketchbook that had Queen Tatiana on fire on the cover.

Considering he wasn't allowed to set real people on fire, he had to let the anger out somehow.

And yet… It occurred to him, considering Mason's presence by his side that he was hyper aware of, he didn't draw any of them this week. Despite how much he claimed he wanted to be rid of them, he never drew anything happening to Mason or any of his friends.

He didn't actually want anything bad to happen to them, he thought guilty, as he pointedly avoided looking at Mason's ankle.

"You're good at it."

With wide eyes Christian noticed Mason hijacked his sketchbook that was also laying around and was now flipping through it.

"Did you ask if you can take it?"

He growled in annoyance but waved a hand when Mason sent him a guilty headshake, allowing him to keep it.

"But thanks, I guess."

"Who is it?"

And of course, Christian thought, he had to find that one. Kicking himself internally for leaving the book in the open, he decided to answer. He was trying to work on socializing, right. Giving Mason a chance.

He looked the dhampir in the eye as he spoke.

"That was my aunt Tasha. She always brought me sweets when she visited when I was small."

He sighed and looked away, but continued.

"It was her my parents chose to kill to become Strigoi."

Mason looked at him with unreadable eyes, but Chris was surprised to find neither hatred nor pity in them.

He gently closed the sketchbook and gave it back.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. That they didn't just leave you, but took her from you, leaving you alone. You didn't deserve it."

Christian looked back at him, conflicted, but strangely grateful.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too."

Neither of them spoke till the end of class. Christian packed his bag, silently following Mason out, for once not minding the dhampir trudging next to him.

"Do you have bio now?"

Christian shook his head, waiting for a moment before figuring out he may as well keep the conversation up.

"No, and you?"

"Me neither." Mason bit his lip, as if unsure, or shy, which was a weird and unusual look on him. "Listen, about that thing where you agreed we could try and get to know each other a bit? Maybe we could like… Meet up, or something? Do you have the afternoon free?"

For a moment, Christian just looked at him, hesitant and anxious, at a loss for what to say. But Mason looked so uncertain and genuine, he eventually gave in.

"Sure. Let's do this. I just need to change and we can meet here in 10 minutes. I…"

In for a penny, in for a pound, right? Maybe trusting Mason would backfire, but he was ready to try, for once.

"...I know a place where we can go and talk in peace."

The blinding smile Mason offered him before limping to his room to drop his things made it seem like maybe in the end, it would be worth it.

/break\

"Christian… Not to be that person, but don't you think the church is a bit weird place for hanging out?"

Christian just smirked and kept leading him in the direction of the chapel.

"We're not hanging out in church. Well, not quite. Just… come on."

Mason raised an eyebrow but allowed Christian to keep his mysterious nature and keep walking. He was half tempted to say something when they did enter the church in the end, but Christian lead him through the chapel, into the back, and to the presbytery, up the stairs into the attic that apparently hosted a library.

Mason had no idea this place even existed, he was looking around in wonder, rows of books only lit up by faint glow coming through stained glass window. Christian seemed to relax once they entered the space, his expression almost peaceful, at home. This was clearly a place he came to often, maybe the sort of space that was exclusively his and suddenly Mason felt almost like an intruder… but also extremely privileged to have been allowed here.

If that wasn't the biggest sign of trust Christian had in him, Mason didn't know what was.

"Wait, are we even allowed to be here?"

Christian just shrugged, sitting down in an armchair by the window, the moonlight falling through the stained glass painting his face in a plethora of colours. He was breathtaking. Somehow, the answer to the question didn't seem important anymore as Mason took Christian in. The colors dancing on the Moroi's skin, the relaxed posture - more relaxed and at ease than Mason had ever seen him - and not to mention, just the two of them. Alone.

Yeah, even if the headmistress personally would waltz in here and give them detention, somehow Mason felt like he wouldn't even care.

"No idea. But I've been coming here for years and no one else ever appears, so I guess we're fine."

Mason smiled, eyes not leaving Christian as he went to take the other armchair, suddenly unsure what to do now, after Christian finally agreed to spend some time with him. What to say, how to behave, how to make the Moroi like him.

"So this is your place? Where you come to…" His brow furrowed, uncertain how he was supposed to finish this sentence. "...to what? Find some peace and quiet?"

Christian shrugged, and he seemed to hunch in on himself even more, the relaxed posture gone again, overtaken by usual tension. Mason hated it, and promised to somehow get rid of it again.

"I guess. At first…" He paused, for a long while, and Mason wondered if he was going to continue or drop the subject, but he spoke up again. "At first I came here because Strigoi can't enter holy ground. And it was the sort of warped comfort, somewhere between making sure my parents wouldn't be able to reach me here, even though I knew they were dead, and making sure I wouldn't end up like them."

Mason heard his heart break into tiny pieces.

"But then I got over it. I'm never going to go down that road. I would never want the life of a Strigoi. But it's not like life was easy anyway, since no one else seemed to get that I'm still just a Moroi, so I came here because… I felt safe here? It's just become my favourite place. It felt more personal than my room, and just sort of… homey and cozy I haven't had in a while."

Christian avoided meeting his gaze while Mason felt everything in him scream and cry out at the injustice of this world that hurt Chris so badly for no reason. He felt ice cold hatred against the system that was unable to help a child victim and chose to ostracize him instead, but he put it aside, focusing at the warmth at the fact in the end, Christian chose to share it with him.

"Can I hug you?"

And holy shit, Christian was looking at him weirdly and Mason really needed to work on his brain to mouth filter.

"Sorry. Forget that. I just… Sorry. Didn't mean to say that outloud."

And then Christian laughed, loud and genuine and relaxed, the tension gone again, making Mason feel like it was worth it.

"Your face dangerously resembles the colour of your hair."

Mason just shook his head, but he was pretty sure his blush was not receding.

"Forget it. So what do you do when you come here. Sit and stare and look all the handsome, broody prince?"

Christian sent him a narrow eyed look, although the slight blush visible on pale skin betrayed that the description (accurate one, after all) flattered him. Then, he rolled his eyes.

"What do you think I may be doing here, in a library, surrounded by books?"

Mason pretended to nod pensively.

"Hm, yeah, you're right. All that paper, seems like a perfect place to practice fire magic."

Christian opened his mouth in shock but his eyes sparkled with joy. It was a good look on him, and it made Mason wonder just how starved Christian was for human contact. Now that they finally got to talk, he seemed so open and sociable.

"Oh my God, Ashford, take that back! Blasphemy."

Mason laughed.

"Okay, so what sort of gems did you get to find here?"

Christian blushed even harder.

"Well, okay, so there isn't that much to actually read here, nothing that looks even remotely this century, let alone fantasy or crime, but there's some pretty cool stuff on magic and history and the rest I just brought myself."

"Sneaking into the library and adding books to it? Now that's a plot twist."

Christian shook his head, but it seemed an always fond gesture. He looked at Mason in a calculating way, as if considering his next move.

"And what about you? I mean… You know a lot about me considering we were virtually strangers not that long ago. Everyone at school, if not everyone in our society, knows my story. What's yours?"

"What do you want to know?"

"What's your family like?"

Christian's words were quiet but prominent, clear and almost pleading. Mason smiled awkwardly. Now it was Mason's turn to close off some and turn away from Christian a bit.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to", offered Christian after an awkward moment.

He didn't want to make Mason feel like he owed Christian anything, much less the truth. They didn't even know each other. Why would Mason talk about something that clearly upsets him?

"No. I mean. It's only fair", replied Mason, shaking his head slowly. "I know everything about your family. Let's make it an even playfield."

"...No sports-metaphors please", grunted Christian with a deadpan, earning a small smile.

"I never met my father", started Mason, turning to fully face Christian, the two sitting so close that Christian could feel Mason's breath on his face. "Some big-shot Moroi. My parents met here at school, had an affair. My mom… was young when she had me. My father was never interested in raising a dhampir. To him, my mom had just been… something to pass the time until he could marry someone to elevate his family. My mom never really got over it, she… she drank a lot. I was mainly raised by her parents, but… they died. My grandfather died ten years ago, my grandmother died four years ago. Now it's just… me and my drunken mother. I guess… that's why I like the school. The… family I made here. Nat, Eddie, Ralf, Jesse, Aaron. It's home, thanks to them."

Christian stared at him in surprise. Maybe they did have more in common than previously thought. Mason had been abandoned by his parents too. Was alone too, in his own way. And where Christian had holed himself up here, alone, Mason had just found himself a new family, new people to love him and for him to love. Christian felt nearly envious. He wanted that too.

"You… I'm sorry, for what it's worth", whispered Christian.

"Believe me, coming from you it's worth more than from others", shrugged Mason. "And it's alright. I made my… peace with it. There's no use staying angry and bitter."

"Works pretty well for me", muttered Christian, arms crossed.

"It doesn't have to", offered Mason gently, reaching out to rest a hand on Christian's. "Me and the others, we… we are serious with our offer. Being friends. You don't have to be alone or angry or bitter anymore. But that is your choice to make. We're not going to push anymore, because I know that… that wasn't cool. But we're here. If you want to spend time with someone and… just talk, or not talk and just not be alone…"

"Yeah. I get it, Ashford. Stop being cheesy", sighed Christian.

But the look in his eyes was nearly… fond. It definitely made Mason hopeful, so he smiled at Christian. Christian's cheeks turned slightly red at that - and that really made him hopeful.

Could it be that the puppy not only wanted to make friends, but… actually liked him?

Mason wasn't an idiot. He wasn't blind. And he also knew that he wasn't bad looking so it wasn't in the realm of the impossible that someone could be attracted to him.

He grinned a little. Not today. He was going to make Christian come to him, just like he had just offered. He was not going to chase the pretty Moroi and make a fool of himself. For now, he was just going to talk to Christian. Become his friend. And once he could see that Christian sought him out willingly, then he was going to approach Christian about any possible romantic feelings. Baby steps.

* * *

 _Author's note: One puppy down, one more to go! ;D Now watch them being cute and Mason and Christian getting closer in the next chapter~  
_


	7. Mason Does it Right

Ashzera || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Double Puppy Dare || Jimon || Vampire Academy || Ashzera

Title: Double Puppy Dare – A Daylighter Among Moroi

Fandoms: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments | Vampire Academy

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Vampire Academy_ movie reserved to Angry Films, the books the movie is based off and its characters belong to Richelle Mead. All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand entirely belongs to Kimmy and Takara_Phoenix. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace & Mason/Christian

Side Pairings: Magnus/Alec, Isabelle/Natalie, Jesse/Ralf, Rose/Lissa

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Raphael Santiago

Vampire Academy Characters: Christian Ozera, Mason Ashford, Natalie Dashkov, Edison 'Eddie' Castile, Aaron Drozov, Jesse Zeklos, Ralf Sarcozy, Vasilisa 'Lissa' Sabina Rhea Dragomir, Rosemarie 'Rose' Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov, Victor Dashkov

Summary: By becoming a Daylighter, Simon Lewis became an exception. The first turned vampire to be accepted into Saint Vladimir's Academy. There, he makes new friends – and new discoveries.

His arrival and friendship with Mason Ashford turns the world of Christian Ozera upside down. And things don't exactly calm down when Simon calls in the Shadowhunters.

 **Double Puppy Dare**

 _A Daylighter Among Moroi_

 _Chapter 6: Mason Does it Right_

 _/Natabelle: Rising\_

"I heard there's a party tonight."

Natalie let out a very undignified squeal when Isabelle Lightwood gracefully slid into a seat next to her. This was still a very new and… unexpected development. Natalie had her own little group of friends but she wasn't popular. She wasn't special. She wasn't even pretty.

Natalie just wasn't the kind of person people like Isabelle Lightwood took interest in.

"Really?" She smiled sheepishly. "I wouldn't really know, there's a lot of parties organised around here but I don't usually.. you know… attend them." She finished, lamely, feeling a blush flooding her cheeks.

"What? Why? You seem like such a sociable person and parties are so much fun! You have to go with me tonight, pleeeease."

And, as Isabelle looked at her with huge pleading eyes and that beautiful, cunning smile, Natalie stood no chance.

After all, Natalie just wasn't the kind of person people like Isabelle Lightwood took interest in.

So she wasn't going to let it go now that some lucky alignment of stars allowed this miracle to happen and sent Isabelle into her path. Even if it meant going to a party. Just… anything, Anything as long as it meant Isabelle was going to stick around.

/break\

Isabelle insisted they needed to dress up. She had apparently done some asking around and after finding out the party was hosted by a Camille Conta, a Moroi Lady and an extraordinary bitch, (which, according to Isabelle, must have been something to do with the name Camille) and it was apparently going to be quite fancy despite it being the middle of the school week.

So Isabelle decided they needed to be the best dressed guests. And Natalie had no doubt that Isabelle could definitely pull it off but… her? She eyed herself in the mirror, shuffling uncomfortably.

She was wearing a floor length silver dress with an overly low neckline and glitter all over. Honestly, there was no way this was the sort of a thing that qualified for dress code for a school party and Isabelle must have known it.

"Izzy, I'm not sure this is very appropriate."

Even if it made her feel more like the Princess that she was than anything ever had in her life. Isabelle stood close to her, eyeing her with a delighted smile and undoing the braids of her hair.

"Yes, I think you're right. But maybe I just really wanted to see you in it." She whispered into Natalie's ear and it made the vampire shiver despite the warmth of the room.

Isabelle was dressed up already, hair straightened and sported an equally shiny, silver mid-thigh dress, a flower crown of precious stones on her head. If Natalie didn't know better she'd think Isabelle was a fairy queen. Ironic, considering Natalie herself apparently looked like one. Then again, Isabelle was half-angel, wasn't she?

"Okay, put that on."

Isabelle threw a piece of black fabric at her and ushered Natalie to change yet again. It was a dress, shorter than Natalie would have liked, but she obediently put it on anyway. Walking to the mirror, she blushed at the sight of herself.

It was a minidress on thin straps, made of thin leather and falling softly down her body. It was a simple cut, without pronounced curves, but it made her look good anyway, if completely unlike herself.

"Isabelle, is it really a good-?"

"Shh."

Izzy was suddenly behind her, putting her chin on Natalie's shoulder and surveying her in the mirror. Isabelle's silvery dress sparkled from behind her, and Natalie couldn't help but think that together they really made a pretty nice picture.

"That's the one. You're wearing it. It makes you look absolutely gorgeous, not that you need a dress for that."

Natalie ducked her head, flustered, and sat down on the bed, allowing Isabelle to brush her hair and put it up in a simple ponytail with just a few curls falling free and framing her face.

"Are you sure it isn't over the top?" She asked after drawing the line and refusing to let Isabelle apply any makeup to her. She agreed, however, when Isabelle suggested giving up the glasses in favour of contacts.

"It's not. We are going there to shine, Nat, and I will make sure you look every inch the royalty that you. And you are going to act like it too. Not sophisticated or fancy, but still your dorky self except confident and badass. Okay?"

Mindlessly, Natalie nodded, lost in Isabelle's eyes. Honestly, with this woman by her side, she was pretty sure was able to do anything.

/break\

Natalie was starting to feel like she had made a big, big mistake letting Isabelle drag her here. At the beginning, everything was fine. She and Isabelle made quite an entrance, captivating everyone. But then Isabelle started yelling something about cousin Sebastian and doppelgangers and suddenly Natalie was alone in the corner.

"My lady?"

Natalie jumped a bit but smiled when she realized that it was Jesse who had sneaked up on her. It was good to see a familiar face.

"You're looking smoking hot tonight, Nat."

She blushed involuntarily and accepted the glass he offered her, taking a sip and grimacing.

"Really? I feel more like… an ugly duckling. The dress, the hair, all the pretty, it's not me."

She looked at him with her big eyes and he smiled, putting one arm around her shoulders and gesturing towards the room.

"This is you, Nat. Your future. We're royals. We were born to be here. So drink up-" He gestured towards her glass. "-and enjoy yourself. I think I saw the lovely Isabelle looking for you somewhere."

As he left, disappearing into the crowd, Nat felt her brow furrow and stared into her glass. Isabelle was looking for her, hm? Well, she better go find her then. Now… Or later. With a sigh, Natalie downed the glass of champagne. It tasted better than the first sip.

/break\

"There you are!"

Isabelle found Natalie on her third drink, that was definitely not champagne, although she wasn't quite sure what it was instead. But it tasted good, so she took another sip before smiling at Izzy.

She truly looked like an angel with her silver dress and coquettish smile.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, I thought you'd be my arm candy." She winked at the vampire and leaned close to her side. "From what everyone told me, this Conta girl is a bitch but I gotta give it to her that she knows how to organize a party. How are you enjoying yourself?"

"I… It's great." She hoped her smile wasn't forced and tried to avoid staring too obviously at Isabelle. "I ran into Jesse before."

"Jesse, hm? I kinda like him. But he carries too much pride in his title. And it's not like he's got a strong enough claim to ever assume the throne, is it? Unlike, you, my Queen…"

Isabelle batted her eyelashes and for some reason, it annoyed Natalie extremely. She frowned into her glass, allowing Isabelle to flirt while she drunk, until suddenly, she had had enough.

"Stop it."

Her words weren't loud, but felt prominent enough for Izzy to immediately shut up.

"Sorry. Stop… what?"

"That! Just the… Stop this. Being like this."

"Like what?"

It was Isabelle who seemed irritated now, and Natalie could already see how this would end. So this was it? This was how she would finally ruin yet another friendship. Maybe the only chance at more, if there ever was one.

"Just… Just like that." She sighed out. "Stop being like that."

And without another word, she walked away, leaving her empty glass behind and seeking another one.

"I heard angel's blood is incredibly sweet, I wonder if it's true. Wanna go back with me and let me try?"

Natalie heard the words as she was pouring herself a drink and she could imagine the murderous mask Isabelle must have donned. Or maybe she would be sporting a fake, sweet smile? Still, it was unlikely this would end well for the guy.

"Oh really? And where did you hear that? Did anyone also mention angels can kick ass? Run off, bloodsucker, I'm not in the mood right now."

Damn. Isabelle sounded really upset. And it was all Natalie's fault.

"Oh come on, babe, that dress screams slutty and willing, don't play hard to get."

And what? Who the fuck did that guy think he was? Something in Natalie snapped and, not waiting for Isabelle's answer, she turned around and dumped the drink she was pouring for herself on the guy's head.

"She said get gone, so get gone before I serve your head on a silver platter to Auntie Tatiana. You know I can do that."

She smiled with vicious satisfaction as she watched the guy scramble off.

"Auntie Tatiana?"

"The Queen."

It always got people running when she was boasting her status like that. They didn't need to know she would rather die than approach the Queen with anything.

"By the Angel, you're hot when you're all authoritative and angry."

"No. No, that, stop doing that!"

She turned to Izzy, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Okay, so maybe she had lost control a bit. Dammit.

"Nat, I think you might have drunk too much. Let's call it a night, hm?"

And although Natalie was still kinda annoyed with Isabelle for being so pretty and amazing and out of Natalie's league, she didn't protest when the Shadowhunter took her hand, leading her out into the cold morning air, sun almost on the horizon.

"I just need you to stop, you know?"

She said, almost pleading, as Isabelle led her to her dorm.

"Stop what? You keep saying it but I don't understand."

"Flirting. Being pretty. Seeming so… loving. Acting available when you're so out of my league."

She had no idea what she was doing and maybe Izzy was right about drinking too much but she didn't care by now.

"Stop making it so easy for me to love you, because I can't."

And without thinking, Natalie stood on her tiptoes, kissing Isabelle deeply. She didn't look back after she pulled away, turning around and going into her room. She was to drunk and too tired, and didn't notice the torn, longing expression on Izzy's face as she bit her lip and whispered goodbye, or a jacket thrown on the bed that had been empty for weeks.

/break\

Natalie couldn't have known from experience, since it was her first time getting drunk, but she was pretty sure this was what a hangover was. Her head was killing her, moolight seemed too bright despite how cloudy the night was, and Isabelle wouldn't tell her anything about last night, chirpily recalling some story about her brother instead of mentioning the party at all until Nat had to go into magic class.

She was never going to drink ever again. She was not a drinking person in the first place. Who even offered her the first…

"Nat! How was the party?"

"Jesse." She turned to him with a smile that was probably more of a grimace. "You know, the last thing I remember was you offering me champagne."

She glared a bit but he just laughed.

"I offered one glass. I take no responsibility for what happened after."

And yeah, well, in the end he was right. She only had herself to blame. She wondered briefly where Izzy was as she followed Jesse through the corridors.

"Do you have class now?"

"Yeah, I do. You?"

"I've got an open spot so I was thinking about finding Isabelle."

Jesse chuckled weirdly at that and it made Natalie anxious for some reason. But before she could ask, he spoke up, the words making her stop in her tracks.

"So are two, like, an item now?"

"A what?"

He stopped, turning around to face her, frowning. He seemed confused and genuinely sympathetic.

"Wait, you really don't remember last night, do you?"

"Yes! This is the first time I have ever gotten drunk! Jesse, what happened?"

"I have no idea! You would have to ask Izzy. I just saw you two kissing in the corridor when I was coming back. Nat, I'm sorry but I'm gonna be late for class. Don't be your worrying self for once and just talk to Izzy, okay?"

Talk to Izzy. Oh God, why did Izzy not say anything? She hated it. She didn't want it. Natalie kissed her and Isabelle must have been so uncomfortable with it she didn't-

"Natalie! There you are!"

She jumped when she heard Izzy behind her, and blurted the words out before she could think, caught off guard.

"I'm sorry!"

"What?"

"Izzy, oh God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you! I mean, I probably did but I was drunk and all my barriers were down, I must have been a mess, I don't even remember but I never meant to make you uncomfortable, that's why I didn't want you to know about the stupid crush, I…"

"Nat. Stop."

She let out a breath, realizing she was holding it, and allowed Izzy to join their hands, and tried not to allow herself to drown in her beautiful eyes that looked so comforting and calming right now.

Isabelle Lightwood was a Goddess.

"I'm flattered you think so but I assure you the only thing I know about is the angel blood thing."

Oh fuck, she had said it outloud. But Isabelle kept talking, not allowing Nat to correct herself, and she didn't seem mad.

"Natalie, I don't mind. I didn't mind. I just thought… I thought that was it. Your night with no barriers, all free and liberating yourself from that past closed off girl who was afraid to have fun... Just, you know, fully enjoying the geek to chic moment. I thought… I thought it didn't mean anything to you."

Natalie's brain pretty much stopped working. Was Izzy saying…? Isabelle laughed, and her hand found her way to Natalie's chin, the vampire only then realizing she had her mouth open.

"Okay, let me rephrase."

Isabelle smiled the sweetest, most beautiful smile and Natalie was soooo gone.

"Natalie Dashkov, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Natalie could have fainted there and then. Instead, she grinned.

"Can I kiss you now that I'm sober?"

And Natalie didn't quite remember that first kiss, but this one was definitely better. It was better, maybe the best, because it was the first of many.

 _/Boyfriend Jackets and Puppy Bonding\_

Simon was smiling like a total idiot and he knew it. But he didn't care. He was walking around campus with his boyfriend. His boyfriend. His boyfriend. Jace Herondale. His grin grew.

"...Stop looking at me like that. It's creepy", grunted Jace annoyed, rolling his eyes.

Simon blinked and shook his head. "Right. Sorry. Just. You… uhm… look pretty?"

"Was that a question?", inquired Jace unimpressed.

Simon cursed slightly in his head and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I really like you. And it just… still seems pretty surreal that… you're my… boyfriend."

Jace looked at him curiously for a long moment, tilting his head. In the end, he just took Simon's hand and linked their fingers. The grin on Jace's lips was breathtaking.

"There, that helpful? It's in your cheesy movies, right? Holding hands", grunted Jace.

"Did… Did you watch cheesy movies for me?", asked Simon surprised.

"Si. He watched Star Wars for you", chuckled Isabelle as she came up behind them.

"What?", asked Simon, turning from Isabelle to Jace, who was by now blushing. "What?"

Ducking his head, Jace glared at his traitorous sister. "They… seemed important to you."

"Wait. So. When you made the Jedi mind-trick gesture at the bar…", drawled Simon.

"He was trying to impress you", chimed Isabelle with a shit-eating grin.

Gritting his teeth, Jace tried to set his sister on fire with his mind alone. Simon however was smiling the most ridiculous smile possible, tugging on their linked hands to pull him into a kiss. Startled, Jace looked up at Simon, who just wrapped both arms around his waist.

"You're so cute", grinned Simon. "I didn't expect you to be this cute."

"I'm not… I'm not cute, mundie", growled Jace irritated, pushing Simon off.

"Sure you are, angel", grinned Simon teasingly. "Especially when you're denying it. That only makes you cuter. Oh, I can not wait to go and see the new Star Wars with my boyfriend."

The irritation melted off Jace's face at that, a soft look taking its place. "You're cute, nerd."

Pulling Simon down, he kissed the vampire a last time before being interrupted by Natalie, who came jogging up to them. "Simon! We're late for class. Come."

Simon's eyes widened and he made to follow her, but before Natalie could pass them, Isabelle caught her wrist and stopped the young Moroi. Natalie blinked large eyes up at Isabelle and for a moment, both girls seemed at a loss. As though Isabelle wasn't sure what she had even intended to do. In the end, she just leaned down and pecked Nat's lips.

"Have a good day?", offered Isabelle.

"Is that… okay? Is that something we're doing?", asked Natalie wide-eyed.

"Wishing each other a good day, or kissing?", asked Isabelle.

"...Both?", questioned Natalie, blushing. "I mean…"

"If you want to", shrugged Isabelle, frowning. "We… didn't talk about it before. But I thought, since we already kissed in the middle of a crowded party, that we can as well make it public? Unless that's too much and you don't want it."

Natalie shook her head hard and leaned up on her toe-tips to kiss Isabelle. "I like it."

"Nat? Classes?", asked Simon, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Jace shared a grin with his boyfriend, just before the two vampires left. Still with the grin in place did Jace turn toward his sister, both eyebrows raised high.

"So, you and the nerd?", teased Jace.

"What can I say, after I saw you with your nerdy vampire, I just had to get my own", shrugged Isabelle and stuck her tongue out at Jace. "How are things with you and Simon?"

"I don't know", admitted Jace with a frown. "We… kiss. And apparently hold hands. We're boyfriends now, I guess? But we haven't had a date yet. Or… I mean…"

"Yes. Yes, he is your boyfriend. Yes, he wants to date you. No, he's not just after your body", sighed Isabelle with sad eyes. "Come on. We're talking about Simon. He likes you. He really does. Don't overthink this and ruin it, Jace."

"I'll try not to", grinned Jace a bit amused. "So, what are you doing now?"

"Meeting with Clary. We did come here for a mission and not to get… our love-life organized", chuckled Isabelle. "Want to join me and do actual work?"

Jace frowned seriously for a long moment. "No, Alec would be hugely disappointed if I suddenly developed work ethic while on a mission without him. You go and do the work. I'll… track down my doppelgänger and get to know him."

Isabelle raised one curious eyebrow, but she nodded in agreement in the end. After they parted ways, Jace started to explore the surroundings a bit. See if he could find Christian. He knew the other hadn't been at his dorm anymore when Jace had come to pick up Simon, but he also knew that Simon and Christian didn't have classes together.

In the end, Jace found his doppelgänger sitting under a tree, reading a book.

"Hey", greeted Jace, unsure where he was going with this or what he even really wanted.

"What do you want?", sighed Christian annoyed.

"...You need to work on your social skills", pointed Jace out, slightly amused.

"I'm used to being cornered by vampires by now", countered Christian.

"Not a vampire. Not cornering you", stated Jace, one eyebrow cocked.

"Then what do you want…?", asked Christian, less annoyed this time.

"The dhampirs have pretty intense physical training", pointed Jace out casually. "What about you Moroi? Do you get some basic self-defense training?"

"What for? That defeats the purpose of the dhampirs", countered Christian. "They're our bodyguards. We're the royalty that shouldn't break a nail."

"You hate having the dhampir hover", observed Jace. "So. Wanna learn a couple of quick tricks? You could… really show Mason. Pin him to a mattress. Show him you're not that defenseless of a Moroi. What do you say?"

Christian perked up at that promise. Slowly, Christian lowered his book and after another long moment, he actually got up, giving Jace a long look. They were… family. Somehow. Maybe he should kind of make an effort? A little bit? Jace grinned at him.

"Okay. First, your stance. Keep your arms up so you can defend yourself and block if someone attacks you, but keep them low enough so you can still see your attacker. If you hold your hands too high and too close to your face, you can't see well and you leave your flank and stomach more unprotected", started Jace, demonstrating the stance.

Christian copied him and Jace came to correct what was wrong.

/break\

Mason sighed as he got out of his last class for the day. He had hoped to track down Christian, talk to him some more. They had made such progress in the creepy library the other day. But somehow, none of his ducklings had seen Christian.

Thankfully enough, he knew Christian well by now. Well enough to know where the Moroi would be to spend his free periods. What he found was absolutely not what he expected.

At the tree Christian usually sat to read were both Christian and Jace. Both of them were sparring. They were fighting against each other. Jace blocking Christian, then Jace attacking and overthrowing Christian, having him pinned to the ground. Chris' hair was sprawled out around him, he was sweaty and panting and gorgeous. Flushed.

Slowly, Mason went to sit under the tree in the shade, watching in awe. Christian's movements were halted at times, stumbling, but he had potential. When it wasn't about explicit moves, Christian was fluent and elegant.

"He-ey, Mason! What are you do-", chimed Simon as he walked up to him.

Simon stopped mid-word when he saw what Mason was doing. Watching Jace and Christian. The nearly identical boys were sparring. Simon stared wide-eyed and sat down next to Mason, also looking at them.

The longer he watched, the more Simon felt like he was watching two puppies play with each other, rolling around on the ground, even laughing with each other. It wasn't just hot - which it was, definitely, anything involving a shirtless sweaty Jace would always be hot Simon would have to be dead to think otherwise… well… more dead. They were cute together. Like excited puppies. Smiling to himself, Simon got his phone out. Clary needed to see this.

/break\

"We attracted a small audience", pointed Jace out casually.

Christian frowned and turned, just to roll his eyes. Mason and the others had gathered by now. Clary, Isabelle, Natalie, Simon. How annoying. Christian blocked Jace.

"My stalkers", drawled Christian unimpressed.

"Ye-eah", drawled Jace out in counter. "So, what's going on between you and Ashford?"

"What's supposed to be going on?", asked Christian, honestly confused as he dodged.

"Dude", laughed Jace, getting Christian in a headlock and facing their audience to Christian had to look at them, at Mason. "The guy has literal heart-eyes. Believe me. I watched an unhealthy amount of rom-com movies to understand and impress my own boyfriend."

"What do you mean?", asked Christian as he wormed his way out of the headlock in the way Jace had taught him earlier. "He's… trying to be friends."

"He's trying to be more", countered Jace, eyebrows raised. "He's into you, Christian."

Christian gritted his teeth and attacked Jace. "You're seeing things."

"Yeah, things you seem to be blind for", grunted Jace and rolled his eyes. "Look at them. Look at Simon and Mason. Look at that dorky dopey grin on Simon's face when he's watching me. And then compare it to that longing look on Mason's face when he's watching you."

Christian tried to process, frowning at that. He elbowed Jace hard to get out of his grip.

/break\

"You weren't wrong", stated Clary thoughtfully.

"With what?", wanted Isabelle to know confused.

Clary got her phone out and showed Isabelle, Natalie and Mason the text Simon had sent her, the one that had brought her and Isabelle here to begin with, running into Natalie on their way. Well, Clary somehow suspected Natalie had been awkwardly lurking close by, wanting to be with her new girlfriend but unsure if it was too much so waiting a bit farther away.

"That's… literally just two puppy emojis?", questioned Natalie, eyebrows knitted.

"Ye-ep", confirmed Simon, motioning at Jace and Christian. "Look at them. Like two puppies playing. I mean, Jace has… has the most effective puppy-dog eyes. Clary, back me up."

"Absolutely backing you up. That's how he convinced Alec to do various ridiculous things and how he makes me feel guilty for doing various ridiculous things", confirmed Clary.

"Chris does remind me of a puppy…", admitted Mason with a small smile.

"You're so super gone on him", giggled Natalie.

Mason blushed, matching his hair as he glared at Natalie. Simon snickered as he watched.

"Oh, you don't get to say anything. You moon over Jace worse than any werewolf would at the actual moon during full moon", huffed Mason and rolled his eyes.

"Well. But Jace is my boyfriend", pointed Simon, still enjoying the taste of that.

"Yeah and we kind of hoped your mooning would dial down", teased Isabelle fondly.

"Can't", muttered Simon flustered. "It's Jace. I'm still… I just… Urgh. He's not like the girls I dated so far. Not just because he's a guy, but because he's a Shadowhunter, who is all tough about his destiny and work and all and I just don't really know yet what to do with him."

"I think that makes somewhat sense", offered Clary amused.

"Yeah. Jace has never had a relationship before. He only does one-night-stands", agreed Isabelle thoughtfully. "So you'll have to introduce him to all the finer aspects of dating."

"...Is there something specific you want to introduce to him? Because you look like the cogs are working", observed Natalie half-eager and half-curious.

Blushing furiously, Simon shrugged. "I mean, I never was a jock at high school. So I never had a Letterman jacket to give to anyone…"

"Or a girlfriend or boyfriend to give it to", butted Clary in.

"Thanks for that addition, Fray", drawled Simon pointedly. "So, yeah, this school having school jackets… But, like, I've never seen Jace in anything but his leather-jackets."

"Tha-at can be rectified", chimed Isabelle and got up.

Before Simon had a chance to ask what she was talking about, she walked over to where Jace and Christian had dumped their things, took Jace's jacket and then just left. Clary and Natalie looked at each other for a long moment before they giggled, got up and followed.

"HOLY SHIT!", yelled Jace suddenly.

It distracted Simon and Mason from the girls. Jace had caught fire and Christian was angrily stalking away, into the opposite direction from the girls, not even bothering to pick up his things. Jace glared and patted out the fire before going over to Mason and Simon.

"What did you do to make him set you on fire?", asked Mason curiously.

"Just asking about you", shrugged Jace casually, gathering his stuff. "...Where's my jacket?"

"Uhm. Izzy, uh, she took it because she was… cold?", offered Simon awkwardly, earning a very unimpressed look from Jace. "But you shouldn't walk around without a jacket! It's cold and you're sweaty, you'll catch a cold! Take mine."

Hastily, Simon shed his own jacket and placed it on Jace's shoulders. For a moment, Jace just glared at him suspiciously, but then he actually slipped into the jacket. And it didn't sit quite right, even though they were roughly the same height (Simon had just a small edge on Jace and he did his best to play it up as much as possible). Jace was leaner than Simon, but Simon was broader, so the shoulders sat loose on Jace. It looked cute.

"...Did you make my sister steal my jacket to make me wear your clothes?", asked Jace.

"Wow. Your boy's clever", snickered Mason mischievously.

"I…", drawled Simon embarrassed, ruffling his hair. "I didn't tell her to steal it. That was her idea… But… yeah, I… like to… uh… see you in my clothes?"

Jace rolled his eyes and straightened the jacket. "You could have just said that. Your hoodie looks comfy. I can start stealing that. I've been a known hoodie thief at the Institute for years now. Ask Alec. He lend me his gray hooded jacket once and never got it back."

"Really?", asked Simon in awe, imagining Jace in his clothes. "...Even the nerd shirts?"

"The Star Wars ones", conceded Jace.

Simon made a high-pitched noise and grabbed Jace's wrist. "Bye, Mason. I have to get my boyfriend re-dressed."

"Woah, wait. Before we go", grunted Jace and turned to Mason. "Go after Christian. And don't screw it up. If you do, I'll have to set you on fire. And I'll be more effective than him."

"You're hot when you're threatening people", noted Simon and pecked Jace's cheek.

"Thanks, I know", smirked Jace as the two made their way back to Simon's room.

Mason frowned after them as he went to get the things Christian had left behind. Time to track down a lost puppy… though he wasn't quite sure why.

 _/Ashzera: Rising, AKA: Mason Gets a Puppy\_

Mason sprinted after Christian and managed to see him duck into the church. He halted, catching his breath, before slowly making his way up the stairs and peeking into the attic library.

"Christian? You left your bag and jacket behind..."

The Moroi didn't answer but Mason found him with his head tucked between his legs, curled on himself under the window. When Mason approached, he lifted his head but the gesture seemed hesitant and tired.

"What do you want?"

"Is everything alright? You didn't look alright when you stormed off."

Christian shook his head but his sardonic smirk was back and seemed genuine. He didn't protest when Mason put the bag on the floor and tucked the jacket gently around the brunette's shoulders.

"It's fine. Jace said something, I asked him to drop it, and he didn't. I got a bit…"

Mason laughed at the poignant silence after Christian's words, remembering the sight of the Shadowhunter on fire.

"Yeah, I don't know him that well but it sounds like him. But you two were… I thought you were getting along?"

Mason made his decision and sat down on the floor in front of Chris. He wanted Christian and Jace to get along. Christian deserved a family that would actually love him.

"He's… cool, I guess. We're getting along. He just pushed it a bit too far. Nevermind."

Mason bit his lip, unsure if he was willing to push it.

"Do you want to… Talk about it? Tell me what it was Jace said that riled you up like that?"

Christian's head shot up to stare at him and for a while he just stayed like that, eyes glued to Mason, mouth parted, expression torn as if deciding whether to speak or kick Mason out. In the end, he sighed, standing up and strolling to the bookshelves, seemingly just browsing through the titles.

He appeared almost careless if not for the tension in his shoulder. Mason sat up, perching himself on the table.

"He suggested a guy may be into me. It doesn't matter."

"What?" It wasn't… quite what Mason was expecting. Did Jace mean him? Did Christian take offence to that? "Is that bad? Are you like… are you afraid he's not serious? Or do you not like him? Are you not into guys?"

When Christian turned around with a raised eyebrow, Mason realized maybe he should shut up.

"Sorry."

"Is that a problem? Yeah, maybe I'm into guys. But it doesn't matter. His suggestion was just ridiculous."

"The 'he doesn't even know I exist' kind of ridiculous or 'he's straight' kind of ridiculous?"

"Why are you so nosy about it?"

"I'm just trying to help? Isn't that what friends do?"

Mason was worried he might have overstepped but some weird not-at-all-jealous part of his heart turned his brain-to-mouth filter off.

"It's you!"

"What? What did I do?"

"No, it's you! It's… 'you' kind of ridiculous. Jace suggested you have a crush on me. He claims you look at me the same way Simon looks at him. And considering they are apparently a thing now-"

"Do I?"

Mason interrupted, avoiding Christian's gaze.

"Do you what?"

"Do I look at you the way Simon…"

"I… I don't know. Sorry, I should have mentioned that, if that makes you uncomfortable-"

"-no, why should it, it's… Gahhh. Damn, this is so awkward."

Christian let out a soft whine, casting his eyes down and leaning against the wall. Mason took a deep breath and forced himself to act before the Moroi turned into a kicked puppy before his eyes.

"He was right."

"Who was right? What are you talking about?"

"Jace." Mason jumped off the table, crossing his arms in a defensive way. "Jace was right. I have a bit of a crush on you. I'm pan and you're pretty. It's not like I can… You know. I mean. Just… Ugh, you say something."

"I… What the hell am I supposed to say to that?"

Mason fidgeted but he stopped being afraid to look Christian into his (beatiful, stunning, mesmerizing, distracting) eyes.

"I don't know. Your sexuality and opinion would be welcome."

"Bi. Confused."

"Confused isn't an opinion on the idea of dating me."

"Confused is very much an opinion on dating you. You.. you, you dropped this idea on me out of nowhere, I thought we were friends, how am I supposed to decide now?"

Mason shrugged.

"I don't know. Jace did suggest that and you stormed off so I assumed you would… you know, you put some thought into it."

Christian offered him his fiery stare, minus the flames.

"Of course I put some thought into it." He blushed. "You're a great friend and you're… attractive, I'm not blind. I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of dating you, honestly."

Mason felt like his world just stopped. Did Christian really just say that? Even if it was all a dream, Mason would not waste his chance.

"So erm… You wouldn't mind if I took you to a picnic, for example? Tomorrow after class?"

"Very much wouldn't mind."

"That's erm… cool. Great. Mind if I run away now so I can splash my water with cold face… face, with cold water, I…" He started withdrawing from the room, trying not to focus on Christian's amused expression. "See you later!"

Still, as he practically fled the room, Mason couldn't help the grin from spreading on his face.

 _/How to Date a Puppy, a Manual by Mason Ashford and Simon Lewis\_

Simon was spotting the most ridiculous grin possible as he watched his boyfriend from afar. Jace was talking to Izzy and Clary about their mission. Jace was also wearing Simon's jacket. Again. The jacket looked really good on Jace. Though, that was mainly because it was Simon's. And okay, Simon definitely had a thing for Jace in his clothes.

"So. How was the first date?", asked Simon without looking away from Jace.

"What?", asked Mason next to him confused.

"First date. Between you and Christian. Nat saw you guys on your picnic yesterday and she's been gushing about it since then", grinned Simon teasingly. "She said you were super cute."

"Well. Christian was super cute", mumbled Mason flustered. "He kept blushing and being awkward and… weary. Like he expected it to be some elaborate prank."

"Hate to break it to you, but that might continue for a while", chuckled Simon. "You just gotta be persistent and show him you're here to stay."

"...Talking from experience?", asked Mason, frowning curiously.

"Well, yes. Jace didn't like me at first. Like, at all", stated Simon with a shrug. "Kept pushing me away, not trusting me. He's like that with everyone new. Always expecting to be abandoned."

"That's… awful", pointed Mason out, frowning deeply.

"It comes from an awful, loveless childhood", shrugged Simon. "Which, as far as I gather it, your boyfriend had too. So, be patient with him."

Mason hummed softly and nodded. Not that he had needed this piece of advice, because he was already set on being patient with Christian. He knew that Christian had a lot of problems. He had never expected this to be easy.

/break\

"Hello, boyfriend."

Simon grinned broadly at that, leaning back as Jace wrapped his arms around Simon's shoulders. The blonde rested his head on top of Simon's. This was nice. Jace was surprisingly affectionate. Simon loved this side of his new boyfriend.

"Hello back at you, boyfriend", grinned Simon, reaching an arm out to wrap around Jace's waist. "Come here. Don't stand around like that."

Jace yelped in surprise as he was easily being pulled around and onto Simon's lap. Both blinked as they looked at each other, Jace's cheeks slowly heating up. Simon waited, a bit awkwardly, expecting Jace to get up and bitch about being a strong, independent Shadowhunter who did not appreciate being manhandled.

"...Don't ever do that in public", warned Jace softly.

"No, of course not. I'll never-Wait. In public?", asked Simon confused.

"It's… kind of hot. Incredibly hot. But I have a reputation to maintain so if you ever do something like this in public, I will stake you", stated Jace.

"You… uh… You think it's hot when I carry you around?", asked Simon with an edge of teasing.

Shrugging, Jace wrapped his arms around Simon's shoulders again. "Yeah. What? Is it really that surprising to hear. I kinda…" Pausing, Jace took a deep breath. "I like being… controlled. And being manhandled like that? Yes. Totally my thing. If that's too weird for you and freaks you out or anything, then just say it."

"No need to get all defensive", huffed Simon, wrapping both arms around Jace's waist. "I… think it's hot too. Having you in my lap, watching you blush. I can totally work with that."

"Yeah?", asked Jace a little amused, nuzzling Simon's neck.

Instead of answering, Simon got up, cradling Jace close in his arms. The blonde yelped in surprise, but gladly allowed his vampire boyfriend to carry him over to the bed. Once there, Simon sat down on the bed and adjusted Jace to properly sit in his lap.

"Do you want to go on a proper date with me?", asked Simon softly. "Even Christian and Mason went on their first date already. I want to do something with you."

"...Okay. What do you suggest?", asked Jace where he was curled against Simon's chest.

"I don't know", shrugged Simon with a frown. "I think there's a big dance coming up, but it's still some weeks to go. So… I can't wait that long."

"How about… uhm… Yeah no, I got nothing. I never dated anyone before", shrugged Jace. "You're the expert. You watched all the rom-com movies there ever were. Come up with something, I'll go along with it."

"So passive", huffed Simon, nosing Jace's neck.

"Oh, I'll be very active when we get to the fun stuff without clothes", teased Jace and turned around to straddle Simon's waist, legs on either side of the vampire, teasingly grinding down on him and making Simon moan. "But for the romance stuff, you gotta take the lead."

"Did you not just say you want to be controlled", pointed Simon out.

"Well, I mean… I can be very active while being submissive, you know", whispered Jace.

"Oh goodness, you're going to kill me", groaned Simon.

"But please not in my room. And stop doing… whatever this is you're doing or I'll be throwing up."

Simon and Jace turned toward an absolutely disgusted looking Christian. The Moroi shook his head and went to lay down on his bed, sprawled out. Jace huffed, but refused to be moved from Simon's lap. This was comfy. He was not giving up his new favorite spot just because his great-something-cousin was playing squeamish.

"Jace. Get off", grunted Christian and threw a pillow at him.

"Well, I was planning on, but then you burst in and ruined the mood", drawled Jace.

He grinned as he watched both vampires sputter and flush at that. Damn, this was way too easy. Giving up, Jace climbed off Simon's lap and placed a last kiss on Simon's lips.

"So. You'll pick me up tonight for our first date. Be creative", ordered Jace playfully.

Simon just nodded, looking quite a bit desperate and lost. It was a cute look on Simon's face. Waving a last time at Christian, Jace walked out of the room and headed down the hall.

Clary was determined to work on the headmistress, who was a real bitch. Even after they had come in, sent in the name of the Clave, she remained adamant about keeping her precious little cafeteria, claiming they weren't harming anyone. Sure, they were just raising an entire generation of royal vampires to see humans as cattle.

It was just harder to work on her when she was being uncooperative. Honestly, Jace had expected them to get this mission done quickly and be able to return home. Of course were things harder than anticipated. They always were, maybe he should have known that.

Getting his phone out of his pocket, he stared at his screensaver for a long moment. It was of him, Alec and Magnus at the loft, with Church on Jace's arms, Izzy, Simon and Clary sitting in the background, laughing and talking about something funny while Jace was showing off the grumpy cat. He smiled faintly. Sometimes, he still wondered what he had done to deserve a parabatai like Alec and what he had done to be accepted like that by his parabatai's lover. To be taken in by Magnus when Jace couldn't tell up from down anymore and felt like he had lost home and family for good. They were family. Magnus and Alec and Izzy and Clary. Family.

Jace startled when his phone rang and he saw Alec's grumpy face flash, hastily Jace accepted the call. "Jace? Everything alright?"

"Yeah? Why?", asked Jace confused.

"Well, for one you guys have been gone far longer than you should have and I keep getting really weird vibes through the bond from you. Jumpy. Odd. What's going on?"

So much. Jace couldn't believe how much had happened in the past couple of days alone. Somehow, Jace had hoped to get to see Alec in person to tell him everything, but when his weird jumpy emotions conveyed through the bond, then there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He was done lying to his parabatai or keeping things from him. He had promised himself, and Alec, to never do that again.

"So… I have a boyfriend now", drawled Jace out slowly.

"You and Simon? Really? You worked things out?", asked Alec, sounding excited.

"Nah, I found a prettier vampire here", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Simon. Though I did find a prettier vampire here. Wait. I have to send you a picture."

He grinned, waiting for Alec's reaction after he sent the photo. "Oh by the Angel, why would you dye your hair brown? What kind of bet did you lose? What… Wait. No. That… That's not you. But he looks like you. How are there two of you? Don't tell me you have another but more literal evil twin and Valentine sold him to the vampires."

"What? No. He's a distant relative of mine", replied Jace amused. "Or so it turns out. Guess we have… strong genes. Really strong genes."

"Well, that confirms that the two of you definitely have to get a surrogate when you decide to have children", stated Alec seriously. "Couldn't deny the future those strong genes."

Jace laughed at that. "You can be such an asshat."

"I love you too, Jace", snorted Alec. "So, how is he? That… relative of yours."

"Christian, his name is Christian. Which… seems awfully ironic for a vampire, somehow", drawled Jace amused. "But yeah. He's… nice. He got a load of issues."

"Something that runs in the family too, huh?", asked Alec dryly.

"...Apparently", sighed Jace with a shrug. "But yeah. I guess. He's been… a loner. But he has this very dedicated guy who's determined to make him socialize and make friends."

"The horror", stated Alec, still with a dry tone. "Reminds me of this annoying little blonde and my sister who both kept dragging me out to socialize and such."

Jace laughed softly. "You would really get along well with Chris. Probably also with his new boyfriend Mason. You have to meet them at some point."

"Mh. Now, how about you tell me more about your newly acquired boyfriend", prompted Alec.

"Boyfriend? Did you say boyfriend? Alexander, you will put your stubborn parabatai on speaker right now! I want to hear everything!"

"Hello, Mag, good to talk to you too", laughed Jace.

"Yes, yes. Boyfriend. Tell me everything", ordered Magnus.

"There's… not much to tell", shrugged Jace awkwardly, blushing a bit. "I… apologized. For being such a jackass before he left and somehow… you know… feelings were being spilled."

"Details. I told you, details", warned Magnus with a glare that could be heard through the phone.

"Izzy locked us both into a room together and I… apologized and told him that I let my feelings get in the way of things and he seriously asked me what feelings. I… told him that he couldn't be that oblivious - I mean, I let him drink from me even on the risk of… dying. He just said he thought I was suicidal and not being romantic."

"I start growing really fond of him", muttered Alec. "There's nothing romantic about being willing to die for someone."

"And we do have to talk about those suicidal tendencies of yours, young man. I distinctly remember the whole Soul Sword incident and how ready you were to throw yourself into the metaphorical sword", added Magnus, sounding like a chiding parent.

"I thought you wanted to hear about my boyfriend", stated Jace.

"Effective distraction, but we will talk about the bigger issues when you get back", countered Magnus. "Now, how has it been, having a boyfriend? He's your first, right?"

"Yeah. I mean… I never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before", shrugged Jace. "First relationship. And I have absolutely no idea what to… do. I mean. How do you romance?"

"At least both of you two are equally hopeless. What a matching pair of parabatai", muttered Magnus fondly. "Don't worry, you'll be fine too, Jace."

"I'll see. Simon is taking me on our first official date tonight", sighed Jace. "I hope I don't screw it up completely…"

"You'll be fine", stated Alec firmly. "Where's my cocky, confident parabatai?"

"I don't know. Maybe I left him at home", huffed Jace.

"Wow. Now this side of you is even more annoying than the cocky one", stated Magnus. "Get it together, Herondale. You like him, he likes you. It doesn't even matter what you do for your first date, as long as it's the two of you together."

"Thanks for the advise, dad", grunted Jace amused. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to get ready for my first date. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, son! And don't go home with him afterward, you have higher standards than that", chimed Magnus playfully. "Don't break your curfew."

Jace huffed fondly as he hung up on Alec and Magnus.

/break\

"...You know, I somehow did not expect you to get out the blindfolds on the first date, Lewis. Kinky. I like it", stated Jace curiously, clinging onto Simon's hand.

"W-What?", sputtered Simon. "No. The blindfold is not for… not… No."

"...Damn", huffed Jace with a pout. "I like it, as part of the whole tied-up and gagged gig."

"Oh you are so going to get me killed", muttered Simon in awe.

"Too much?", asked Jace with a half-grin.

"No. I mean. Yeah. For now, definitely", huffed Simon. "I mean, I want to do this right. I know you're used to just sexual relationships, but I want to… to get to know you properly before we have sex. I want for us to be dating for a while before we have sex, which is going to be torturous if you keep putting images into my mind! Like, you tied-up and gagged! I-It… It's too much. Too tempting, please stop being a tease?"

"But it's so much fun", teased Jace, grin growing. "You're so cute when you get all flustered."

"You're an awful person, Jace", sighed Simon dramatically. "Awful."

"I know. You love it", shrugged Jace. "And where are we going?"

"...What would be the point in covering your eyes if I'd then tell you?", asked Simon.

"Right. Okay, fair enough", huffed Jace.

"Ah, we're there. Okay. You, just, sit down here, yes like that. And now…"

Jace blinked slowly as the blindfold was removed. He gasped softly. They were on the rooftop of the school, overlooking everything. The sun was just setting, painting everything in soft, red and pink colors. It was breathtaking. Then there were the candles. Dozens of candles set around the blanket thrown over the balustrade surrounding the rooftop. Simon took Jace's hand again and led him to sit on the balustrade. The view was breathtaking.

"Okay, this is… beautiful", admitted Jace, shuddering a little because he was only wearing a shirt.

"I brought something for that!", declared Simon with a broad grin.

He got a large, soft-looking hoodie out of a backpack and wrapped it around Jace. Okay, Jace really had to investigate this whole thing that Simon had with Jace in his clothes. It was kind of amusing, but he hadn't expected Simon to be that obsessed with it. Though… snuggling into the soft, comfy hoodie, being surrounded by Simon's scent… maybe he kind of had a thing for this too. Blushing, he properly got into the hoodie and closed the zip.

"So… we just sit here and watch the sunset?", asked Jace curiously.

Simon grinned as he sat down next to Jace, pulling him close. Jace came to rest between Simon's legs, both of them straddling the balustrade and looking at the sun. Sighing contently, Jace snuggled up against Simon, the vampire laying his arms around Jace's waist.

"I figured. With our hectic lives, I… wanted our first date to be romantic and peaceful", whispered Simon softly. "I brought some sandwiches, because I don't want you to starve. But yeah. Just… watching the sunset and maybe… how the stars rise."

"You're such a nerd", muttered Jace fondly, cheek plastered against Simon's chest. "I never expected to like that."

"What can I say, I'm irresistible", laughed Simon.

"Well. Yeah", hummed Jace softly, making Simon blush.

The vampire smiled softly as he looked at his boyfriend. Yes, this would be perfect. Just the two of them, together. Leaning forward, Simon pressed a gentle kiss against Jace's temple.

/break\

"So. He liked your idea?", asked Christian with a knowing grin.

Simon had run late for class because he had spent too much time with Jace on the rooftop, gazing at the stars. Now he was not well-rested and had gotten into trouble with one of the teachers. But still there was a dopey grin on Simon's face, so that date had definitely gone the way Simon had planned and pictured it.

"He di-id", sighed Simon with a bright smile. "So pretty. He was so beautiful with the pink of the sunset on his skin and his eyes and… It was also really perfect for cuddling, which Jace is such a cuddler. Hah."

"A… cuddler?", echoed Christian in disbelief. "He does not strike me as a cuddly kitten."

"Puppy", corrected Simon.

"What?", asked Christian confused.

"Puppy. The two of you are puppies", stated Simon with a shrug.

"...What... ", grunted Christian confused. "What do I have to do with this now?"

"Look at you!", huffed Simon, vaguely motioning at Christian. "You and Jace. You're so… similar. You both got those puppy-dog eyes. The really sad puppy-dog pout. You can both pull it off so good. It's ridiculous."

"Thank you", drawled Christian sarcastically.

"Why does my boyfriend wear his sarcastic face? Simon, what did you do?"

Christian raised an unimpressed eyebrow as Mason approached them and pulled him into a kiss. The redhead was grinning broadly, wrapping one arm around Christian's shoulders.

"I just informed him that he and Jace are like puppies", explained Simon, getting his phone out and showing Christian and Mason a photo of two puppies. "Those are Golden Retriever Labrador mixes. Look at them. One is dark and the other is blonde and they have the exact same faces as Christian and Jace."

"I do not look like a puppy", grunted Christian annoyed.

"...You do", pointed Mason out, getting elbowed by Christian. "What? It's true. You're like… like a sad, lonely puppy who was kicked out onto the street. And I just want to take you home with me, wrap you up in a blanket and cuddle you all day."

"Oh god, there's two of you", sighed Christian mortified, looking from Mason to Simon.

"Funny, that's what we said when we watched you and Jace train", grinned Simon.

"I regret every decision I ever made to lead up to this conversation", muttered Christian.

"You don't, you love me", chimed Mason teasingly, smirking.

"Yes. You love us", agreed Simon seriously. "We're friends now, Christian. You need to get used to this."

Christian sighed and shook his head, glaring at Mason. All Mason could do was smile softly and lean in to kiss Christian properly, deeply. The Moroi blushed, resting one hand on Mason's chest. Okay, so maybe he was more fond of Mason than he was ready to admit and maybe he did not regret being here, in this conversation, with them.

"You're still both ridiculous and I will not be referred to as a puppy", warned Christian.

"Of course not, my prince", whispered Mason, voice rough and dark.

Christian's eyes widened, cheeks heating up once more. Why? It was just his title. He was a prince. Why was it made him feel all… fluttery to have Mason call him that? Was it because it sounded so possessive when Mason said it…? Or because Mason wasn't saying it sarcastically - the only way he had heard the title in the last couple years. But when Mason said it, it felt… honest. Like Christian was truly a royal of status and deserving of respect.

"Okay, maybe puppy is better than that", huffed Christian and shoved Mason, not yet ready to dive too deeply into the way this made him feel.

Deflecting was far better than confronting. Mason laughed softly and kissed him again.

"So, you're my puppy prince then?", teased Mason.

"...I take my thoughts just there back. I do regret being here", muttered Christian and shook his head. "I have a study session with Ralf and Jesse."

"Hey", whispered Mason, grasping Christian's wrist to stop him. "You do know I'm just teasing, right? I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No. It's… fine", shrugged Christian flustered. "I mean… I'm just… not used to it yet. To everything. You and… nicknames? Fond nicknames instead of… slurs and insults."

"As long as you know that I do mean them as fond nicknames and not insults", nodded Mason relieved, offering Christian a blinding smile.

Christian leaned up and kissed Mason. "I do. Know that. Now get to class or you're late."

"Yes, my prince", grinned Mason, winking at Christian as they parted ways.

* * *

 _Author's note: *points at Simon* YOU GET A PUPPY! *points at Mason* AND YOU GET A PUPPY! EVERYBODY GETS A PUPPY!_

 _*clears throat* Now that our happy couples are, well, happy couples - next chapter will see the return of Rose and Lissa to school, kickstarting movie-canon. ;D_


	8. Mason's Best Friend Returns

Ashzera || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Double Puppy Dare || Jimon || Vampire Academy || Ashzera

Title: Double Puppy Dare – A Daylighter Among Moroi

Fandoms: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments | Vampire Academy

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Vampire Academy_ movie reserved to Angry Films, the books the movie is based off and its characters belong to Richelle Mead. All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand entirely belongs to Kimmy and Takara_Phoenix. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace & Mason/Christian

Side Pairings: Magnus/Alec, Isabelle/Natalie, Jesse/Ralf, Rose/Lissa

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Raphael Santiago

Vampire Academy Characters: Christian Ozera, Mason Ashford, Natalie Dashkov, Edison 'Eddie' Castile, Aaron Drozov, Jesse Zeklos, Ralf Sarcozy, Vasilisa 'Lissa' Sabina Rhea Dragomir, Rosemarie 'Rose' Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov, Victor Dashkov

Summary: By becoming a Daylighter, Simon Lewis became an exception. The first turned vampire to be accepted into Saint Vladimir's Academy. There, he makes new friends – and new discoveries.

His arrival and friendship with Mason Ashford turns the world of Christian Ozera upside down. And things don't exactly calm down when Simon calls in the Shadowhunters.

 **Double Puppy Dare**

 _A Daylighter Among Moroi_

 _Chapter 7: Mason's Best Friend Returns_

/The Return of Dragoway\

"Guuuuyyyssss, guys, guys, guys, guys!"

Natalie glided across the lawn, slipping as she tried to stop before them and falling straight into Isabelle's arms, which prompted her to blush furiously.

"Thank you. But guys! You will never believe what happened!"

Christian eyed her with curiosity where he was laying in Mason's lap. This was a new but definitely great development that Christian would embrace until it turned out to just be a dream.

Natalie grinned and sat down with them, grabbing Isabelle's hand out of habit. It made the Shadowhunter smile softly.

Natalie was always excitable but this was definitely a level hard even for her. She leaned closer to the group, whispering as if it was the biggest secret. And for now, maybe it was.

"Rose and Lissa are back!"

The dhampirs and Moroi gasped as the realization sunk in, the faces ranging from shock to mildly intrigued. Christian was just smirking. If Dragoway was back, drama would be back full force. At least the school would have something else to talk about than him and Mason.

The Shadowhunters (and Simon), meanwhile, looked confused.

"Someone care to fill us in?"

Clary asked curiously. She was in the process of making a flower-crown from daisies with a plan of putting it on Jace who was almost dozing off in Simon's lap, the vampire's fingers going through his hair comfortingly. It was a beautiful night, still warm despite the late autumn.

"Rose and Lissa are… how do you explain Rose and Lissa to someone who hasn't met them?"

Christian sighed looking up at Mason challengingly.

"Stop being dramatic, my prince." He turned to the Shadowhunters, smiling kindly. "Rose is my best friend. She's also a dhampir, and Lissa is _her_ best friend. Or well. They were still going by 'best friend' when they disappeared two years ago." He smirked pointedly. "They just… Lissa and Rose had a car accident where Lissa's family died. The two of them were the only ones who survived, effectively leaving Lissa, who is a Princess, first in line to the throne. Rose started behaving weird after that, Lissa too, I guess, in a way. And a few weeks later, I think it was around Easter, the two of them ran away from school. The guardians have been looking for them ever since but they were pretty good at hiding. Except, well, looks like they finally got caught."

"Why did they run away?" Izzy asked, her chin propped on Natalie's head, looking at Mason.

The dhampir shrugged.

"No one knows. But I guess soon we are going to find out."

/break\

Despite the rumours that Lissa and Rose were back, none of them got to see them before it was time for class. But it was obvious from the buzz between the students, the unrest in the air, there was only one thing on everyone's mind.

Only Christian seemed completely unfazed, sketching as always, and Mason noticed, flustered, he was actually drawing him. He wondered if Christian was afraid Rose's comeback would change anything.

She _was_ Mason's best friend and he _did_ have a crush on her once, but he was long over it since Rose admitted to him she was a lesbian. By the time the final bell rang, he was leaning on Christian, not even bothering to hide his lack of interest in the subject whatsoever, because all he could think of was seeing Rose again.

Natalie kept updating them on a group chat. She was the one who had known Rose and Lissa were back because Lissa's things were back in her room. But no one had actually seen the girls themselves yet.

Grabbing Christian's hand and trying to ignore his boyfriend's eye-roll, Mason wasted no time in walking out of class, hoping to catch sight of the two of them in the schoolyard.

And oh, they weren't difficult to spot. A group of guardians stood in the middle of the driveway, chatting next to the parked cars, and walking away from this mess, clearly having been escorted in the convoy, there they were holding hands and stealing kisses - Rose and Lissa.

Mason let go of Chirstian's hand and jogged forward, unable to wait any longer.

"Here they are." He grinned and Lissa smiled back at him while Rose just glared at his glee. "The infamous Dragoway returns. You plan on staying this time? Glad to see the sexual tension is no longer unresolved."

He earned himself a punch in the shoulder but Rose gladly accepted a hug from him, secretly just as happy to see him. He knew that deep down she was probably more affected than she let on. Whatever it was that made the two of them run away, it must have been serious.

By now, Christian caught up to them, standing next to Mason as the dhampir pulled away from hugging Lissa too. Rose eyed him with suspicion, muttering under her breath.

"Freak. And what are _you_ doing here?"

Mason tensed. He could see Christian didn't really care and probably had a snarky reply ready but _Mason_ wasn't going to stand for it.

"Two years, Hathaway, and you still haven't learned any manners."

"We've been working on it." Lissa smiled apologetically, waving awkwardly at Chris. "Nice to see you again, cousin."

Mason was just about to explain why he was fully ready to kick Rose's ass if she insulted Christian again, but a body pushed between them, bumping heavily into Rose and Lissa with intent.

The blonde girl barely caught balance, staring after the retreating figure of Camille. Mason tutted.

"Guess I will need to find myself new friends, huh?"

She smiled in embarrassment and to Mason's surprise it was Christian who went to answer her rhetorical question.

"Maybe you should just stick to the ones you have who actually _like_ you. I doubt you'd care for my opinion but I don't know why you were ever hanging out with Conta anyway. She's a bitch."

Lissa looked like she wanted to say something but thought the better of it.

"I guess it made sense at the time. But things changed, so maybe you are onto something here."

Their reunion got eventually interrupted by none else than Dimitri Belikov himself, summoning the girls and physically dragging Rose away by her shoulder. Mason smirked at the sight.

Kissing Christian's cheek, he walked off to find their friend and report things. There would be time to catch up with Rose and Lissa and everyone later, once they were officially free, and explain how much has changed. He couldn't wait to see Rose's reactions to all of that.

 _Oh, this would definitely be delightful to unfold._

/break\

Christian tried, he really tried. He told himself he wouldn't allow it to get to him. He and Mason have been dating for a few weeks now and it was… amazing. Delightful. Definitely the best experience Christian ever had, not that he had many of those.

And he knew it was ridiculous. He knew Mason loved him, he knew Mason was over Rose, he knew Rose was a _lesbian_ and _taken_ and there was no real reason Christian should be afraid Mason's past crush would get in a way.

But it wasn't just about the crush, was it?

Rose was Mason's best friend. Rose was still important to him, even if he didn't love her, even if she was gone so long. Rose knew he was a freak and she could make Mason see why dating Christian was pointless. She could take Mason away from him.

He felt like Rose's comeback was the end of his dream, a painful awakening to the normal, sad reality and giving up the happiness he had far too quickly gotten used to.

They were all in the school gardens again, making use of an unusually warm night, last reminder of the autumn that was slowly leaving. Clary was sketching Isabelle, who had Natalie literally asleep in her arms, Jace was leaning against a tree with Simon next to him, the two of them leaning onto each other, ocassionally stealing kisses, and Mason was crosslegged on the ground, chatting with Eddie next to him, Christian's head in his lap as he stared into the the distance.

They finished class early but the night was still young and usually Christian would love moments like that, the feeling of belonging but now his mind was wired and unable to think about anything but Rose Hathaway. She wasn't even back for a day and she had already gotten back to ruining his life again.

Noticing two silhouettes nearing them, a petite blonde with a brunette next to her, he closed his eyes, tensing. Mason must have felt it, because suddenly there were fingers gently cradling through his hair and it was almost enough to make Christian relax. His mind drifted off, focusing on Mason and by the time he actually opened his eyes again, Rose and Lissa were sitting down next to them, saying hi to everyone while the dhampir girl eyed him curiously, if not kindly. He refused to back down, sending her an equal glare, as if rubbing in the fact he was still in Mason's lap.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lissa."

The princess of course took over the introductions, names exchanged between Simon and his Shadowhunters and the two of them, since they didn't know each other from before. Awkward nodding (Eddie) and hugs (Natalie) were exchanged between those who already knew each other but with Mason Rose just sent him a calculating stare once Lissa said hello.

"So what's with the stray puppy in your lap?"

There it was. Mason's turn to deny it, to wiggle out of it, push Christian away. Everything would go back to the way it was. When Mason's hand stilled in his hair, Christian closed his eyes, unable to hold back a wince.

"You were always a bitch, Hathaway, but I never took you to be someone cruel."

/break\

Mason was livid.

Rose was indeed a very strong and oftentimes difficult personality but to someone's face she was always kind, even if the kindness tended to be veiled in sarcasm.

"Better apologize to _my boyfriend_ right now, or next training you're gonna end up in the infirmary."

Mason could do that, especially now that she lacked two years of training and strangely he found himself realizing he actually wouldn't hesitate to do it to drive the point home. He looked Rose deep in the eyes to make sure she got the message as he focused on caressing Christian's hair to calm him down.

He could see that despite his seemingly calm appearance he allowed her to get to his insecurities.

He cursed internally, thinking about weeks of work coming undone right now and all the assuring he would have to go through with Christian again. Not that he would mind but he wished it wasn't necessary.

"I…"

He watched Rose stumble over her words, clearly unused to being called out like that, but he wasn't going to back down and judging by the painful silence among the group, everyone stood on his side. Even Lissa punched Rose in the arm, and her eyes spoke volumes.

Rose deserved that. She overstepped. It's not like the situation was difficult to read and her comment was simply a step too far and even she seemed to realize.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. It's… nice to meet you, I guess. Properly. Hopefully."

Christian just eyed her suspiciously and nodded. Mason decided it was enough for now and changed the topic. Rose would have a chance to prove herself with her actions, not empty words.

/Team Daddy Issues\

Jace watched Rose and Christian with amusement over the course of the following days. In a way, the two of them reminded him of himself and Maia, forever unwilling to admit they didn't hate each other but getting along for more than just the sake of common friends.

He and Christian had gotten along quite well too. Christian also seemed to form a sort of friendship with Lissa, based on the fact they were both disgraced royals now. Jace was genuinely glad for him. He knew from experience just how hard it was to form friendships and Christian seemed to truly be getting out of his shell.

And Jace had to admit that this mission? Alec had been right. Getting a break from everything that was going on in New York and… getting Simon, _definitely_ , that helped Jace a lot. He felt like for the first time since the war, he finally got a moment of peace.

And there was apparently a yule ball soon. Simon was taking him there, to a dance, as his boyfriend. Jace tried hard not to think too much of it but he couldn't help but be slightly excited. He wasn't bad at dancing and he was a party-goer, but fancy dances were not his thing. Not to mention fancy dances with a _boyfriend_.

Maybe, his traitorous mind supplied, with Simon at his side, they could become his thing.

At least occasionally.

As the day of the dance drew nearer, it seemed to be the only thing the school was talking about. The girls had gone on a shopping trip to the city, dragging willing (Ralf, Jesse and Mason) and unwilling (Christian, Jace and Simon) boys along to get fitted for suits.

Other big news that had been echoing around the corridors were that Prince Victor Dashov, who would be the next King if he wasn't terminally ill, and who was apparently Natalie's father and Lissa's godfather, had graced the Academy with his presence.

Natalie was obviously _very_ excited about it. Considering St. Vladimir's Academy was not just a boarding school but practically a closed off royal fortress, she didn't get to see her father much. For the past few days she was extra giddy, even for herself, and talking about nothing else.

She couldn't wait for Victor to come and to spend a whole day with him when he did.

That day had been yesterday. Victor came last night and he and Natalie spent the time together, stealing Isabelle too for a few hours because Natalie wanted to show her girlfriend off. But mostly, Natalie had her father all to herself for a day, just like she had wanted.

So seeing her looking shifty, almost under the weather and upset, was not what Jace had expected.

Natalie tried. She was obviously trying hard to smile and not let anyone know what she felt like but she was terrible at it. She rambled more than usual when asked about something and otherwise she would just sit subdued, staring at her hands or playing with Izzy's braid and thinking about something.

Not even Iz could get her out of the trance she seemed to fall into.

Jace had enough experience to know it wasn't likely a coincidence she fell into this strange mood after seeing her father.

And by the look on Christian's face, he wasn't convinced either.

"I'm not good at this… comfort thing", grunted Christian with a frown, hands deep in his pockets. "I think we should let… the girls handle it? Rose and Lissa are her friends, right?"

"You're her friend too", countered Jace, one eyebrow raised. "I mean, I would prefer for Izzy and Clary to deal with it too. I'm not good at this… thing… either. But Iz is the one who asked me to go and talk to Nat. Natalie has been behaving weird since she spent the day with her dad and I am the expert of daddy-issues. She thought it's a good idea… You're moral support who knows Nat better than me. So you're not getting out of this either."

Christian glared. Why was he so… fond of Jace? And Natalie, for that matter. She was very excitable and could be a bit exhausting, but she was sweet. And Christian was still getting used to having _friends_. Taking a deep breath, Christian knocked on the door.

"Christian", greeted Lissa surprised. "And… Jace. What can I do for you?"

Christian peeked past Lissa to see Natalie sitting on her bed, staring absentmindedly against the wall. "Actually, you could go out and spend some quality time with your girlfriend."

Lissa frowned confused, before following Christian's line of sight. "Ah. Well. Okay then."

She knew neither of the three all too well just yet, but even she had noticed that something was off about Natalie today. If the boys wanted to tackle the problem, she was not going to stand in the way. And there _were_ nice things she could be doing with Rose instead of sitting in her room and doing homework…

Once Lissa was out of the room, Jace and Christian slipped into the room. Natalie didn't even seem to notice them at first, only when Jace closed the door very decidedly did she startle.

"Oh. Christian, Jace", stated Natalie awkwardly, blinking. "Hi. What's up?"

"What happened with your dad?", asked Jace bluntly as he sat down at the foot-end of Natalie's bed.

"What… What do you mean?", asked Natalie, biting her lips hard.

"You're being weird. Weirder than usual", stated Christian, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a glare on his face.

"I… It's nothing", replied Natalie and shook her head.

"My father used to make spaghetti with me, you know", started Jace casually, a far-off look on his face as he stared at the wall. "I… used to tell that as a happy memory. I used to make everyone believe that my father was a good man. Because he was a respected man. Because I… didn't want to be sent away again. But it wasn't good. It was never really good. Even with the spaghetti, he would always punish me for screwing up. One time, I let the spaghetti cook too long, they were ruined, too soft. And he just dumped the pot of boiling hot water with the spaghetti over me. Made me clean it up before he'd use a healing rune to erase all the physical evidence of what had happened."

"My father would never do that to me!", exclaimed Natalie shocked. "He… He loves me."

"Sure. That's what I've been telling myself for years", shrugged Jace. "Look. Just because he's not physically abusive doesn't mean he's a good man. _Something_ happened yesterday and you're… rattled. I just… I need you to know that, whatever it is, pretty sure me and Chris can handle it because we've been through shit ourselves."

At that, Natalie frowned and turned to look at Christian with an unreadable expression. Christian sighed and shifted around a little. He did not like the attention and he did not like to talk about his past. He wasn't like Jace, who opened up so easily about his past abuse - mainly so because he was desperate for someone to help him _somehow_.

"My… My dad, he's… ill", whispered Natalie, legs pulled up against his chest, arms around them. "And there's nothing that can help. But he… he says he needs my help and…"

"Natalie?", asked Christian gently, stepping closer.

"He says Lissa can cure him. But she… it'll… it's either her or him. How do I… How can I choose between my own father, my _only family_ , and… my friend?", asked Natalie, tears in her eyes. "But… But then he… he asked me for something and I don't…"

"What does he want from you?", asked Jace, voice soft.

"H-He wants me to become Strigoi, so I can help him", whispered Natalie, tears running down her cheeks as she stared at Christian. "B-But… But I remember what you told us. How much your parents changed after they became Strigoi and… and…"

"If they'd have loved me, they would have never wanted for me to become Strigoi", stated Christian dryly, eyes downcast. "And if your father truly loved you, he would love you the way you are and not ask you to become something else."

"But… But he's my dad. He's my only family", argued Natalie desperately.

Christian sighed. "Sometimes… that's not enough."

"And sometimes, your real family… doesn't lay with your blood", suggested Jace. "Your father isn't around a lot. Mason and the others, they're here for you. Support you. Worry about you."

"I… yes", nodded Natalie reluctantly.

"You say your father is sick. But instead of facing his fate, he wants to… use Lissa? And get her killed in the process? Because he is selfish. Wants to use you too, as a _weapon_. You deserve better than that, Natalie", stated Christian with a serious frown.

"But… But what do I do?", asked Natalie desperately.

"You do what's best _for you_ ", replied Christian simply, tilting his head. "I knew I never wanted to become Strigoi, even when it was the only thing that could have allowed me to stay with my parents. But they weren't… they weren't the parents I once loved. They didn't love me. Not anymore. I was… I was becoming a tool to them. Not their son. Do you… still feel like his daughter, or more like his tool? To achieve his goals. Does it still feel like he cares about you?"

Natalie remained silent for a long moment, before she sadly shook her head. Jace sighed and leaned forward to pull her into a hug. For a long moment, she looked startled, but then she hugged back and continued crying. He knew what it felt like to be used as a tool.

"We should probably tell Lissa", sighed Christian in defeat.

Natalie looked like a startled deer at that, prompting Jace to pat her hair soothingly. "It's the only thing we _can_ do. You said what he has planned is dangerous for her, right?"

"...Yes", sighed Natalie, still looking heartbroken.

Jace heaved a deep sigh at that and looked over at Christian, locking eyes with the Moroi. "You go with Natalie and tell the others, I'll… I have a call to make."

Christian looked doubtful at that, but he nodded. Getting up, he waited for Natalie to follow him. Even if he didn't really understand what Jace was talking about, he knew that Jace was right with one thing - Lissa and the others needed to know ASAP.

As soon as the door closed behind Christian and Natalie did Jace get his phone out and dialed _Parabatai_. It took not even five seconds for the call to connect.

"Jace? Is everything alright?", wanted Alec to know, immediately tense. "You feel… distressed."

Glaring, Jace rubbed his parabatai rune, that stupid little traitor. "Yeah. Just… talking about… Valentine. I'm still not good at that, I guess."

"...Why were you talking about Valentine?", asked Alec, sounding tense.

"So, turns out me and Chris aren't the only ones with daddy issues around here", sighed Jace and collapsed backward onto the bed, eyes closed. "Our friend Nat, she… Her dad's not good news. He wants to… turn her into a… monster, so he can use her to further his own agenda. He wants to use Lissa to heal him from some kind of illness that incurable, but Lissa's magic could - at the cost of her life. Look. It's a mess. This is more than we expected when we took the mission. What do you say we should do, head of the Institute?"

It was quite for a long moment before Alec exhaled. "That father of hers…"

"Royalty. Yeah. Of course", confirmed Jace before Alec could even say it.

"I'll have to talk to the Clave first. We can't just get involved without any clearance. But I promise, I'll be there as soon as I can. Until then, stay away from the man, stay alert and make sure your friend is safe", ordered Alec.

"Will do", sighed Jace, frowning. "...I could really use a parabatai-hug…"

Alec laughed softly at that. "I'm sorry I'm not there. I love this job, but… I hate not being there for you during the missions anymore. You going to be fine, or should I go and get Magnus to open a portal for me?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You don't need to drop everything and make your boyfriend drop everything just so I can get a _hug_ ", grumbled Jace. "I'll be fine."

"If you say so", sighed Alec. "Stay safe. Don't do anything stupid."

Jace laughed at that. "When do I ever do anything stupid?"

"All. The. Time", grumbled Alec and Jace could picture the glare.

Sighing, Jace put his phone away when their call ended. He tried breathing deeply. Asking for hugs was _new_. Jace knew he craved physical comfort. Touch-starved was what his psychologist had called it. He still couldn't believe he let his worrying parabatai rope him into seeing a professional. After Lake Lyn, after Clary had killed Valentine to save Jace's life, the blonde had suffered a lot of nightmares. Valentine had been his abuser, yes, but he had also been his _father_ for ten years and Jace had gone through this before - seeing him murdered in front of his eyes. Witnessing it had triggered flashbacks, had made him feel like that ten year old, defenseless little orphan again, who had lost _everything_ and had been uprooted.

He had tried to play it down for a while, tried to distract himself with work and avoided sleeping. But his parabatai was more stubborn than that - and so was his parabatai's warlock. The two ganged up on Jace, well, not really ganged up, but at the time, it had felt like that to Jace. Alec had checked Céline's medical file, had seen that mental illness ran in Jace's family (Jace wondered why his grandmother never felt the need to tell him this).

And Alec had been _frightened_. Céline had killed herself because she couldn't face her demons and Alec was afraid that if Jace didn't get professional help… Well. It wouldn't be the first time Jace would try to kill himself. Magnus had confronted him with his history of suicidal tendencies, the whole Soul Sword disaster being one of them.

There was no fighting Magnus and Alec on that, especially not when Alec wasn't trying to be bossy but just - worried. Incredibly worried and afraid to lose his parabatai. Jace knew he had already put Alec through _so much_ , so he agreed. He didn't think anything would come from it at first. He was just humoring Alec, to reassure him.

It wasn't… as useless as Jace had first thought.

He startled when the door opened, but before he could threaten the intruder with his seraph-blade, he saw that it was his boyfriend.

"Hey, so… Nat just told us the _craziest_ story", started Simon as he slowly approached.

"And you immediately felt the need to check if I can confirm?", asked Jace amused.

He sat up a little and as soon as he was half-way upright, he was being pulled into a tight hug. "No. I'm here because I got a threatening phone-call from Alec that went something along the lines of 'now that you're his boyfriend, you have responsibilities and while I can't be there to hug him and you are, you will. You will make sure he's alright'. Which, hands down, the most threatening way I've ever been asked for a hug."

Simon laughed lightly as he just hugged Jace tighter. Sighing, Jace buried his face in Simon's neck, fingers clawed into Simon's shirt. The vampire used his strength to lift Jace up and place him in Simon's lap for better hugging. Gladly did Jace wrap his legs around Simon's waist, trying to be as close to Simon as physically possible.

"Yeah. I'm not… that good at asking for comfort just yet", muttered Jace frustrated. "I'm barely getting the hang of asking Alec for it. And he's half my soul."

"It's okay", assured Simon gently, kissing the top of Jace's head. "As long as your parabatai calls me and tells me when I can help. But… I'm sure we can work up to you coming to me for stuff like this, okay? I got some mad hugging skills. Ask your sisters, they can confirm."

" _Both_ my sisters?", asked Jace with a slight deadpan.

"Well, I mean, Izzy, because of the meetings and stuff, we've been meeting up a lot and it still gets to her a lot and I guess she just has an easier time talking to me about it than her brothers", offered Simon with a shrug.

Jace smiled faintly, carefully adjusting his vampire-pillow so both of them were laying down on the bed, with Jace half on top of his boyfriend. Closing his eyes, Jace slowly drifted off, feeling safe in Simon's arms.

/Yule Ball Triple Date\

"Izzy-y", groaned Jace annoyed.

"Shush. Sit still. Your boyfriend is going to love this", chimed Isabelle. "Both your boyfriends."

"It's stupid", grumbled Christian annoyed.

"I think it's fun. And the puppy-masks look so cute!", argued Natalie with a smile.

She was sitting on the other bed, getting her own make-up done by Clary. Clary's artistic side was getting an opportunity to be shown off as Clary did her best to give Natalie floral patterns. The dress too was one that was very… Seelie-esque. Honestly, if Jace didn't know this was Natalie Dashkov, he would totally buy that she was the Seelie Queen.

"I think what you're doing there is mean, Fray", pointed Jace out casually. "I mean, you know how afraid Simon is of the Seelie Queen's creepiness by now."

"Shut up, Herondale", hummed Clary, not minding him. "I have a right to jump-scare him. It's in our friendship-agreement."

Jace snorted amused, though before he could add something, Isabelle started snickering. "Besides, if he panics, he can just jump _you_. And you can play knight in shining… puppy-mask?"

Jace muttered beneath his breath and rolled his eyes. Him and Christian wore matching, old-fashioned suits - Jace's in red and Christian's in blue, Jace's with golden embroidery and Christian's with silver. Their masks were also matching. Puppy-masks. They looked gorgeous, not just cheap plastic, but Venetian masks with beautiful golden patterns and small gems lining them.

"Okay. That's _enough_ ", grunted Christian frustrated and dodged another one of Izzy's attempts. "I'm not a dress-up-doll. Have fun with your brother, but I'm out of here. I'll see you at the Yule Ball."

"Traitor!", called Jace after him in utter frustration.

But Christian didn't mind him, he just made his way over toward his secret hideout. He sighed relieved as he was embraced by the silence in the library. Smiling to himself, he went to his favorite arm-chair, just to find it already occupied.

"Mason", muttered Christian surprised.

"Hey, babe", grinned Mason, getting more comfortable. "You ran away too?"

"Isabelle and Clary are… and I'm still not used to… having so many people around me", sighed Christian, shuffling around a little. "I just needed a bit peace of mind."

"...Do you want me to leave?", asked Mason softly.

Christian eyed him for a long moment before shaking his head. "No. You're… fine."

"C'mere?", suggested Mason, spreading his arms.

Reluctantly, Christian walked up to his boyfriend and allowed the ginger to pull him down into his lap. Sighing, Christian curled together on Mason's lap, relaxing slowly. Mason pressed a kiss against Christian's forehead as he pulled the brunette closer.

"Why are you here?", asked Christian, closing his eyes contently.

"Ralf and Jesse started heavily making out", grunted Mason dryly. "As soon as they were both in their suits, they tried to get each other _out_ of their suits. And Eddie went off to play wingman for Aaron - Aaron wants to ask Camille out for the ball, but he chickened out of it."

"Mh. Fair enough", sighed Christian, yawning slowly. "You look… handsome in a suit."

"So do you", grinned Mason, playing with Christian's hair. "Really gorgeous."

"Simon is with Rose and Lissa, right?", asked Christian with a frown. "They're… getting along."

"They are", laughed Mason. "Apparently, Rose reminds Simon of a friend of his? Maia? And Lissa reminds him a lot of Clary, which… I can see."

It was quiet for a long moment, before Mason spoke once more. "You're not really getting along with Rose though. I mean. I know you're trying, but…"

"She's a piece of work. But I _am_ trying", sighed Christian, pressing his forehead against Mason's collarbone. "We do have something in common, after all."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?", asked Mason surprised.

"Some really persistent ginger we both care about", hummed Christian amused, tentatively kissing Mason's cheek while blushing. "Seems enough common ground to make us get… along. I don't know about _friends_ , but… Well. It's good enough for now."

"I can live with that", chuckled Mason happily, kissing Christian properly. "Thank you. For giving her a second chance, even after she behaved so…"

"Like a bitch", offered Christian casually.

"Well, yeah", grunted Mason. "Thanks. It really means a lot to me. Rose is my best friend and I know she's… hard to digest for some people. But she means the world to me. And it's important to me that my best friend and my boyfriend get along."

Christian huffed at that, nosing Mason's neck. He knew that. That was exactly why Christian was making an effort with Rose. Because _Mason_ was important to him. Very important. And it was important to him that Mason was happy.

"I think we should get going", sighed Christian. "Jace is going to pout if he has to show up alone."

"Mh?", grunted Mason confused.

"You'll see", chuckled Christian, kissing Mason. "See you at the ball."

/break\

Mason did get to see. He stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed, elbowing Simon hard.

"Hey!", protested Simon annoyed as he nearly spilled his blood.

"Look", grunted Mason, jerking his head into the direction of the entrance.

Now Simon matched Mason in expression. Rose and Lissa exchanged a look and laughed as they saw the way Simon and Mason gaped at their boyfriends. Christian and Jace were wearing matching suits and _matching masks_. Puppy-masks. With floppy ears and pretty patterns, one in blue and one in red.

"Well, well, well. What do you say, _Daylighter_?"

Simon _screamed_. In a high-pitched voice. And suddenly, Mason had two arms full of frightened Daylighter. He blinked confused before looking at Natalie. She was grinning mischievously, her hair and make-up looking great. When suddenly the two puppies started laughing and were soon joined by Isabelle and Clary, Mason just gave up.

"It's just a joke, Simon", chuckled Clary. "I did Nat's make-up to make her look like the Seelie Queen. I didn't expect you to jump Mason."

"H-He was closest", grumbled Simon as he slowly got down from the ginger's arms again.

"You were supposed to jump _me_ ", huffed Jace, eyes twinkling.

"Oh believe me, if you keep that mask, I am one hundred percent going to jump you", grunted Simon wide-eyed. "Damn. This is… This looks really hot."

Jace blushed beneath his mask, but he looked pleased by that. Shaking his head, Christian reached a hand out for Mason. The dhampir gladly took the offered hand.

"Will you dance with me, my prince?", asked Mason with a smile.

"If you'll stop calling me that", agreed Christian a little amused.

Jace blinked and turned around. Ralf and Jesse were already dancing, Aaron had successfully asked Camille out and Eddie was, with a blush, asking Clary for a dance. Isabelle winked at Jace before she led Natalie the Seelie Queen to the dance floor too.

"How about we cave into the peer pressure and dance too?", asked Jace.

"So romantic, Herondale", huffed Simon and wrapped one arm around Jace's waist, pulling him close up against Simon. "You better use that angelic grace of yours to keep up, because I will have you know that I've learned how to ballroom dance from bubbeh Helen since I could walk, so please don't embarrass me."

Jace laughed at that, but gladly allowed Simon to lead, because he really didn't know how to dance. Thankfully, Simon did. And he was good at taking the lead too. A couple of times, Jace exchanged glances with Christian, who looked pretty happy but flustered as he danced with Mason. Okay, maybe this whole ball-thing was a good idea after all. Jace liked this. Liked being so close to Simon, having him all pressed up against him. The romantic music around them, this slight dizzying feeling of dancing with Simon, their friends around them.

"Urgh, can't you just _shut up_ and stop being a bitch for _one night_?!"

Okay, that much for a peaceful, nice night. Exchanging a look with Simon, both of them turned toward Rose, Lissa and Mia. Apparently, Mia had made another one of her snide comments - she never let an opportunity slip to insult Lissa. Lissa looked angry and upset as she ran out. Rose bitch-slapped Mia, cussed and ran after her girlfriend.

"They _know_ they're not supposed to be out alone while we're still waiting for a verdict as to what we should do with Victor", cussed Jace. "Okay. You stay here, I'll go after them."

"No, Jace, wait-", tried Simon with a frown, but by then, Jace was already out.

/break\

The dance turned into a mess. It was Mia's fault. Of course it was. She had to make a very dramatic scene, shouting homophobic accusations at Rose and Lissa.

And Rose, being Rose, had to kick her ass. Not that Jace blamed her.

And Jace had to find Lissa and Rose.

Because of course, Lissa disappeared, closely followed by her girlfriend. They still hadn't found Victor, they were all on guard - or supposed to be on guard - because he wanted Lissa and they had every reason to suspect the party would be a great opportunity for him to strike. Yet when shit went down, Lissa chose to disappear.

Running up the stairs to the attic, Jace cursed, pissed off but not surprised to find them in the armchair, curled together and staring at the stained glass window.

"Lissa, why the hell did you run off?", asked Rose gently.

"We need to you somewhere safe", tagged Jace on frustrated.

"Jace, please, just a while longer in the moonlight."

She looked at him with pleading eyes and Jace just stared in astonishment. _Seriously_? What was it with Lissa's weird moods? She and Rose were truly a match, she couldn't have chosen worse moment for admiring the moonlight.

"Lissa, this is _not the time_ -"

Lissa's face morphed into shock and fear and Jace barely had time to realize what was going on, ducking in the last minute and taking a stance against their attacker. He had spent years training hand to hand, was best of the best but taken by surprise and in the uncomfortable suit, against so many opponents, it was hard. But their attacker already had Rose in a head-lock, pushing a syringe into her upper arm. She fought against them, the syringe fell and shattered before its full content was in Rose's system.

And there was Lissa. There was no way, taken by surprise as he was, for Jace to be able to protect Lissa on top of fighting off the vampires and freeing Rose. When he was distracted, it was easy for their attacker's to target Lissa.

"Not so fast, princeling."

Jace felt his heart drop seeing Lissa being tied up and with a syringe in her arm too. This was a scene that was too familiar, too fresh in his mind. _Princeling_ , he thought as he was forced to give up and allow the men to tie him up. They thought he was Christian. Lissa was used as leverage on him but they needed him as leverage on Lissa.

Jace really wouldn't mind for this pattern of getting kidnapped to stop.

Someone stuffed some rag in his mouth, tying it in with another piece of fabric, and Jace growled, focusing on breathing. Right. They assumed he was a vampire, with fangs. Jace felt the syringe penetrate his skin. While it didn't immediately knock him out, it was enough to cause his vision to blur and make it harder for Jace to fight against their grasps.

There were voices closing in, their friends. The attackers cursed. They hadn't expected three hostages, apparently. And with someone else coming closer to their location, they had to make a decision. They only dragged Jace and Lissa along, the two who were high on whatever drugs they had been given. With only half the dosage, Rose was more of a risk.

He was led down the stairs, Lissa's high heels echoing after him, and they emerged in the empty driveway. His vision started fading more and more. He wished he could focus enough to use his healing rune, but he was already too out of it to activate his angelic powers.

He watched as Lissa got dragged ahead of him and forcefully pushed onto the back seat while-

 _No_.

Of course Lissa got royal treatment even while being kidnapped. Christian meanwhile, Christian may be royalty but he was far from respected the way royals were, Jace found out as someone opened the car boot and threw him in.

Of course.

Just his luck, always getting into some mess, even if it wasn't his mess for a change. The thought was of little comfort as the car started to move and Jace's head hit the back of the boot. _Just his luck indeed_ was his last thought before he passed out from the drugs.

* * *

 _Author's note: Cliiiffhanger! :DDD Because we're both sadists! *muahaha*  
_

 _Next chapter, our precious blonde puppy needs some rescuing - will Simon manage to do that? Will Jace be alright? And how will Alec react to learning that his parabatai got abducted AGAIN? Stay tuned to learn all of that and more!_


	9. Malec Save the Day

Ashzera || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Double Puppy Dare || Jimon || Vampire Academy || Ashzera

Title: Double Puppy Dare – A Daylighter Among Moroi

Fandoms: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments | Vampire Academy

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Vampire Academy_ movie reserved to Angry Films, the books the movie is based off and its characters belong to Richelle Mead. All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand entirely belongs to Kimmy and Takara_Phoenix. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace & Mason/Christian

Side Pairings: Magnus/Alec, Isabelle/Natalie, Jesse/Ralf, Rose/Lissa

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Raphael Santiago

Vampire Academy Characters: Christian Ozera, Mason Ashford, Natalie Dashkov, Edison 'Eddie' Castile, Aaron Drozov, Jesse Zeklos, Ralf Sarcozy, Vasilisa 'Lissa' Sabina Rhea Dragomir, Rosemarie 'Rose' Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov, Victor Dashkov

Summary: By becoming a Daylighter, Simon Lewis became an exception. The first turned vampire to be accepted into Saint Vladimir's Academy. There, he makes new friends – and new discoveries.

His arrival and friendship with Mason Ashford turns the world of Christian Ozera upside down. And things don't exactly calm down when Simon calls in the Shadowhunters.

 **Double Puppy Dare**

 _A Daylighter Among Moroi_

 _Chapter 8: Malec Save the Day_

/Malec Enter the Scene\

"Wait, where did Jace disappear to?"

"What?" Izzy looked up from her phone, dialing Alec again. "You can't even keep track of your boyfriend, Si?"

"He said he'll go find Lissa. Apparently he knows where she might have run off to, I think Chris told him."

Natalie answered Simon's question, looking small and unsure of what to do with herself as she sat close to Izzy. Despite the terrifying resemblance, especially in this dress, right now, she didn't resemble the Seelie Queen at all, more scared than scary.

"So what do we do now? I mean… What even happened? And where are they? Do you think dad..."

Izzy thrust her phone in Simon's hand, angry with the silence on the line and she hugged Natalie.

"We get backup." She answered.

But as her eyes met Simon's above Natalie's head, she knew they were both anxious because of the two reckless blondes' (and Rose too) disappearance. They had to hurry, but Isabelle wondered who to turn to for help. The head-mistress? Not so much. Dimitri, perhaps? Isabelle had gotten along pretty well with him over the past weeks. He seemed honest, strong, genuine.

"We have a problem", announced Isabelle as the trio found Christian and Mason.

They all turned to look at Christian, who appeared next to them with Mason.

"Where's Jace?", asked Christian. "And Lissa and… Rose?"

"Lissa ran out and Rose after her and Jace said he'd go after them too but now they're not back yet and we don't know where they went, but Jace knows where Lissa went to because of you, so do you know where they went?", blurted Simon out, looking worried.

Christian's eyes sharpened at that and he turned toward Mason with questioning eyes. "Yeah. I got a hunch. Mason, you coming with me?"

Mason nodded and grasped his boyfriend's hand. "In case anything happened. You guys?"

"We're going to find Dimitri and the other guardians for backup", replied Isabelle.

Mason nodded sharply and he and Christian ran off, the last they saw was how Natalie, Simon and Isabelle split up to inform the guardians and also their other friends.

The couple headed straight for the library-slash-church-slash-Christian Cave. There were sounds. But by the time they entered, a half unconscious Rose was the only one they found.

"Chris, check on Rose", ordered Mason before he sprinted off toward the only other exist.

He hoped he'd find them, whoever they were, before it was too late.

/break\

After bringing Rose to the infirmary, Christian and Mason regrouped with the others to tell them the bad news. Lissa and Jace had most likely been taken.

Natalie's eyes were shining with tears and Izzy hugged her close, cursing under her breath at her brother's penchant for getting kidnapped. Simon managed to finally connect with either Alec or Magnus and he was further down the corridor, explaining the situation.

Clary, Eddie, Jesse and Ralf were awkwardly pacing along with them. Once Simon ended the phone-call, the whole group headed to the infirmary, Mason and Christian leading the way.

"What happened?", asked Clary worried.

"Where are we going?", wanted Eddie to know. "What's going on?"

"We're going to the infirmary. Rose is… I think she was drugged", started Mason.

It was Simon who answered his best friend. "Jace got kidnapped."

"Again?" Clary groaned, which was probably not an appropriate reaction to her brother getting kidnapped, but they were all a bit tired of people stealing Jace from them.

"Alec and Magnus were talking to the Clave, having some trouble with getting the mission sanctioned by the Council but apparently when Imogen heard about Jace she just told them to go and she's dealing with it now."

Simon may not have gotten to meet Imogen yet and she didn't seem overly affectionate from Jace's stories but right now, he was grateful to her.

"So Magnus said he'll be portalling them to the main hall asap, since apparently he's been here briefly before. So I guess they should be here… now."

He finished just as Alec and Magnus marched down the hall to them.

"What happened?"

"Let's go to Rose before we talk", suggested Mason.

"That's Mason. He's a friend. Rose, also a friend, she was there when it happened. She might have some answers for us", offered Isabelle as she stepped up to Alec. "Guys, my brother Alec and his better half Magnus Bane."

"Hey", grunted Alec with the smallest glare, eyeing Natalie, who was still clinging onto Izzy. "You must be Isabelle's _better half_."

Natalie nodded slowly. "I… It's nice to meet you. I wish under better circumstances."

Alec heaved a sigh and steeled himself. He had a frightening amount of experience with his parabatai being kidnapped by now. Their group reached the infirmary all too soon and came to stand in a circle around the bed where a brunette young woman was laying.

"Hey, how are you feeling, Hathaway?", asked Mason gently as he sat down next to her.

Rose groaned and forced herself to sit up, heavily leaning against Mason for support.

"Lissa ran off after Mia said some stupid shit and I followed her. Jace went to found us… But Victor's men cornered us in the attic. They… drugged us with something. Didn't manage to get all of it in me so I guess that's why they left me. Lissa and Jace weren't so lucky."

"Why is he always doing that?" Alec huffed in worry, Magnus having a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"In his defense…" Christian shifted awkwardly, speaking up. "I think he actually got taken because they assumed he is me."

Alec looked up at the Moroi, noticing him for the first time, his eyes widening at how similar he and Jace indeed were. Not just similar. They nearly looked identical. Sure, Alec had seen a photo before - Isabelle had sent him one when he had scoffed about Jace's doppelganger. But seeing this boy in the flesh. He was younger than Jace. _Softer_. Also brunette. But the eyes, the facial structure, the stature.

"Oh dear lord, there are two of them", muttered Magnus next to Alec in surprise. "And look, Alexander, he does the same sad, guilty puppy impression yours does."

Alec just grunted and nodded in agreement.

"Makes you want to wrap a blanket around him, after you whack him with a newspaper for saying silly things and carrying the weight of the world", continued Magnus, tilting his head.

"I'm… Christian Ozera. Not a puppy", stated Chris with a frown.

Everyone gave him kind of a look at that and no one said anything, making Christian glare.

"Sweetie, whatever happened, I'm sure it wasn't your fault", assured Magnus gently. "Though I can see why someone would mistake Jace for you. Now, what does he want from them?"

"My… My father…", started Natalie, looking no less guilty than Christian. "Lissa has… healing powers and my father is sick. But not… She can't heal him, not properly. Not without dying."

Isabelle gently kissed her hair and pulled her closer. "We think that they wanted to take Rose to pressure Lissa into doing what he wants. Rose is Lissa's girlfriend."

"And Christian is her best friend", added Jesse, eyeing Christian. "So now they think they have her best friend and can use _him_ to make Lissa do what he wants."

Alec heaved a sigh and turned to watch Simon, who hadn't really spoken since they had entered the infirmary. He was just pacing, a worried look on his face.

It was oddly reassuring for Alec, to see that Simon genuinely cared about Jace. Far too often had Alec seen his parabatai, desperate for attention and care, turning to one-night-stands, to people who only wanted his _body_ , not his heart or mind.

Simon looked like he was worrying himself sick for Jace. He looked _angry_ too, as though he was ready to beat up whoever had dared to take his boyfriend. The thought made Alec smile just the faintest bit, because this was all Alec wanted for his parabatai - someone who actually loved him, worried for him and was ready to do everything in his powers to protect and cherish Jace. It was what Jace deserved.

Now they just had to actually _find_ Jace and return him to his loving boyfriend.

/Simon Saves His Puppy\

Simon was pacing the infirmary.

Jace had been _abducted_. Simon had meant to go on a romantic date with his boyfriend - and his boyfriend got _kidnapped_. He… He should have taken care of Jace. He should have protected Jace. He should have stopped Jace from running off into danger - he _knew_ this. He knew Jace had a tendency of running head-first into danger and getting into trouble.

Because he had allowed Jace to run off, Jace had now been abducted.

"Simon. _Simon_ ".

Simon startled and turned toward Alec. Most of the others had left - Rose needed rest, not twenty people crammed into her room and some of them had gone to update Dimitri and the other guardians on what had happened and get them to find Victor Dashkov. Only Simon, Christian, Mason, Clary, Alec and Magnus were left with Rose. Simon was grateful that Isabelle had taken charge of this and that Ralf, Jesse, Aaron and Eddie were so willing and eager to help. Simon sure knew he had no clear head to focus right now.

"I'm sorry", blurted Simon out without even thinking on it.

"...What?", asked Alec confused.

"I was dancing with Jace and he just bolted off. I should have stopped him, or gone with him. I shouldn't have let him run off alone and now he got kidnapped", replied Simon.

There was a downright fond look in Alec's eyes as he shook his head. "Simon. _No one_ has the power to stop Jace from being reckless. You can't blame yourself for that. Jace will always go after his friends and disregard his own safety. That's who he is. But right now, you're not being a help by being stuck in your own head and worrying. You can worry later. Right now, we need to focus on bringing my parabatai back."

"Right. Yeah. How… do we do this?", asked Simon unsure.

"Rose's link with Lissa", offered Mason from where he was running his fingers through Rose's hair in a soothing manner.

Magnus and Alec just gave him blank stares, prompting him to elaborate further. "Lissa and Rose have a supernatural link with each other. Rose can see through Lissa's eyes."

"Sometimes. Most of the time, it does it on its own", grunted Rose.

"Can you try?", asked Clary urgently, resting a hand on Rose's thigh.

"Sure. Sure, I can try. But no promises", sighed Rose and sat up some.

/break\

It was pain that woke Jace up. Not an unusual occurrence in his life recently, he didn't register the problem at first, his mind still muddled with the drugs. The cold gravel bit painfully into his cheek as he got thrown out of the carboot.

 _Right, kidnapped. Again._

Focusing, he attempted to active the clarity rune, strength, _anything_ but it was impossible to concentrate enough for it to work. He could barely register his surroundings, a tall mansion standing ahead of him as someone dragged him through the dark night.

The place was rich, he realized as they entered, noticing Lissa being led in after him. The lights were dim, a lot of candles all around, which made Jace regret he didn't have Christian's powers at his disposal. Despite that, the fire still seemed too bright, his eyes used to the pitch black of the carboot and drugs making his head implode.

The grip they had on him relaxed, effectively rendering him useless as the only support he had disappeared and he collapsed to the ground. Slowly coming to himself, though he still felt like shit, he tried to sit up or kneel up at least, but a heavy boot connected with his back, pinning him to the ground.

His cheek ended up rubbing uncomfortably against the carpet, a gag biting into his skin as he laid down, only Lissa's high heels in his line of sight. Annoyed, he closed his eyes, trying to regulate his breathing. Angel, he just wanted _a break_. He wanted Simon to break down the door, untie him and cuddle in bed with him for next day or two.

Breathing deeply, he steeled himself, drawing strength from the bond, the one rune the drugs couldn't nullify, and not giving up. He may not have much chance to fight but he would _never_ go down willingly. They needed to play this out carefully. He was still unable to function properly and Lissa was barely coming to, laid down in an armchair in front of him.

They needed to wait and see for now, how the events would unfold, to endure whatever happened, and attempt to escape when they weren't surrounded by the enemy, weakened by the drugs, watched and restrained.

"Welcome, Vasilisa, Christian."

Someone dragged him up to his knees as a man entered the room, his outfit expensive and a posh aura all around him. The family resemblance wasn't too striking but it was undoubtedly there, despite how much older Victor Dashkov looked than a father of some Natalie's age should be. It was obvious the illness was killing him, not too slowly, but this was the wrong was to seek health.

"I'm not going to heal you. Let us go."

Lissa kept stubborn eye contact with the older prince but the man just chuckled weakly.

"My dear, there will be no compulsion tonight, the sedative will make sure of it. I have no illusions of your cooperation. Which is why we planned to take your dear Rose but things didn't quite go according to plan. Still, I'm sure we can work around that. You wouldn't want, after all, for something bad to happen to Christian, would you?"

Jace grunted in pain as someone dragged him to his knees by _his hair_ of all things - and oh, the rescue team better be quick and make this guy's death slow. He focused on breathing and steeled himself. He's been through torture before. Lissa was the priority now.

He looked at her, noticing the fear in her eyes, the hesitancy. Royal and sheltered, the poor thing obviously would have no idea how to deal with this. Jace kept eye contact, keeping his expression calm and open, trying to convey the message to her, say it was going to be alright. Say he could do this, she shouldn't heal Victor. He could take torture. His pain was better than her death.

He tried to reassure her silently as Victor kept talking but his own heart was racing, fear and unpleasant anticipation making him neasuaous. No matter what one would think, getting kidnapped and tortured was just as bad the second time around. And the third. Pain and abuse never stopped hurting. Being used to it didn't help.

Jace had learnt how to _deal with_ it by now. He hadn't figured out how to _make it hurt less_ just yet. But he braced himself best as he could when a big, intimidating guy got between Jace and Lissa. This was not going to be fun.

For a good opening, the guy back-handed Jace. He had a strong right and Jace, on his knees and still drugged, fell back onto the ground. A second guy stepped up behind Jace and pulled him up, holding him by the shoulders to keep him from hitting the ground again. Jace blinked blearily, his head hurting from hitting the ground, the gag loosened from the hit.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Lissa and Jace could see the pure fear in her eyes as she looked at him. He just grinned at her, which… more terrifying than reassuring because he was bleeding in his mouth, he could taste the blood.

He choked on his grin as he was literally being choked. The guy in front of him smirked in a nasty way as he lifted Jace up by his throat. Jace coughed a little, as much as the pressure on his wind-pipe would allow. Damn that vampire strength, because now Jace found himself dangling about a feet in the air, black spots dancing in front of his eyes. What little air he got was knocked out of him as the guy punched him in the gut with his free hand.

"Now, dear Lissa, don't you think you should change your mind?", asked Victor Dashkov.

/break\

"Fuck", cussed Rose, eyebrows knitted and jaw clenched.

"What? Oh g-... What?", asked Simon half-panicked.

"Some henchman just slapped Jace in the face and now has him dangling by the throat. Like, literally lifted him up and is actively choking him", informed Rose.

Clary gasped and grabbed Simon's arm hard. The others had returned from their tasks and were eager to be updated on what was going on. Alec gritted his teeth, one hand on his throat as he felt the phantom echo of Jace's pain. It was intense and if it got any worse, Jace would most likely pass out.

Rose flinched. "He punched Jace in the stomach and dropped him and yeah, at this rate, Lissa isn't going to last long. She hates seeing _animals_ suffer. She's not going to watch Simon's puppy _literally getting kicked_. No, seriously, the guy has resorted to kicking Jace on the ground now and-"

She was interrupted by Isabelle covering her mouth with one hand, glaring pointedly. When Isabelle turned a little, Rose followed her line of sight and saw a Simon ready to keel over and puke his guts out. Both Rose's eyebrows wandered toward her hairline. Ooops.

"I'm not sure where they are", mumbled Rose behind Isabelle's hand until that was being removed. "And I can't track them. The visions themselves are already too fuzzy. I'm sorry."

"It's okay", sighed Alec, one hand resting on his parabatai-rune. "I'll track them." When the others looked at him curiously, Alec heaved another sigh. "Jace and I, we have a special bond too. While I can't see him, I can _feel_ him. With Magnus' help, I should be able to track him."

And he knew he would be needing Magnus' magic's help. The bond, while intense with the spikes of pain coming from Jace, was blurred with whatever drug was running through Jace's system. He needed help. Magnus' hands grasped his and when Alec opened his eyes again, he was looking into the calm, reassuring eyes of his boyfriend.

"Let's bring your parabatai back", stated Magnus with a gentle smile.

Alec loved this man _so much_. "Let's bring my parabatai back."

/break\

 _Any minute now, Si_. That was all Jace could think. Any minute now, Simon could come in here to save him. He felt _so sick_ from the kicks to his stomach. Two broken ribs. Maybe three. His throat was sore and he had been spitting blood for the past ten minutes now.

This was most definitely _not_ how Jace Lewis was going to die.

Herondale. Jace _Herondale_. And that was absolutely why he wasn't going to die here, kidnapped and on the floor, being tortured. But the damn drugs, the binding of his hands, the civilian also held captive with him… He could do absolutely _nothing_.

And that was nearly worse than the pain, even as the Moroi was twisting Jace's arms back until Jace could hear and feel his shoulder dislocating. No, the pain was never the worst part of being kidnapped. It was the helplessness. Being at someone else's mercy. Unable to defend himself or free himself.

He had been raised by Michael Wayland to be independent. Taught that he was _useless_ if he could not fight on his own. After all, there had only been Michael and him, back in the day. If he could not free himself, he _was a failure_.

No. Valentine. Not Michael. His mind felt so fuzzy, so slow. He had a hard time remembering things. He just… felt like back then. The small boy, hoping to be validated by his father.

He felt just as helpless right now.

"Si…", whispered Jace to himself, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

/break\

Simon felt sick. He felt _so, so sick_. Even though Isabelle thought it would be better to not keep talking, Simon had insisted that Rose had to keep them updated. He _needed_ to know what was happening to his Jace. Even though with every kick and hit that Rose described, Simon felt more angry and helpless. His angel was being tortured and Simon wasn't _there_.

It was the damn Morning Star all over again.

The damn City of Bones all over again.

The damn Seelie Court all over again.

Someone had taken Jace and was hurting him and Simon could do _nothing_ to free him.

"Get out of your head, Lewis", ordered Alec as he clasped Simon's shoulder hard.

"W-What…?", asked Simon disoriented.

"You're feeling guilty and blaming yourself for what Jace is going through", stated Alec, holding Simon's gaze. "That's not going to help us. Concentrate."

Simon laughed dryly. They were in a car, driving to the destination that Magnus and Alec had pinpointed with the whole parabatai-tracking-magic-thing.

"I wish I could be that rational", muttered Simon.

"Oh, _nothing_ about Alexander is rational", assured Magnus casually. "Last time Jace got abducted, Alec nearly _killed himself_ in his desperate attempts to find Jace. Believe me, you are in good company when it comes to freaking out and being desperate. He's just acting tough."

Alec glared at his boyfriend and Magnus shrugged, knowing he was right.

"Okay", interrupted Christian as they all got out of the car. "We're going to split up in teams of three. Try not to get yourselves killed while we search the manor for where Lissa and Jace are. Call for backup if you find them and don't just march in alone."

"He's like a _slightly_ more reasonable version of Jace", whispered Magnus interested. "I like him."

"We're _not_ keeping my parabatai's doppelgänger", sighed Alec.

"Simon, you come with me", ordered Christian, glaring at Simon. "And try keeping it together."

Simon glared at him but nodded. Isabelle snapped her whip as she smiled.

"I'll join you two", declared Isabelle.

Rose, Mason and Alec went together, as did Jesse, Aaron and Clary, as well as Magnus, Ralf and Dimitri. Eddie had stayed back with Natalie, to comfort her - she was too close to be here. They would be fine. They would totally rock this and save Jace and Lissa and then everything was going to be fine. Totally. Absolutely.

"Simon. Stop freaking out", ordered Christian pointedly.

Mason pulled Christian into a last kiss. "Be safe, okay?"

They parted ways. Time to save Simon's boyfriend. Squaring his shoulders, Simon prepared himself to go in there and kick _major_ ass.

Okay, so he left most of the ass-kicking to Isabelle and to Christian (who set everyone in their way on fire). But Simon punched a few evil minions too! And while he let Isabelle do the door-kicking (damn, she was amazing, even in high-heels she could do this), Simon was the first one with Jace, using his vampire-strength to throw the guy hurting Jace against the next wall, not caring at all about what happened to the asshole. The guy had a foot resting on Jace's face, sneer on his own face - yeah, he totally deserved being thrown against a wall.

"Jace!", exclaimed Simon, not caring about anyone else in the room.

He sank onto his knees and carefully reached out for Jace's bloodied and bruised face. He didn't even notice what was going on around him - he just trusted the others to take down the last evil minions and then Victor Dashkov. All that mattered right now was his bleeding angel.

"...Si…?", whispered Jace weakly, voice raspy from having been strangled.

Pure anger filled Simon and for a long moment, all he wanted to do was _hurt_ whoever had done this to his beautiful angel. But then he looked into Jace's eyes and they were so hopeful and filled with pain and longing, like he couldn't believe Simon had come for him and god, there was no way Simon could leave Jace's side.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here", whispered Simon gently, carefully pulling Jace closer. "I'm here."

"You came", hummed Jace with the smallest smile.

"Of course!", exclaimed Simon. "Of course I came for you. I'll _always_ come for you. Promise. Come here, we gotta get you out of here and bring you to the infirmary."

"Can't walk. Leg's broken", sighed Jace.

Of course. Leg broken. He had a shoe-print on his cheek. Simon could feel tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. These assholes had done this to Jace.

"It's okay. I'll get you out of here", assured Simon gently.

He leaned down and carefully picked Jace up, cradling him against his chest. Jace looked surprised as he snuggled up against Simon's chest nearly instantly. So touch-starved. It just hurt Simon even _more_. Simon slowly surveyed the room, noting all the bad guys were down and being either pinned or already tied up. Many spotted burn-marks or whip-marks. Simon found Isabelle's eyes and gave her a slow, long look. Isabelle nodded in confirmation.

"I'll bring you somewhere safe, angel", whispered Simon, holding Jace close.

"Already am…", mumbled Jace, sounding really out of it. "Am with you…"

Simon's heart melted a little at that as he carried his boyfriend out bridal style.

/Malec Adopt a Second Puppy\

When Jace woke up, his head was still buzzing and there was the dull ache of pain, but all the pain he had felt earlier was gone. He was feeling warm and oddly safe, considering the last situation he had woken up to. Frowning confused, he lifted his head.

"Si-", started Jace just to cough.

"Here. Drink. You were being choked", commented Alec, voice soft.

He was offering Jace a glass of water. Blinking, Jace looked around. They were in the infirmary, Alec and Clary were sitting on either side of the bed, though while Clary was asleep, Alec was holding a glass of water. Right. That glass, Jace should take it. Slowly, Jace reached out for it and took small, careful sips.

"What… happened…?", asked Jace as he handed the glass back.

The moment the glass was out of his hand, Jace collapsed back onto his boyfriend. Simon was comfortable. Burying his face in Simon's chest, Jace closed his eyes. A soft blanket was thrown over them both and it felt pretty good, overall.

"Magnus and I tracked you. We stormed the building and by the time I caught up to Izzy, Simon and Christian, Simon was carrying you out bridal-style. And yes, I took pictures."

"...I get kidnapped and you make fun at my expense…?", muttered Jace.

Alec grinned as he showed Jace his phone, making Jace blush. Yeah, that was Simon carrying him bridal style. Jace's face lit up and he hid it even more in Simon's chest.

"I couldn't not", offered Alec. "Besides, you get kidnapped so much, do you really expect me to go headless chicken every single time…?"

"Better not. Last time, you nearly got yourself killed by that", snarked Jace back.

Alec huffed a laugh before sobering up. "I was worried, you idiot. You really need to stop getting kidnapped."

"In my defense, this time they actually weren't after _me_ ", grunted Jace with a small pout.

"Doesn't exactly make it better", sighed Alec, reaching out to brush Jace's hair out of his face. "How do you feel? I applied your runes. But you were pretty banged up."

"I'll be fine", mumbled Jace. "Simon came for me."

"Yeah, me, Izzy, Clary, Magnus and what felt like two dozen new friends of yours also came, but sure. Simon single-handedly took them all out and saved you", pointed Alec out.

"Shut up", huffed Jace embarrassed. "I just…"

"I get it", sighed Alec with a small, fond look. "He really loves you a lot, you know? He was driving me crazy while we were looking for you."

The look Jace gave him was so small and nearly shy. Alec really hoped that Simon wasn't going to screw this up - because Jace was clearly very invested already. Judging by what Alec had seen of Simon today, the vampire was just as invested.

"You should rest some more, Jace", suggested Alec gently.

"Mh… Si is _really_ comfy…", yawned Jace as he closed his eyes. "...feels… safe…"

Alec turned to look at Simon seriously. Reassessing the vampire. Simon just shifted significantly on Alec's list of priorities, because quite clearly, Simon had taken a very important part in Jace's heart - and with that, he fell under Alec's protection too.

/break\

"Put me down. Stop fussing."

"Yeah, no. That is not happening", huffed Mason.

He had Christian sitting on his lap and was carefully running his fingers through Christian's hair. Christian had gotten hit pretty badly when they had stormed the mansion, bleeding from the head. Mild concussion, the nurse had said. Mason was not going to leave his puppy out of his sight any time soon. Glaring fiercely, Mason leaned in to kiss Christian, startling the Moroi.

"...What?", asked Christian softly when they parted.

"I got so panicked when I saw you bleeding", whispered Mason. "Your entire face was covered in your own blood, Christian."

"Right", nodded Christian, still looking kind of confused.

"I was _worried about you_ ", sighed Mason, gently cradling Christian's face. "I was so worried. Because I care a lot about you. I… like you a lot, Chris."

"Okay", nodded Christian, looking a bit unsure.

"I like you", repeated Mason, pecking Christian's lips. "So I worry for you, because I care. I know this is still new to you, but you're not a one man show anymore. You have friends _and a boyfriend_ who care about you now."

"Right", nodded Christian, slowly getting it. "...What do I do now?"

"Let me cuddle you until I am reassured that you're safe", replied Mason seriously.

"...Okay", sighed Christian and leaned into Mason.

Mason blinked surprised. That had worked? He had not expected it to work… Well, maybe Christian was a little more rattled than he was ready to admit. Smiling gently, Mason pulled Christian closer and buried his nose in soft, brunette hair.

"I'm glad you're safe", stated Mason with a smile.

/break\

Magnus was watching with sharp, intense eyes. He had gone to get a coffee - he could use his magic to summon one, but he had drained most of his magic earlier for tracking and Jace had woken up. Magnus had wanted to give the two parabatai some space to talk alone.

On his way back with his coffee, Magnus passed Isabelle and Natalie. The girl looked absolutely devastated. Rightfully so. Her father had literally tried to kill her friend and her and had tortured another friend of hers. It was hard for Magnus not to see himself in her.

Before returning to Jace's room, he peeked into the room where the other puppy was staying. Christian Ozera. A prince, an outcast to his own society. A hurt and broken boy. Magnus watched how Mason was trying to reassure and tell Christian that he _liked him_. Like Christian couldn't wrap his head around the mere concept.

In the room next to Christian was Lissa. The princess hadn't been hurt too much, but the psychological damage of seeing her friend tortured was definitely there. She was curled together against her girlfriend, crying into Rose's shoulder.

"Alexander. We're going to adopt the puppy", declared Magnus as he entered Jace's room.

"Wha... ? No, is my puppy, don take 'way my puppy…", mumbled a half-asleep Simon, hugging Jace even closer than before.

Magnus snorted at that and shook his head, reaching out to pat Jace's head. "You may keep him for now. Though, generally, Alexander and I are this puppy's caretakers. He's literally living with us. No, I mean the _other_ puppy."

"Magnus, we can't just abduct a prince", sighed Alec.

"Oh no", stated Magnus reassuringly, making Alec relax for a brief moment. "Not _just_ a prince. Also two princesses. Isabelle is not going to leave her girlfriend here. At this place where a sociopath just… got into, tried to twist the poor girl's head and abducted two innocent people. Also the other princess, who literally got abducted here. This place is insane. It's not safe."

"Magnus-", started Alec and heaved a sigh. "...Please talk to them first before you abduct them."

Magnus smiled pleased and leaned in to kiss Alec's temples.

/break\

It took about two seconds flat to convince Rose - returning to the civilized world of internet and television! Lissa had been a little reluctant, but faced with Rose's eagerness and the fact that her closest friends would go too, it was hard not to agree.

Mason, while torn about his own education to become a certified Guardian, had agreed in the end because of Magnus and Alec pulling some strings. To make up for the trouble caused - from the cafeteria incident right to the two kidnappings - and in exchange for no one speaking about those kidnappings _ever_ having happened on school ground, the head-mistress agreed that Mason and Rose could graduate early, special test graded by Dimitri who was the only other person into all of this.

As such, Mason and Rose could accompany Christian and Lissa as their official assigned Guardians so the prince and the princess would be properly protected.

"I have no interest in going to New York", pointed Christian out with a heavy sigh.

"Babe…", sighed Mason, kissing Christian's cheek. "The academy was never good for _you_. Magnus has offered us a safe place to stay for now, until we got jobs and a chance to find our own place. New York can be _our_ chance."

"Mason, why don't you go and help Simon packing?", asked Jace.

Mason wanted to protest, but then he saw the way Jace was eyeing Christian. With a heavy sigh did Mason agree to go and help Simon pack. Once Christian and Jace were alone in the infirmary room, Jace went to sit down next to Christian on the bed.

"You're afraid", stated Jace, lifting a hand when Christian tried to argue him. "This place here might be hell, because you were being bullied and shunned and _alone_ , but it's… charted territory. New York is scary, because it's new and even though Simon and the others have been working on befriending you for the past few weeks, it's not… it's not been a long time. So you're scared of the new place and of being alone there. I've been afraid of that too, when I first came to New York. All alone."

"...What if Mason realizes that this whole relationship wasn't a good idea?", asked Christian, glaring at the floor. "And Rose will go back to being a bitch toward me once Mason broke up and then I'm all alone at this… place that I don't know."

"You're not alone. You still have _me_. And Lissa and Simon", pointed Jace out, bumping shoulders with Christian. "You and me, we're _family_. And, as you will come to learn pretty quick once we're back in New York, I don't abandon family."

Christian looked unsure for another moment, but then he nodded. "Okay. Fine. Let's go to New York."

* * *

 _Author's note: Aaand that's it. That's the final chapter. Next week will be the epilogue that'll show you how life in New York is gonna be and then it's already over. ;)_


	10. Epilogue: And they Lived Happily Ever Af

Ashzera || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Double Puppy Dare || Jimon || Vampire Academy || Ashzera

Title: Double Puppy Dare – A Daylighter Among Moroi

Fandoms: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments | Vampire Academy

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Vampire Academy_ movie reserved to Angry Films, the books the movie is based off and its characters belong to Richelle Mead. All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand entirely belongs to Kimmy and Takara_Phoenix. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace & Mason/Christian

Side Pairings: Magnus/Alec, Isabelle/Natalie, Jesse/Ralf, Rose/Lissa

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Raphael Santiago

Vampire Academy Characters: Christian Ozera, Mason Ashford, Natalie Dashkov, Edison 'Eddie' Castile, Aaron Drozov, Jesse Zeklos, Ralf Sarcozy, Vasilisa 'Lissa' Sabina Rhea Dragomir, Rosemarie 'Rose' Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov, Victor Dashkov

Summary: By becoming a Daylighter, Simon Lewis became an exception. The first turned vampire to be accepted into Saint Vladimir's Academy. There, he makes new friends – and new discoveries.

His arrival and friendship with Mason Ashford turns the world of Christian Ozera upside down. And things don't exactly calm down when Simon calls in the Shadowhunters.

 **Double Puppy Dare**

 _A Daylighter Among Moroi_

 _Epilogue: And they Lived Happily Ever After_

"Ouch! Stop-ouch-hitting me-ouch-Roberts!", yelped Simon. "Ja-ace. Protect me."

Jace, sitting at the bar together with Alec, barely looked up. Raising one eyebrow, Jace lifted his glass and took a slow, long sip while Maia continued slapping Simon's arm and chest lightly. Clearly playfully; Maia would never actually _hurt_ Simon.

"Doesn't look like a serious threat. And you deserve it", hummed Jace.

"I _deserve_ it?!", gasped Simon dramatically.

"You left without a note! I had to hear from _Clary_!", hissed Maia. " _Two days_ after you left!"

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, Maia", tried Simon, attempting to dodge and hide behind his boyfriend for safety. "It's not like I _planned_ to leave. It was kind of _decided_ for me."

"Yes. And it was meant to last longer than a few weeks."

Simon shrieked at that and turned slightly. Suddenly, there right next to Jace on the empty bar-stool, sat Raphael. The vampire lowered a glare at Simon, very flat and unimpressed. Maia seemed to be pacified for now, or just pity Simon for having to face Raphael, because she backed off and returned behind the bar, refilling Jace's glass and filling two glasses with blood for Simon and Raphael.

"What are you doing here again, Daylighter?", asked Raphael.

"Well, there were certain, ah, problems, you know-", started Simon sheepishly, hiding even more behind Jace, who just rolled his eyes.

"The academy is not a place for Simon", stated Jace, holding Raphael's eyes.

For a long, tense moment, the two just stared into each other's eyes and somehow, Simon expected the loser to just drop dead. In the end, both broke the contact at the same time and Raphael instead turned toward Alec for confirmation.

"It's true. But we did bring Simon… personal tutors to teach him about the vampire world", assured Alec with a short nod before emptying his glass.

"...Personal tutors?", echoed both Raphael and Maia at the same time.

"Yes! I made friends", grinned Simon. "Two princesses and a prince."

"...Princesses and a prince?", repeated Maia slowly. "Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah. Vampires, they can be born - Moroi. And they have their own leaders .Royalty. They… rotate through it. It's weird, I know. Anyway, my new friends - Natalie, Lissa and Christian - they're actual royalty and they decided to come to New York with us", explained Simon excitedly. "And you will _never_ believe it, but Natalie looks just like the Seelie Queen and Christian is Jace's doppelgänger! Like, for real."

Simon got his phone out and scrolled through it to show a photo of his vampire-friends. Maia made a curious noise when she saw Christian and Natalie. She blinked surprised.

"Christian… Ozera? Natalia Dashkov? And… Lissa?", asked Raphael slowly.

"Vasilisa Dragomir", supplied Jace casually.

Raphael's eyebrows wandered higher and higher at that. How had the fledgeling managed to charm his way into the lives of three Moroi royals…? After only being there for a few weeks? Seriously, this fledgeling was just _ridiculous_.

"I give up", sighed Raphael and shook care. "Herondale, he is _all yours_."

"Yes, he is", agreed Jace with a sly smile, one arm wrapped around Simon's waist.

Simon blinked surprised before he grinned broadly and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. He loved seeing Jace open and happy about their relationship. Proud of it. Maia made a slightly squeaky noise as she watched them kiss.

"...You also didn't tell her that you're dating my parabatai now?", asked Alec dryly.

Simon made a face and this time, Jace did have mercy on him, because he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and ran out with Simon before Maia could start assaulting him again, leaving Alec with the bill. Both Simon and Jace were laughing like maniacs as they ran, hand in hand.

/Magnus' Home For Wayward Puppies\

Christian blinked slowly as he looked around. Magnus had brought them all back to New York only hours ago and while the Shadowhunters had left pretty quickly - Clary went to tell her dad all about the trip, Isabelle to check in with the Institute, Alec, Jace and Simon had left for what Simon had called a 'very important mission' to which Alec had claimed he only wanted a drink and then he'd follow Izzy. Magnus all the while worked his magic.

"This was not necessary, Magnus", argued Christian.

"Oh, nonsense. I took in the last beaten puppy, I will not leave you alone", chided Magnus, making a wide gesture with his arms. "Alas, my loft is pretty crowded with Alexander, Jace and myself. So, this is really the least I can do."

A staircase led up to a second level of the loft now. Kitchen, living room, two bathrooms and four bedrooms. Natalie squealed and jumped Magnus, hugging and startling the warlock.

"Thank you, you are _amazing_ , Magnus!", exclaimed the excited princess.

"You really are", agreed Lissa with a gentle smile. "Thank you so much for everything you have done. We will, of course, pay you rent for this."

Magnus opened his mouth to argue, but then again three out of five of his new tenants were actual royalty, so he figured it wouldn't harm anyone if he'd let them pay rent. It'd make them feel more autonomous and after everything they have been through, they really deserved that. To not feel like charity cases, to feel like they had control over their own lives.

"Four bedrooms though?", asked Rose, making a show of counting the five vampires.

Magnus raised an elegant eyebrow and nodded. "Far as I have been informed, you two lovely ladies have been living together for months already. I figured you would prefer sharing a room."

Lissa smiled and linked fingers with Rose. "We do. Thank you, again."

"You're welcome, cookie", assured Magnus with a smile.

Rose and Lissa headed toward one of the bedrooms and then there was squeaking - well, when Magnus did something, he did it right, so of course were all bedrooms extravagant and comfortable, with style. Natalie, after letting go of Magnus, also left to see her new room.

"Thank you", nodded Christian before going to his own room.

The only ones left in the living room were Magnus and Mason. "Thanks. For everything, but also… for giving us separate rooms."

"Oh, honey. I'm not blind", chuckled Magnus and patted Mason's shoulder. "You may be enamored with the boy, but you two only just got together and he _clearly_ has a lot of issues. You don't have to rush into things. Living together and sharing a bed don't have to be exclusive. Take it slow. Don't ruin it."

"I don't plan to", hummed Mason with a faint smile.

"Good", nodded Magnus before flashing his eyes. "Because if you hurt the precious puppy, I will be forced to hurt you."

"Message received", smiled Mason. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll get settled in."

Magnus nodded and left, while Mason headed to the only empty bedroom. It was spacious and beautiful and the view out the window was breathtaking. Yes, Mason would prefer to share a room with Christian, because he wanted his prince as close as possible, but he knew Christian had trust-issues and intimacy-issues. Having them share a room and a bed would only make Christian feel cornered, _stuck_.

This was better. Christian having his own room, his own bed. His own _space_. That was important. Because Mason had already noticed that at times, Christian would feel cornered by Mason's presence - had so in the courting process, Mason knew that. So before Christian would grow frustrated again, pull away again or set Mason on fire again, Mason would prefer for Christian to have his own space. A space to retreat to, to gather himself, read in peace.

"Hey."

Mason smiled pleased as he turned a little and saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway, looking like a reluctant puppy that didn't know if he was allowed onto the sofa.

The upside of this: Christian could come to him when he wanted something, wanted attention or affection. It would be a good exercise in boundaries. To find a balance between Mason's affectionate nature and Christian's intimacy-issues. And maybe, it'd balance out.

"Hey", echoed Mason. "How do you like your room?"

"There's a very large bookshelf. Gigantic", replied Christian. "And a… a stained glass window, with a very comfortable chair just beneath it. I _love_ it."

"I'm glad", grinned Mason. "You know, you're free to come to me whenever you… well…"

"When I'd want to, say… cuddle?", asked Christian carefully.

"Cuddle?", repeated Mason with a broad grin. "Really?"

"Oh, shut up", huffed Christian and rolled his eyes.

Mason laughed softly and let himself fall onto his bed. Christian joined him, curling against Mason and pillowing his head on Mason's chest. Finally. He was finally free of the academy, of all the prejudices. Closing his eyes, Christian took a deep, slow breath before drifting off to the feeling of Mason running his fingers through his hair.

/Two Puppies and a Family\

Christian sipped cold blood with a straw, watching from the safe shade of the balcony how the sun got up over New York. Moving has messed with his biological clock a lot and now that they were no longer studying and Mason had a day job, he usually slept _at night_.

It was still a bit weird but he adapted. He didn't go out much anyway.

"Chrisss..."

A drawled out whine came from the open door to his room. He liked New York. He liked the weird new feeling that came with it. _Family_. He and Jace managed to get along. He wouldn't say they clung to each other, considering they didn't have many relatives left, but they found strange comfort in having actually blood related family.

He put the empty bottle down and went back inside.

"Don't tell me you chased everyone away with the promise of training… _again_?"

"...No?"

Jace's face was the picture of innocence but his eyes sparked with a mischievousness that betrayed him. Training was helping Jace deal with his problems and it was working… the only problem was there weren't many people able… or willing, to put up with how hard he went when he needed to fight off inner demons.

Noticing some of the kittens sneaking onto his balcony, Christian seized the opportunity, grabbing one of the fluffballs and holding it to his chest.

"Well, I can't train with you. I'm holding a kitten."

Jace laughed but he seemed to give up, going for another cat instead.

"That's a valid argument."

Together, the two of them sat down - and the kittens started flocking toward them. After all, they had four functioning hands that could give pattings. Jace and Christian got more comfortable on the ground, the kittens slowly climbing onto them.

"Are you alright?", asked Christian gently.

"Yeah. I mean. Valentine is gone. Everyone is safe. All is well", shrugged Jace.

"And that's a problem for you", nodded Christian in understanding.

"What? No. Why would peace be a problem for me", huffed Jace with a glare.

"Because you are a _soldier_ , Herondale", grunted Christian, nudging Jace. "You find _purpose_ in fighting and protecting those around you. When there is no Big Bad to threaten the peace, then… you have a problem seeing your own worth, or a validity to you being around."

"Stop psycho-analyzing me, Ozera", growled Jace with a glower. "I swear, why did Simon talk you into signing up for college…? Grave mistake."

Christian just smirked smugly and shrugged. "I'm not wrong. You are wrong though. You're worth a lot, to a lot of people. Whether you fight or not. Just ask Simon. Or Alec. Or Magnus. Or Izzy. Or - honestly, do I _have_ to continue, really?"

Jace took a shaky breath and shrugged. "How… are you coping? I mean. This world, it's completely different from what you're used to."

Christian sighed but allowed the change of topic. "I'm doing fine. College is… interesting. Mason seems to enjoy working as a bartender at Magnus' club. He gets along great with this DJ guy... Bat, I think?"

Jace raised one eyebrow, noticing the rejected edge of Christian's voice, knowing the feeling all too well himself.

"Yeah, Bat's cool. And _taken_. Don't worry. He's as smitten with Maia as Mase is with you."

Christian snorted but something relaxed in him, tension flowing out. Then he seemed to process the information.

"Wait. Maia. She's the one who's like a second Rose, right? I still can't believe there's two of them..."

"The world is full of them, Chris, it's a plague. You learn to tolerate them though."

"It's not like I have any other option when my boyfriend's friends with one."

"Same, man." Jace laughed, pushing Church away when the grumpy cat tried to sit on his face. "Not sure why I love the guy, he has horrible taste in people."

"Yeah, you may be onto something there, he's dating _you_ after all."

Jace gasped, shooting up and dislodging one of the kittens on his stomach. Christian was smirking as he grasped the indignant fluffball and held it close.

"Traitor."

"Isn't that what family is?"

Jace eyes softened a bit as he laid down again, sighing and looking at the sky, thinking a lot before carefully choosing his next words. He and Christian had so much to talk about but they kept avoiding what really mattered whenever they could.

"I don't know. I thought so once but I think I've learned better by now. Took me a solid 13 years and being kidnapped and tortured by my father but yeah… I think I'm pretty sure by now that family isn't actually supposed to hurt. It's about love and not blood."

Christian's eyes were narrowed, calculating, but there was no usual tension in his shoulders. They were trying to get closer, over the past few weeks of living together. Jace made sure of that. He knew what it felt like to be alone but he had the Lightwoods and now he also had blood family in Tessa and Imogen. Christian only had him and bad memories.

"But if blood doesn't make family then we aren't anything to each other, are we?"

Jace rolled his eyes but he could hear a teasing edge to Christian's words.

"See, this is where you're wrong. Magnus adopted you. There's no coming back, you're family now."

Christian snorted but his smile was less mocking and more genuine.

"He tends to do that a lot, does he?"

Jace laughed.

"You see all those kittens. We fall into the same category."

"No, you don't. You're puppies."

Both the boys' heads shot up at the new voice in the room. Alec stood in the doorway, watching the way kittens crawled over the two of them with amusement.

"Dinner's ready. Well, for Jace at least. But Magnus has some blood in the fridge if you haven't eaten either, Christian."

"Wait, _you_ cooked?"

Jace sat, his eyes wide in fear as he stared at his parabatai who returned him an icy glare.

"Magnus did. And I'll remember that!"

There was mischief in Jace's eyes as he and Christian followed Alec inside. Magnus, Simon, Lissa, Rose, Natalie and Mason were already inside, talking among themselves. Rose and Mason were discussing something rather heatedly, while Lissa laughed. As Christian looked at them, he had to admit that yes, this _did_ feel like… family.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: And that's it. The end. Kimmy and I are very proud of our 50k+ monster baby. And we'd like to thank you all for reading and even more so for reviewing! We hope you had as much fun with this as we did! Thanks for joining us on this journey. ;)  
_


End file.
